


Just Friends

by Xaori



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Minor Violence, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaori/pseuds/Xaori
Summary: Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield went together through hell, heartbreaks, fear and fire, something that made their friendship grow so strong that nothing could ever destroy it. Nothing at all?Different One Shots about their unique friendship and what it could become.





	1. Just Dirty Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FF.net  
> It contains my heart blood, but I wouldn't have written it without some help from my friend and sister Sofistinha.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

If the goddamn shoulder hadn't hurt like hell he'd have touched himself. Releasing tension was exactly what could've calmed him down after all he had seen, but the dusty sheets in that old warehouse were just not the right place to just jerk off; especially with Claire and Sherry sleeping in the makeshift bed next to his. After their adventure in Raccoon City they had arrived at that abandoned farm in the middle of nowhere, finding canned food which probably saved them from starving, and running water to wash some memories off of themselves. However, they weren't staying there for long anyway. Although he had cleaned his wound, the bullet he had caught was still stuck in his shoulder. He knew he needed urgent medical attention; and so did Sherry.

He turned his face to his friends. Claire had her back turned to him and was holding Sherry. How could they sleep that tight after all they had gone through? He glanced at Claire's curves from behind. She was really a very special girl, although she didn't have Ada's incredible femininity. Actually, her beauty was much rougher. But the little time they had spent together she had been one hell of a partner. Almost like Ada...

"Ada." He touched his lips remembering the soft touch of hers. The memory of the woman who had confessed her feelings for him right before her death shot into his mind and caused a strange stabbing in his chest. He had only spent few hours with her; but even so, if he was completely honest to himself, he had developed feelings for her as well. It wasn't just because she was incredibly beautiful, she had also proven her courage, up to the point where she had saved his life, losing her own right after it. He frowned. But that someone who had thrown down the rocket launcher...

"Don't do that. No." Leon's thoughts about Ada were suddenly interrupted by Claire's soft voice. He looked over to the red-haired girl who was talking in her sleep.

"I hope you're not dreaming of Raccoon, my friend." He whispered smiling, freezing as he saw how the girl moved, turning her face to him and offering him a wide sight of her cleavage.

He had to turn his head away.

'Look away, you immature jerk,' he thought to himself. His mind was probably playing jokes on him due to exhaustion. And that damn undershirt she was wearing was way too loose. What the hell had been wrong with the clothes she had worn during the day? She had washed them and they were wet, yes…

"Wet…" He took a deep breath, trying to stay serious and calm. But he caught himself looking again, being her breasts just stronger than his willpower. He didn't even feel the pain in his shoulder anymore. His hand went slowly down to his member and stroked it tightly. Once. Twice. He stopped as a thought came to his mind. Claire had gone through the same nightmare as he had. Maybe she needed someone to release tension with as well.

He slowly got up from the bed, almost willing to wake her, wondering what she'd do if he just kissed her. Would she receive him willingly? Even if she agreed, they would have to play very quietly, as there was still a little girl sleeping in the same room.

His erection was already aching badly. No, Claire wasn't Ada. But it didn't matter. Even if they weren't in love with each other, they could still share that single night; forget together about all those terrifying experiences, only for one moment; and nobody would ever know. He knelt down in front of her.

"Claire," he whispered and approached his hand to her cheek to caress her awake. He stopped when he heard her speak again.

"Don't. Please. Chris."

He stared at her tenderly. He put his hand down and smiled. What a fool he had been. How could he even think about taking advantage of such an awful situation? Claire would have definitely kicked his ass if he had tried anything on her. She was way too worried about her brother to just search comfort in the arms of someone she had just met. A smile popped onto his lips and a part of him admitted that he admired the redhead for her courage. He slowly got up and climbed back into his bed. He was definitely losing his mind. And who wouldn't after all those happenings? He turned around and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 

As the first rays of light hit the ground they started preparing their departure. They had still a long way before them and couldn't waste any more time. Even with Umbrella probably seeking them, Leon and Sherry needed a doctor to have a look at them. They handed out their ammo between Claire and Leon and took several food cans with them. Claire opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight, the rays drawing beautiful lines around her silhouette.

"So, let's get you two to a hospital," she said shouldering her bag. "I don't think the one in Raccoon is an option anymore."

Sherry smiled, wiping away the tired expression on her face as best she could. Leon instead was showing concern when he noticed a sad grin upon Claire's face. Without really wanting it, he suddenly knew what to do.

"Leave us alone."

Claire couldn't believe his words. She just stared at him, shocked.

"You're looking for your brother, right? Just go!"

She trembled. Of course she knew Leon would get Sherry and himself to a hospital, but after all they had been through, leaving them seemed unnatural, unjust. But after the events in Raccoon, the heavy pain on her heart had tightened, and her desperate desire to find her brother had become unbearable. What was she supposed to do? She threw a begging look at Leon, whose nodding head evidenced that he had already taken that decision for her. She swallowed and got onto her knees to hug Sherry. The young girl had been incredibly brave for a child of her age, but at the immediate danger of losing her new friend, tears rolled down her white skin. Her fingers hooked into the fabric of Claire's top.

"I leave you in the best hands of all, Sherry." Claire embraced the little girl with shivering arms. She looked up to Leon, who drew a calm grin onto his lips.

She stood up and pulled him into her arms as well.

"Thank you Leon," she said as tears shot inti her eyes. "Thank you…"

Leon stroked her back. He felt the sudden urge to tell her not to leave, to make her stay with them forever, but he knew it wasn't right. He trembled when his red-haired partner suddenly turned her face around and whispered into his ear.

"If I ever catch you looking at my tits again, I'll kill you, you dirty pervert." She freed herself from his hug and gave him a mischievous smirk, amused by how the color shot into his cheeks. Claire looked at her friends for the last time.

"I... I'll be back. I promise!" She said as she disappeared into the wilderness alone...

 


	2. Just Angry Friends

She had read his message over and over again. _'Meet me at Sven's at seven.'_ Clear, simple and uncomfortably dry. No _'kisses'_ , no _'Hug U'_ , no sign of joy about their meeting. The smart, good looking cop she had escaped Raccoon City with seemed to be really pissed and it made her stop looking forward to their encounter. She could get ready for an evening where embarrassing pauses and silence would mark the pace of their conversation. Her stomach ached as she thought about how she had left him and Sherry behind. She shouldn't have done that. Now she knew better, also because chasing her lost brother had made her run right into the enemy's open arms.

The image of Leon waiting for her in that diner was the first thing she saw when she walked around the corner. His face was dressed in a serious expression. Her heart started pounding faster and her legs felt like they were turning into jelly. Scolding had never scared her, but that evening in the streets of DC, her weakness made her want to turn around and run away. What the hell was she so nervous about? He wouldn't yell at her in front of the other customers, would he? As if the air could give her some more courage, she took a deep breath and moved on towards the diner.

He was excited about their encounter. Claire had worried the hell out of him when she had left to find her brother, especially after he had got her email asking for help. The redhead seemed to have a natural talent to get in trouble. He smiled tenderly as he remembered that tiny detail about her. Chris Redfield had turned out to be an expert soldier who hadn't doubted one single moment to save his sister. Leon somehow envied the siblings for their relationship. Fate, whom he used to call 'Mom and Dad', hadn't granted him the luck to have a brother or sister. He had always wished to have a sibling, preferably a younger one; someone to protect. The sound of the opening door pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and froze as he saw Claire's serious expression.

Decoding that strange look on his face was nearly impossible. She just knew it was not the calming and comforting gaze he had worn even during their adventure in Raccoon City. Damn, he had to be really angry at her. She swallowed and started walking over to him.

Something wasn't right. Not at all. Was she angry at him? She avoided eye contact. Yes, of course she was angry. Was it because she had caught him staring at her indecently after Raccoon? Shit, she had already chided him for that. Or was it because of Sherry?

Claire sat down on the seat in front of Leon. It had been months since their ways had split after Raccoon City, but they remembered everything like it had only happened the day before. They stared at each other without saying anything. A young waiter approached them and Claire ordered coffee without even looking at him. The only thing she cared about was that the special bond she had built up with Leon, based on a deep confidence in each other, was about to break.

He stared at her in concern, trying to understand why she was being so mad at him. Claire didn't seem the typical brat whose anger could be unchained by only an insulting word. Whatever he had done, it had to be something really big. He took a deep breath and tried to speak; but she was faster.

"I'm sorry, Leon."

Silence. His eyes opened widely.

"What for?" he finally asked in surprise.

"For leaving." Her shy look dropped to the ground. "After Raccoon, I should've stayed with you and Sherry."

"Claire." He smiled relieved. "It was me who sent you after him. Remember? It was obvious how worried you were about your brother. Making you stay with us would have been completely selfish." She smiled shyly back at him.

"So, you're not angry?"

He shook his head. "No. I could never be mad at you, Red."

"Phew, I was really worried." She laughed and leaned back in her seat. "All because my own worries didn’t let me think clear. Sorry for thinking you were a bipolar bitch."

He laughed out loud. "I guess it's difficult to think clearly after all we've been through." He smirked. Claire thanked the waiter as he brought her coffee.

"But why? Those events should actually make us worry less about uncertainties and enjoy the good moments in life. Don't you think?"

"Like a coffee with a good friend." He raised his mug and took a sip. "So, how was your trip to that cheese island?"

Her loud laughter filled the diner. Other guests already seemed to complain about those two noisy people.

"Rockfort…" she said giggling. "Yeah, well. Fresh air is always welcome." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I somehow felt guilty for not coming myself to help you," he confessed, earning another laugh with his honesty.

"Leon, you did help me. Chris would have never found me without your help." She smiled widely at him. "Also, I had company."

He lifted his eyebrows.

"A zombie maybe?"

"Nope, a nice young man. Steve Burnside. Quite a good fighter for someone that young."

Leon couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Not because he felt replaced as the man by her side, but as her partner in nightmares. Claire noticed how his expression changed and suddenly felt guilty.

"Hey, rookie. You're still my favorite." She squeezed his hand tightly before leaning back again and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Besides, he's dead."

"What?" Leon was surprised about how calm Claire was spitting out that information.

"Got infected, mutated and so on…"

"Then he wasn't such a good fighter."

"You jerk! Be a little more respectful with the dead," she yelled.

He smiled at her. In that diner somewhere in Washington, he supposed the red-haired girl in front of him was joking. It wasn't until years later that he found out it was Claire's way to handle painful memories like that.


	3. Just Funny Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, stay away from drugs!

Nobody knew what kind of stuff they had been smoking or where the funny green herbs had come from; and it would probably only cause trouble to one or even both of them; so we'll just skip that detail. Let me just tell you that Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy had, somehow, ended up on that rooftop, wrapped in blankets, and rolling over the floor struggling with heavy laugh attacks.

"And then he told me I should behave; that I was a bad influence…" She narrowed her eyes giggling. "What were we talking about?"

"About how you told Simmons to fuck off." He yelped, almost choking from laughing.

"I didn't say that." Claire tried to sit up. "I was actually really polite and eloquent and used a lot of extremely important words I'm sure he didn't understand."

"What kind of words?"

"Many with Q and W! Words with Q and W always sound important." She rolled onto her back and bit her arm trying to stop laughing.

Leon suddenly got quiet and looked up to the sky. In his mind there existed only one W-word since he had found out Ada was still alive. Even in a completely numb state of mind, he would always remember her. Claire soon noticed his mental absence far beyond the sheer highness.

"What's wrong?" She pushed her finger against his cheek.

He still tried to focus on a certain star. Its shiny glow made him wonder what celestial body it was exactly. He should have really paid more attention to that old man who had tried to teach them star-stuff in high school.

"I was just thinking about someone." Fuck! Had he really said that? He turned around, finding a curious expression on the redhead's face.

"Someone?" She frowned.

"I mean  _something_." He tried to correct; too late and unconvincing for Claire's taste.

"It won't happen to be a girl?" She had heard a million rumors about her friend's intense love life; spending every night with another girl without wishing to be ever faithful to someone who wasn't himself. And now he was sighing around thinking about someone? It just didn't fit.

He looked at her surprised. Maybe it was because of the herbs; maybe it was because they both were guilty of smoking things they weren't supposed to; but something inside him trusted Claire with his life and he knew he could tell her anything. He nodded.

"Really? Who is the lucky one?" If she was completely honest to herself, a small part of her wanted to hear her own name coming from his lips.

"Ada."

But the other part was just glad not to have to turn him down. It would have been very violent.

"Aaaah, I see. She's come back from the dead and now you can't forget her, huh?" She lay down again and looked up to the sky as well, taking another drag and exhaling whitish smoke. She had noticed that sad look in his eyes the very first time he had told her about that woman. Now, after finding her, all those feelings from the past seemed to haunt him again. "Are you seeing her?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know where she is right now."

"I understand." No, she didn't. The feeling for that someone he had met just a couple of times, even if it had been running for his life, was not love; it was obsession. But she wasn't going to tell him that. Instead, she turned to him again and smiled. "I'm sure you're going to meet her again."

A shy smirk popped onto his lips.

"That wouldn't change anything." He took a deep breath. "We are not meant to be together."

That was true. Their lives seemed way too complicated to actually get a chance. She moved to his side and hugged him tightly, even though she knew that Leon wasn't used to friendly treatments like that. But she wanted him to know she'd always be there for him, and it was just too hard to find the correct words in her blurred mind.

He'd usually have pulled back; but in the middle of that funny mist that seemed to invade him, he appreciated having her close; and he laid his arm around her carefully. Every situation, no matter how desperate it seemed, became better when the younger Redfield was around. He sighed.

Everything would have been so much easier if he had fallen for Claire instead.


	4. Just Older Friends

He threw himself on the floor to dodge the arm that came flying towards him.

"Not bad!” He exclaimed, getting onto his feet again. "They seem to have developed an advanced tactical intelligence." He stared stunned at the now one-armed figure. He hadn't expected the zombie to rip off its own arm to attack him from the distance.

"We've played long enough, my friend. I have to go now." He aimed for its head and shot, causing the zombie to fall to the ground instantly. Leon smiled in satisfaction. He'd always had outstanding skills, but he had definitely perfected his shooting over the years. A threatening hiss came from the shadows behind him and a Licker stepped out of the dark, ready for attack. Leon could give it two quick shots before finding himself forced to roll to his left. With its able tongue, the creature hit the gun out of his hand, causing it to land directly between its feet. Leon smirked.

"Nice try. If you were a lady, that technique would definitely work." He started running towards the B.O.W., bending down backwards right in front of it and sliding through the creature's legs. He grabbed his gun during the slide and got onto his feet again right behind the Licker. "But, in your case, I don’t mind taking something from between your legs without permission." He aimed at the beast, prepared to give it a lethal shot to the back of its head. He couldn't foresee how a daily sound would make him fail his first shot in years. The last bullet of the magazine drilled into the wall as his phone rang happily to it.

The Licker took the chance to turn around and attacked again. Leon ran quickly behind a corner and hid. When he saw who was calling, he immediately answered.

"Claire," he said putting the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything fine. I just wanted to give you a call today. Is it a bad moment?"

"No, not at all," he said smiling, looking around the corner at the Licker as he loaded his gun. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm alright."

"Why so surprised?" He asked running out of his hideout and aiming at the creature again. "You call me to chat and I can't even ask you about your well-being?" He shot once, twice, three times. None of the shots hit the creature's head. God, it was fast.

Claire heard the shots.

"Are you on a mission? And you're saying it is not a bad moment to talk?"

"I'm at the shooting range," he lied and ducked not to get hit by the flying tongue. "Wait a second, Claire." He quickly slipped the phone into his pocket and did a backflip to avoid being caught by the beast. When he landed, the Licker's head was right in front of him, Leon's gun pointing directly into its right eye. Another shot and silence involved them.

"Leon? Leon!"

He heard Claire's screaming voice coming from inside his pocket. He got the phone back to his ear as he stared at the fallen Licker.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I hear you're in battle. That sounded like a Licker."

"You can identify the type of B.O.W. through phone? Very impressive!" he laughed stunned. "So, what's up Red?"

"You're getting older. That's up!" she said laughing. "Happy birthday!"

He thought a moment. Was it really his birthday?

"Before you start counting, yes, it's really your birthday." She giggled through the phone. "Unlike you, I never forget important dates."

He smiled.

"Thank you Claire. This means a lot to me." It really did. It was a little piece of normal life left in this never-ending chain of fighting.

"Don't tell her you know, but Sherry is planning a birthday party for you. I mean, she's making me organize it, you know."

"I'm not home."

"I know, sounds like you're in Western Europe."

"Seriously, Claire. Where are the cameras?" It was nearly impossible for her to know that he was in Amsterdam. "No one knows I'm here."

"Oh, I was just guessing," she said quietly. "You wouldn't happen to think that I tracked down your phone signal, would you?"

"That would be creepy, Claire." He smiled.

"Well, to come back to that party. We're having it next week when you're back. They've made me sign a whole bunch of papers so Sherry can at least watch it through videoconference. I'm actually just telling you because you're capable of getting home with one of those easy girls you come across, which would make you look like a complete jerk in front of all of us."

"How nice, Claire," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Isn't it? What would you do without me? Just pretend you didn't know. And look surprised."

"I'll tell the easy chick to look surprised, too."

"You idiot," she laughed. "Well then, hang up before someone notices your presence. And let this be the last time you take my call when you're on a mission. Understood?"

"No. I'll always answer a call coming from you," he said.

"Then I won't call you ever again!" she threatened giggling.

"Yeah, sure. I give you three days," he replied laughing. "I'll call you when I'm out. Thank you Claire."

"Try not to get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine." He hung up and smiled at the display. No matter where, how or with whom he was, he would always take Claire Redfield's phone calls.

 


	5. Just Lonely Friends

He had met her in a bar, as usual. She was extremely beautiful; long black hair, red lips, white skin.

'Just like Snow White,' he had thought.

He had started a casual conversation about random topics with her, just as usual. He always tried to avoid thorny issues like politics, sports or the weather. Convictions and preferences were things that made people argue. Of course he hadn't wanted to argue with Snow White, so he had just asked about her job, hobbies and family, acting like he actually listened and nodding at every information she had spat out. Then, he had asked her if she liked playing pool; as usual. He loved impressing girls with his skills. He had bought her a drink or two; not more. He wanted women to enjoy with fully working senses what they were going to experience with him. And he didn't want to risk they'd ever forget him. After failing on purpose in the third game to make her feel confident, he had whispered into her ear if she'd wanted to go to a quieter place. His breath on the girl's neck never failed. Snow White had just nodded in approval and had let him walk her to the door.

He had taken her to his hotel room, as usual. He liked sleeping in sheets that were supposed to be changed every day; not trusting any of the girls' hygienic concerns and cleaning abilities. He had kissed Snow White's jaw and neck tracing down moist lines on her skin while he had his fingers occupied undressing her. Her small, firm breasts matched her slender body perfectly. He had started touching her and her hard nipples had showed him how much she had enjoyed it. She had run her fingers through his hair while he had been sucking her breast, rolling his tongue over her nipple. A loud moan had filled the room as he had reached for her panties, checking with two fingers if she'd been ready for more and chuckling at the sensation of soaking wetness covering him. He had carried her over to the bed and had kept on kissing her, as usual, showing how much he wanted her to feel comfortable, almost loved. Then he had pulled his own pants down and had driven into her; moving slowly, at first; but increasing his pace little by little. He'd had his eyes focused on the soft curves of her body, not wanting to miss any of her moves and gestures, as usual. He'd enjoyed her moans and her soft touch under his own body while he'd thrust into her again and again.

He had changed positions to make the girl enjoy him from a different angle, letting her choose the new posture depending on her own preferences. Some women didn't want to be on top; some didn't want to be taken from behind. Logical. But Snow White hadn't been one of them; she had got on all fours without being asked to. He loved it when women tended to be cooperative. And she'd screamed even louder, driving him completely crazy. She had come first; as usual. He was a very attentive lover, proud of making women enjoy their encounters, and he never let himself finish first. However, due to Snow White's screams it hadn't taken him very long to come after her.

He had expected to be embracing her in his sleep; as usual. But what Leon hadn't known before was that Snow White, lovely Snow White, wasn't just a usual girl. After finishing, and even before recovering breath fully, she had pecked his lips and had dressed almost in a hurry. Mumbling only some meaningless stuff about repeating someday, she had shut the door and disappeared. Forever.

* * *

 

He didn't know for how long he had been staring at the door. Five minutes? Maybe thirty? It felt like an eternity. She had just left him behind agonizing in stabbing disappointment, wondering at what point he could have possible done something wrong. He recalled every step they had made since he'd pushed open the door to the room. Everything had happened as usual. Hadn't he seemed enough to her? He clenched his teeth.  _Not enough_  was surely not something he'd have liked to see written on his tombstone.

He finally went to the bathroom to remove the condom and stepped into the shower afterwards, the water helping him think more clearly. He usually didn't want girls to stay for longer than breakfast; if possible, not even that. But Snow White's behavior felt too rushed even for his taste and it surely wasn't something he'd expected from someone he had just slept with. He actually enjoyed the warm touch of a female body sleeping next to him. Even if he had only Ada on his mind; even if a fuck with one of those girls couldn't have been further from meaningful; he had always taken every encounter serious enough to give a small part of himself to the women. Whatever had happened that night with Snow White wasn't something easy to understand.

He walked back to the bedroom and served himself a drink. He'd have wanted to watch a good movie, but not even the hotel's extensive pay-per-view offer did satisfy his needs for further entertainment. A strange feeling invaded him; a pain in the stomach he wasn't used to. He felt lonely. He walked over to the window to get a better view of the city. Sleepless, just like him. He sighed, wishing Ada had been with him. The sheer thought caused him to grimace. The woman in red always left him even worse than Snow White had.

He grabbed his phone. Claire would surely want to know about his latest failure and talk it down with some pretty absurd theories like female hormonal cycles, a not-yet-diagnosed psychological disorder or the non-inviting ambience of the hotels he chose to explain Snow White's behavior.

"You can't imagine how much I wished you'd call me." Music was playing in the background.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just incredibly bored. I'm at a stupid TerraSave party. I hate these fundraising events." She sighed. "Just as much as the fucking PR department."

"But you're a brilliant talker, Claire. You can make anyone give his last shirt to TerraSave."

"Maybe," she said giggling. "But I can't stand that version of me. It's all talking about opportunities to do something for their own organizations and companies public images. Because that's what it is about, Leon. Publicity." She frowned "If I could be honest if would be much more fun."

He laughed.

"Gimme the money or you're all gonna die?" He suggested smirking.

"Exactly!" She laughed out loud. "These false dances of mutual benefits and agreements go strictly against my principles. Isn't it obvious that we need their donations to make a better world?" She sighed. "At least my coworkers seem to have fun here."

"I'm sure there's enough booze to make you feel comfy too."

She giggled at his suggestion.

"I already had too much. And now I'm drunk. On a terrace. And bored."

"Until a good looking, rich business man comes around and asks you if he can give you his donation in a private room?" He joked, knowing perfectly how Claire hated money focused business people.

"Yeah," she laughed. "And then he whispers into my ear how many million dollars he has on his bank account. I'm getting wet only from thinking about that kind of dirty talk."

He laughed out loud. Sweet Claire Redfield got an extremely sharp tongue when she'd drunk.

"I guess you'll just stay on that terrace."

"Right. Terrace. Drunk. And lonely."

He listened to her words and wished to be there with her.

"Then let's be lonely together for a while."

"That sounds good. At least I'm not bored anymore." She smiled. "What about you? Hasn't the night been fulfilling?"

He hummed affirmingly. "Yeah. At least to me, it has."

"And to whom not?"

"To the girl that ran out of my hotel room before she had her underwear pulled back up, I suppose."

He heard her suck in a breath. Silence followed. She was thinking.

"Parental issues. Totally."


	6. Just non-stupid friends

The elevator doors closed right after he hit the button.

"Why the fuck are you being so goddamn serious?" She grimaced.

"Claire, this is not a children's birthday party. There has been an outbreak and we're after a terrorist." He violently pinched the arm she had laid around his shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"You deserve it." He tried to hide his smirk. Of course they were still in danger, but he was just too relieved Claire had survived the explosion in the WilPharma facilities with just an injured leg. The redhead was a natural survivor with the ability to attract problems like a magnet. He'd have to tell her someday that it wasn't very nice to worry the shit out of those people who cared about her.

"Hah! You smiled!" She laughed pointing at his face. "I knew this seriousness of yours was only a move to impress that chick!"

"What chick?" He scowled.

"Angela."

"I hadn't noticed she was a woman."

"Oh, you idiot!" She pulled his hair. "Of course you had."

"Claire, let go!" He yelled in pain. When she did as she was told, he started attacking again. "Are you jealous?"

"Yes, sure! I wish it was _MY_ brother who's causing chaos in here." She tried to imagine Chris smuggling a bomb into a pharmaceutical company like Curtis Miller had and immediately shook her head. That wasn't something easy to figure. "I also wish my fighting skills were as disappointing as hers, and I wish I was as helpless as her, so stupid men would come running just to save me."

"I asked if you're jealous, not if you envy her, and thank you very much." He laughed sarcastically. "Give me one good reason not to throw you down the elevator shaft and see how many more stupid men come to rescue _YOU_."

"You think I was talking about you?" She smirked innocently. "You should know that I only let smart, handsome men save me." They watched each other out of the corner of their eyes, a small smirk creeping up on both of their faces.

The doors flew open. Leon shot three zombies and checked the hall before handing his friend a gun.

"Go straight down this corridor. Head to elevator AD-2. It'll take you to an outside exit." He had gone back to his nerve wracking, serious attitude. Claire decided to just follow along with that game.

"Got it," she said coldly and limped out of the elevator without even turning around.

"Claire," Leon called her name before they lost sight of each other. "Try not to get killed."

She looked into his eyes and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Okay, ditto." She winked before the doors shut.

He shook his head and smiled in silence. So she thought he was a smart, handsome man.


	7. Just Normal Friends

"So, how does this work exactly?" Leon frowned as he dropped onto Claire's couch. "Do we have to watch the whole season?"

"No, of course not." The redhead walked giggling over to the living room, carrying a bowl full of chicken wings and another one with onion rings. "I'd suggest, since neither you nor I have any idea about football, that we both choose a team, and we just watch the matches they fight."

"I don't know if  _fighting_  is the right word, but okay, let's do it that way." He leaned back and took a sip of his beer.

"But we have to really get into it and root for our team. We have to live it. That's what normal people do."

"But we don't have to behave like animals just because you saw it so on TV, right?" He frowned.

"If you want, next time I record the Golf Season." She gave him a smug look at which Leon shook his head, feigning fear. "Okay," Claire took out the list she had printed out from Wikipedia and handed it to Leon. "These are the teams. Pick one."

Leon had a look at the list. Claire and he had agreed to organize a, how she called it,  _supernormal_ football weekend, because watching sports on TV was something normal people did.

He shook his head.

"I think I need another beer before I make a decision." He got up and headed to the kitchen. "Just like normal people do."

"Just like normal people do," she repeated laughing, interrupted by the sudden sound of ringing phone. "Oh, Chris is calling. I'm gonna ask him which team to support." She answered with an amused tone. "Hey Chris."

The light of the fridge shone barely around the stapled beer bottles. Claire had really everything prepared so they wouldn't have to leave her home during the whole weekend. The best thing about it was that it was Tuesday.

'Normal life,' he thought smiling and took two bottles out of the fridge. Claire would surely want another one.

He walked back into the living room, where he found his friend sitting on the couch with her head lowered, sobbing lightly.

"Claire?"

She turned around.

"Leon," she whispered.

He sat next to her, leaving the two bottles on the table. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is your brother okay?"

She shook her head.

"I've never heard him like that, Leon." She closed her eyes and took his hand. "Jill…"

He stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jill Valentine is dead." Claire's voice was cold like stone. She was shell-shocked.

"What? How?" He couldn't believe it. He had met Valentine only a couple of times, but had always admired her for her professionalism. The news about her death shook him to the core. Of course they were all constantly risking their lives, but it wasn't easy to believe that the B.S.A.A. and the world had lost such an amazing soldier.

"She…" Claire swallowed. "She saved his life. Chris…"

"Claire, breathe." He pulled her into his hug. The woman took a deep breath.

"They ran into Wesker and fought him."

"Wesker?" His eyes narrowed.

Claire nodded.

"Chris said something about a window and a cliff." She forced a smile. "The good thing about it is that Wesker seems to be dead, too." She looked at him. "Oh Leon, he sounded so broken."

"It's hard to lose your longtime partner that way."

"I'm pretty sure she was more than just a partner to Chris." She swallowed. "Not that he would ever admit it."

"Claire." He consolingly caressed her face, knowing that his friend needed him more than ever, which to him was a funny thing to say regarding the fact that he had saved her life in several occasions. But her brother was way more important to her than her own safety. "I'm so sorry."

She got up.

"I'm sorry Leon, but we'll have to leave our normal football weekend for another time. I need to go to him. Chris needs me right now." He just stared at her from behind as she started opening all the drawers of the desk in her hall, throwing around all kind of useless everyday stuff. "Where the hell is my passport?"

"Isn't he coming back?"

"He said that he wouldn't leave until they found her body." She cried.

"Do you know where your brother is right now?" Leon lifted an eyebrow. Claire stopped searching, turned around and looked at him.

"In Europe?" Her doubtful smile could have made him chuckle if it hadn't been for the urgency of the moment.

"Claire, you won't fly after your brother again without knowing where to find him, right?"

"And what else could I do?" she yelped. "He gave orders to everyone in the BSAA not to tell me ever where he was going on a mission."

Leon suppressed a small chuckle. He could imagine very well how Redfield had tried to keep his impulsive sister from following him again.

"Well, you could ask your friend for help." He smiled widely at her. "Before getting caught again, if possible." He took his phone and dialed. "Hunnigan, I need you to do me a favor." He laughed half-heartedly into the phone. "Come on, I'll take you out for dinner if you help me... Yeah, sure, I'll pay for your dinner even if it's not with me." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I need you to find out Chris Redfield's current location. Yes, I just heard about it. A horrible tragedy." He put his hand on the speaker and turned back to Claire. "Go pack your bags and search your passport. She'll have it a few minutes." He winked.

Claire gave him a thankful look and threw her arms around him.

"You are the best friend I could ever wish for." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

His hand found her hair and stroked it softly over her crown. How could he not do everything to help her? After all, Claire Redfield was his little piece of normal life.


	8. Just Dying Friends

Claire followed her coworker out of the Office.

"What a waste of time," she complained. "Aren't we all working towards the same goal? Why don't they want to cooperate?"

"Because they're federal agents, my dear." Craig Schwartz, from TerraSave's Legal department, had joined her on her trip to Washington to speak about future support for their rescue campaigns. "They all imagine us activists to be thumbsucking children running around to put bandaids on minor wounds." He hissed. "Not even the B.S.A.A. gives us the respect we deserve as the ones who clean up the mess they leave after shooting their bullets into dead flesh. No offence."

She nodded in silence. Craig was right. Chris had always made sure that the organization his sister was working for got the deserved respect from the actively fighting BSAA. After Jill's death, though, he had gone on one mission after another and hadn't cared about their relation with TerraSave anymore.

"If Leon had been here, that wouldn't have happened," she whispered. "But I guess he's not even in the States." She said. When they crossed the reception desk she couldn't help but approach the young lady sitting there.

"Hello, uhm…" she tilted her head to read the name sign on the young girl's suit. "Melanie."

The receptionist smiled widely at her.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

Claire forced a smile.

"First, please don't call me that again," she giggled, but seeing the frowning face of the girl in front of her she quickly added. "I'm not that important. Just call me Claire." She leaned over the counter. "And second, I would like to know if Agent Leon Kennedy is here."

The girl gave her a disapproving look, checking her clothes attentively.

"First," she said. "You should definitely know that Kennedy is not a man to marry. It's one night and goodbye."

Claire narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not…"

"And second," Melanie continued. "I can't give you that information. I'm sorry."

Claire smirked.

"Please Melanie. I'm not asking you to unveil his exact location." She winked. "I actually just want to know if he's available or if I'd cause him trouble if I give him a call."

Melanie frowned.

"I guess you can try to call him. I'm sure he won't answer if it's not a good moment." She smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wish he didn't." Claire smiled back at her. Since Leon had got her call in the middle of a fight she hadn't called him again without making 100% sure she wasn't interrupting something important.

Melanie frowned.

"Yes." She smiled mischievously. "You can call him." She saw Claire nod in approval before turning around to walk away. Redheads were pretty stupid. That noisy bitch would definitely not want to see Kennedy again after that. She smirked.

"Are you ready?" Craig asked Claire, who lifted a finger and put her phone to her ear.

"I just want to see if Leon couldn't help us a little. Maybe we just haven't spoken to the right… Leon! Hey!"

"Claire…." his voice sounded weak and he was heavily breathing.

"Leon, what's wrong?"

"Claire," he spoke slowly and with effort. "I'm dying."

"What?" She yelped alarmed. "What happened? Where are you?"

"Home…"

"I'm coming!"

She hung up and asked Craig to get to the hotel without her, before hurrying out of the building.

* * *

Not even the best horror directors could have figured the scenarios her mind was playing for her. She expected to find Leon's apartment turned into a chaos with open closets and drawers after having been rifled through by someone. And Leon? Lying on the floor with a bullet in his chest? The mere thought made her become breathless and caused the blood to drain from her face. Chris wasn't the same after losing his partner. If anything happened to Leon…She shook her head.

It had been pretty stupid to come running to his apartment alone instead of asking for help. But she had been able to save many lives due to her impulsiveness. To her it was a  _split-second decision_. She looked carefully down the corridor and laid her hand on the gun in her handbag. It wasn't very clever to hold it up openly, but she wanted to be ready for anything. She didn't stop looking around herself as she slowly walked to his door, trying to push it open when she arrived. Surprisingly, the door was shut tight. She held her ear onto the surface but didn't hear anything. Using the key Leon had given her to grant herself access to the room was probably the best idea. She pointed her gun out, ready to shoot anything or anyone that was to be found in her friend's apartment. But not even her vivid imagination could've prepared her for the view of his living room.

Tidy, neat and clean. Just as he liked it. No thrown down furniture; no broken window; no dead Leon lying on the floor. She heard a groaning sound coming from the bedroom and walked into its direction.

She found her friend lying in his bed, covered by a couple of blankets; a bunch of used paper tissues on the floor around him and his cellphone on the nightstand. He was sleeping, despite the heavy cough giving him a hard time. She sighed relieved and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

He woke up feeling a cold hand on his forehead.

"Claire," he whispered. "Call my mom, and tell her I love her."

She giggled.

"I already talked to her and she wants you to stop being such a baby." She caressed his hair out of his face. "You're not dying, you idiot. But you'll surely wish that you would have if you ever scare me like that again." She smiled. "You just caught the flu."

"I never get sick, Claire." He tried to get up, sustaining his upper body with his arms, but couldn't gather enough strength and collapsed again. "I've been poisoned."

She rolled her eyes. Chris had once come up with the same explanation for a hangover. She was used to treating and taking care of men who weren't able to accept that even their killing-machine-bodies were supposed to rest sometimes. She decided not to argue with her friend and follow along with his own version of reality.

"Yeah!" She sighed. "I didn't want to tell you, but you're right. You've probably been poisoned." She turned around and took a bowl she had left on the nightstand. "That's why I made this chicken soup with green and blue herbs for you." That wasn't even a lie. It had green leek in it and the parsley she had used had really had a blueish shimmer on its leaves. "This will make you feel better soon."

She helped him put the pillow behind his back and sit up so he could have his  _antidote_.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked. He nodded. "Good, then you should stand up and get to the living room for a while. I'd like to ventilate your room. Just in case you've been poisoned through the air.

Her story didn't make any sense, but due to his high fever, Leon was too weakened to really suspect anything that Claire had planned. She helped him walk over to the couch in the living room so she could ventilate his bedroom.

Later that afternoon, when Leon seemed to fall into a deep sleep, she decided to take the chance and get her clothes from the hotel. She grabbed her handbag, ready to leave the apartment, when she was stopped by her friend's hand on her wrist.

"Don't leave," he whispered. "Please."

She smiled.

"Don't worry, Leon. I'm staying with you until you're better, but I need to get some stuff first." She knelt down before his bed and caressed his forehead. "Damn, I think the fever's rising again." She tried to get up but Leon was still holding on to her arm.

"Marry me, Claire," he whispered, half-unconscious.

Her free hand flew to her face and covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake him with her shrill laughter.

"How sweet," she said giggling slightly. "That's exactly how I always wished to be proposed to." She freed her hand carefully from his, lifting finger after finger. "But I have to refuse. I've been told today that you're a man for only one night, and if I ever get married, I'd like to last it a little longer." She kissed his forehead carefully. He was already sleeping tight again.


	9. Just Pedantic Friends

She had spent the evening helping Jill pick clothes for her very first official date with Chris. They had been secretly in love with each other since they'd been working together as S.T.A.R.S. officers and now that Jill had finally recovered after several years under Wesker's control, Claire was going to make sure that their feelings would stop being a secret. Her plan was perfect. Jill was staying with Claire at a vacation house she had rented for her free days, also because her own building was getting fumigated. So, when Chris would get her back  _home_  after their dinner, Claire just wouldn't be there. Of course, Jill wouldn't have any keys with her, and even though he'd be incredibly angry at his sister, Chris would accept the situation and invite his ex partner over to his place. The last detail to make sure that the night would end with them having sex was hiding condoms in Jill's handbag. A handbag which was actually her own, just like the clothes and the shoes the blonde woman was wearing.

"Have fun tonight," she said waving them goodbye and seeing how they got into the car. She smiled. Her brother was finally getting the woman of his dreams and she couldn't have been happier. She closed the door and leaned her back against it, smiling widely, as she suddenly got aware of her own problem. She was supposed to be out when Jill was coming back. But where was she going to spend the night?

She definitely couldn't get back to her own place. Not only because of the obvious danger of getting poisoned, but also because of the dead roaches that had to be lying around the floor. She shivered as she thought about it. The other option was staying where she was and pretending not to be home when Chris and Jill came back. But then she would have to park her car elsewhere and sit around all night long with the lights turned off since she didn't know when they would finish their dinner.

"Fuck!" Why hadn't she thought about that earlier? She suddenly remembered how she'd rejected Neil's invitation for the night and wondered if he'd still be free. She didn't want to rush things with her boss, and she definitely didn't want to spend the night with him, but he seemed to be the only choice she had if she didn't want to spend the night in a motel. The red-haired beauty took out her cellphone and looked for his number in her directory when suddenly a message came in.

_Want 2 meet 4 dinner 2nite?_ She smiled at the display and quickly typed back.

_Why do you type as if you were paying for every character?_ She giggled, before seeing Leon type again. This time it seemed to be a very long message.

_'Iwas wondering COMMA regarding the fact that I am in town tonight COMMA if Miss Claire Redfield would like to meet me for dinner COMMA a short drink or just a chat in one of our usual meeting points PERIOD_

_If Miss Claire Redfield has other plans though COMMA I will be totally heartbroken COMMA but I'll pretend COMMA as the gentleman I am COMMA to understand her decision and wish her goodnight and sweet dreams PERIOD_

She read the lines incredulously and burst into laughter. That was probably the most pedantic message she had ever received from him. A very elegant reply to her challenging previous message. Typical Leon. She probably deserved it. Before she could come up with a reply her friend was already calling her.

"Hey," she said with an amused voice.

"So, what is Miss Claire Redfield's answer? QUESTION MARK!" He laughed through the phone.

"I have to admit that you just saved my night," she said. "I'll be ready in half an hour."


	10. Just Protective Friends

"I can't believe you're spending your first Christmas of freedom in California." Leon stared angrily at the screen.

"I'd prefer staying in DC, but they're making me go," Sherry's sweet voice sounded through the speaker as she gave a look of guilt through the camera at him. "It's not really  _freedom_ , you know?"

After Wesker's death Sherry had agreed to become an agent and work for the government in exchange of a little freedom. She had hoped to spend the holidays with her friends, but had been sent to a special training in Los Angeles. Leon suddenly spotted a young man on the screen, walking shirtless behind the blonde.

"Who the hell is that?" he jumped up. "What is that guy doing in your room?"

"Leon, you're overreacting." Sherry rolled her eyes.

"I promise you Sherry, I will..."

Claire pushed him aside. She had been sipping her tea until Leon's reaction had made her decide to interrupt the loving conversation between her friends.

"Okay sweetie, have fun. Merry Christmas and use protection!" She waved cheerfully into the camera.

"But…" Sherry's voice got cut by Claire shutting the notebook. The redhead turned around and gave Leon a threatening gaze.

"How dare you?"

"Claire, have you seen that?" His fearful look met hers. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Leon, she is twenty-three years old. Who cares what she's doing, as long as she's ok?" She saw her friend frown in front of her and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She couldn't help but giggle. His behavior somehow reminded her of Chris. "Oh, come on. I know you'd like to protect her from falling for an immature young man. But I'm pretty sure she wants to find out on her own and make mistakes like everybody else."

"I can't help, Claire. Something about that guy bothers me."

"And I know what it is," she poked him and approached her lips to his ears. "He kinda looks like you in your twenties," she said whispering. He frowned.

"What the fuck does that mean? I still look like in my twenties." He forced a smile and shook his head. Claire was probably right, and he didn't want her to compare him to her overprotective brother. He decided to forget about the situation. Sherry was indeed old enough. He got up, staring at his friend's amused look. "Whatever," he pulled on his jacket and gave her a wink. "I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"To the office. I got work to do?"

"What?" She jumped up, almost spilling her tea. "I thought you had some days off."

"I do." He nodded.

"And you're still planning to work? On Christmas Eve?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, the office is empty and so I can do some undone paperwork." He smirked.

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?" She asked confused.

"You want to see me in a madhouse?" He laughed.

She looked at him worried.

"Leon, it's Christmas. You can't work on Christmas."

"It's not like I had any better plans," he said. She shook her head in disbelief. Her friend had always been a workaholic.

"Yes, you do." She grabbed his shoulders. "You can come with me to New York."

He frowned.

"Claire, I appreciate it, but…"

"Please." She gave him a begging look. "If you don't do it for yourself, do it for me. I would love to spend Christmas with you. Jill and Chris are coming for dinner, too."

"Yeah, look, I don't think your brother will particularly enjoy my company."

She smirked at him.

"You only know grumpy Chris. But today he's Christmas-Chris." She giggled. "Christmas-Chris is nice."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. He had never really been a fan of Christmas, but if there was anything in the world he hated more than holidays, it was arguing with Claire. He looked doubtfully at his friend and shrugged.

"I'll have to bring wine, then."

Claire gave him a wide smile and shook her head.

"Don't bother, none of us can drink. We're all expecting someone to plan an attack on Christmas day." She laughed out loud. "So we have to be ready for anything."


	11. Just Happy Friends

Neil wasn't particularly what people would call an ideal boyfriend. Maybe it was because he wasn't really her boyfriend in the first place. But even if they had ever decided to become more than just coworkers  _with benefits_ ; something unimaginable due to their work; he wouldn't have changed. Neil Fisher was possessive, wild and rough and couldn't be further from caring. But she somehow enjoyed not being treated like a fragile girl, but like the tough and independent woman she was. And she hated to admit that it was her boss who was giving her the best orgasms she'd had in a long time.

How had they ended up in his bed? Usually they didn't even enter the bedroom for their games. The dining table had been the furthest they had ever gotten inside his luxury apartment. They barely could take their hands off each other when they were together. She chuckled and looked to her right, Neil was sleeping next to her, turned onto his stomach and completely naked, from his hips to his feet covered only by the dark sheets. She peeked under the cloth to have a look at his perfect butt. Too bad they had to be working for the same organization. She sometimes wondered how a real relationship with Neil would have been. She'd have loved to see Chris' face when she'd have brought Neil to their Christmas dinner. She smiled at the thought and shook her head slightly to get the idea out of her head. What they had was far more exciting than any romantic relationship. Shy smiles hidden from coworkers; secret meetings in hotels; wild sex on the backseat of his car, without regrets, without shame, without love. Without real love, at least. She bit her lip and smirked. Maybe she could wake him for another round before having to leave. She slid a finger down the line of his jaw, causing him to frown a little as he slowly started waking up.

Understanding her intentions, Neil grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. His touch was demanding but soft and it made her melt in his arms. He really knew how she liked to be kissed; how she liked to be touched. He pushed his tongue eagerly into her mouth and herself to another level of arousal. Releasing a soft moan into his kiss, she let him grab her thighs and pull her under him. His hands; his hands seemed to be everywhere: on her neck, her breasts, her thighs, over her, under her and, of course, inside her. She arched her back as Neil reached for her spot and pushed two fingers into her wetness. How good it felt. Even if she knew that he considered her pleasure more as a success of his own, she loved being fingered by him. Sometimes he would make her come even before undressing her completely; other times she would stop him, eager to feel more than just his hands. That night, she decided to let him go on, to keep enjoying the sensaton of his fingers in her pussy and his thumb on her clit. She pushed her arm behind her head, her hands trying desperately to hold on to the headboard, scratching over the brilliant surface, unable to find stability. Neil smirked victoriously. He loved playing with her, making her moan his name, getting her wet, completely ready for him. He brought his lips to her breast and started licking her nipple, causing her to suck in a breath. She moaned. She gasped. She longed for more. Neil really pushed her further than she'd have ever imagined, deep into a trance only the shrill sound of her phone could pull her out of. She cursed and turned around to see who was disturbing her moment.

"I have to get this," she said smiling, placing one last kiss on Neil's lips.

"Can't that wait?" He frowned, touching her thigh, trying to pull her back onto the bed.

"No, it can't." She pushed his hand away almost violently before answering the phone. "Leon, hey. Everything fine?" Holding the device between her shoulder and ear, she grabbed Neil's shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

"Why does your brother text me asking me if I could stop you from dating your boss?" He laughed through the phone. "He must be really desperate."

"Shit, Jill talked," she cursed. She should have known before that the blonde wouldn't be able to keep the detail about her seeing Neil a secret from Chris.

"Are you really dating your boss, Claire?" Leon's voice became chiding. "After all those months turning him down?" The redhead left the bedroom and stepped onto the balcony. It was better if Neil didn't catch their conversation about him; especially since he was considering her friendship with the agent as a thread. Why he did so wasn't understandable.

"We're not dating. It's just…"

"Just sex?"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't sound right, and I didn't think we would ever get to this point. But trust me, it's perfect the way it is." She giggled. "Also, Kennedy, you're not really the most suitable guy to scold me, regarding your own partner choices."

"Maybe, but I would never sleep with the president!" He let go a deep-throated laugh.

"Only because the president is not a hot blonde!" Her words left him speechless and the fresh breeze blowing around her didn't even let her hear if he was still breathing. "Leon?"

"Sorry, I was just figuring Benford with breasts." He chuckled, causing her to follow along. "Claire, you know I'm not blaming you for anything. You can do whatever you want and you have my full support. I just wonder why Chris is so worried about your relationship with that man."

"He doesn't like him." She hissed.

"I figured that out already, but why?"

She thought a moment.

"I’m not sure why, but he and Chris never got along well with each other."

"So it's mutual?"

She sighed regretfully.

"Yes."

It was probably the sad sound in her voice that told him how much she suffered because of her brother's surveillance on her love life.

"Hey, Claire," he whispered. "You know that your brother only wants you to be happy, and so do I."

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"Are you happy, Claire?" She hated when his voice adopted that caring, sweet tone. It was his own kind of emotional blackmail and it usually worked on her. But this time she wasn't holding back the question her respect for his decisions had always made her keep to herself.

"What about you, Leon? Are you happy?"

A short, weak laugh could be heard through the phone before the silence invaded them again. She had won this round.

"Just promise me you'll take care, okay?" He begged.

"I will. You too."

He hung up and left Claire thinking about their conversation, his words about her happiness still on her mind. She leaned on the balcony banister and watched the city. The views from Neil's apartment were breathtaking and it usually made her feel tiny and unimportant. But happy? The only evidence of how unhappy she actually was got blown away by the soft breeze as soon as it left her eye.

She turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Neil was sleeping again and didn't even react to the tiny kiss she placed on his forehead. No matter how good it felt, a hidden relationship based only on unrestrained sex was not what she was looking for and it was definitely not worth standing the disapproving looks of her brother and her best friend. She cursed herself for letting Leon manipulate her again. If only he’d been as easy to convince as herself, she wouldn't have had to worry about Ada leaving him broken ever again.

She got dressed and left a note for Neil, telling him that she had to leave but didn't want to wake him. She'd have to wait after the TerraSave party the following day to end their affair. It would be Moira Burton's first day and she didn't want Neil to be moody around her long-time friend.

 


	12. Just Sweet Friends

She should have felt sad, guilty, or concerned about recent and upcoming events. But all Claire could feel, finding herself on her bed in that neat hospital room, was blood boiling anger.

"Let me out right now!" she shouted at the nurse in a decided tone. "I need to speak to Barry Burton immediately."

"Miss Redfield, listen." The boring tone in his voice was almost insulting, his hands grabbing her wrists, immobilizing her. "We can't let you expose yourself to other human beings until we know what that T-Phobos virus exactly is."

Claire's face flared with anger. What a jerk! After all she had been through she deserved a little more respect from a muscle package like him.

"You don't understand anything!" Her eyes narrowed. "This is a matter of life and death. Moira Burton's body is still on that island. I need to speak to her father now, not when you guys are done with overanalyzing my blood. If you don't let me go out at least let him come in."

Tired of having to argue with her, the man gave her a hard look.

"Shut. Up. And. Rest."

She felt offended, ashamed and insulted. But Claire understood she couldn't do anything about the situation and gave up fighting, physically at least.

"Don't think this is over," she hissed. "My brother is on his way and I swear to you he's going to kick your ass and get me out of here."

"Oh, I'm sure about that," the young man said in a ridiculing tone and walked slowly to the door, turning one last time before leaving. "Oh, and you should eat something. Maybe next time you're strong enough to fight me." He closed the door before the vase she threw at him could crash against his face. It hit the wall instead.

Claire leaned back in her bed. After waking up from the nightmare on that island she had got locked away immediately. She was surprised she had woken up in a hospital in New York. Her look travelled down to her wrist. At least she wasn't wearing that stupid bracelet anymore.

"And they didn't even have to cut my hand off," she whispered to herself before sighing heavily and closing her eyes. As a naturally good girl she had actually done what she'd been told and tried to sleep. But all those images in her mind just wouldn't let her rest. Mutated Pedro chasing them down; the helicopter Gabe was flying, crashing into that building; Neil dying after becoming a horrible monster; and Moira, her sweet, foul mouthed Moira, buried under all those rocks. She thought about watching TV to distract herself, but felt too exhausted to even concentrate on that. The silence in the room got interrupted by an emphatic knock on the door. It swung open before she could answer, showing a blond man in a leather jacket walking in enthusiastically. He had a quick look at the room's distribution and smirked at her.

"You know? I've always admired your taste in vacation residences," he said. Claire forced a smile.

"How did you get in here? I'm supposed to be locked away from everybody."

"Yes, but you're not under quarantine, Claire." Leon took a chair and sat next to her bed. She looked around and frowned. Of course she knew that if she'd really been contagious, they would have placed her in a special room and the nurse would wear a fucking safety suit to touch her.

"Why don't they let me see Barry then?"

"Because the mayor commanded it so. Someone gave the press a hint and he doesn't want anyone to panic, even if you're fine."

"This is ridiculous! Something like this could only happen in New York. God, I hate this city. I'll have to stay here for months until they find a solution."

Leon took her hand. "That won't happen," he promised. Even after all those years, he still couldn't cope with the guilt about everything Sherry had gone through after Raccoon City. Back then he'd been nobody and couldn't do anything about it. But now he was a well-known government agent and very close to the president. He wouldn't let Claire meet the same fate. Also, her case was quite different than Sherry's. Claire was, as always, overreacting. She smiled at him.

"So," he suddenly said lifting his eyebrows. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? Oh, I'm excellent," she laughed sarcastically. "I've just come back from a trip to a nice island with my coworkers, where we all got infected with a new virus, the T-Phobos. Have you heard about it? Most of my colleagues are dead, one mutated. And in the end we found out that the one who brought us there was no one less that our boss," she frowned.

"Yeah! I heard about that," the blonde said. He saw Claire's sad look. "So, Chris was right about Fisher, huh?"

"Don't remind me of that." She covered her face with her hands and mumbled something like 'He's always right' into her palms. Leon caressed her hair, but didn't say anything. "You better not touch me," she uncovered her face and continued, "they don't let me have showers. I'm dirty and I look and smell awful."

He approached his face to her hair.

"Nope, you don't," he said grinning. "You actually smell nice and you look like a true survivor." Claire smiled again. Leon always cheered her up and his presence made her feel better immediately. She was so happy to see him. It had been only a few days since their irritating phone conversation about her strange relationship with Neil and she was glad they could talk normally again.

"But my hair's a mess. I think I'll need to cut it off." She smirked teasingly at him. "You should give me the number of your hairdresser. I'm sure that those stiff strands would look good on my head as well."

"Better get your head shaved."

"You jerk!" she yelled. "I'd look like an egg."

"Then at least your brother wouldn't have to worry about your boyfriends anymore." He laughed. Though Claire found it funny too, she stuck her tongue out. "By the way," Leon said grabbing his bag, "I have something for you." He showed her a big plastic bag full of small, in colored paper wrapped packages. "I went back to Spain to get these for you."

"Those  _Polvo_ -things you told me about?" She stared at the bag. Leon had had the chance to taste some Spanish cookies before he’d left after rescuing Ashley Graham years before and had, since then, barely spoken about any other dessert.

"Original  _Polvorones_ ," he said. "Typical Spanish Christmas shortbreads. Sweet and delicious, as you like it."

Claire gave him a suspicious smile.

"Hmmm, I thought Spain was celebrating Christmas in December, too."

"If you have contacts you can get them whenever you want," he smirked.

"I bet these are the leftovers," she cried out laughing. "Are you expecting me to eat old cookies, Mister Kennedy?"

"They're as good now as they are on Christmas, maybe even better. Taste one."

She calmed down and gave him a grateful look.

"I appreciate it, Leon, but I'm not hungry."

"I know, but you have to eat something. I heard what that wardrobe of nurse told you."

"I don't think the nurse would recommend this type of diet."

"Well then," he said shoulder shrugging. "I'll have to eat them all myself." He unwrapped one of the small cakes and took a bite. "Hmmm, those Spanish people really know how to make desserts."

Claire looked at him shyly. Though those cookies looked quite dry and dusty, they smelled very good and made her mouth water. Leon's lips were covered with a light layer of powdered sugar. Claire loved powdered sugar. She hesitated a second, but couldn't resist the temptation.

"Maybe I could have a bite of yours," she said shyly.

Leon smiled and handed her his half shortbread. He had always loved the way the redhead used to look at confectionary before eating them. It was a mix of lust and complicity, like she was telling her dessert 'I'm gonna eat you'. He had to admit that she was looking extremely beautiful, with her messy hair, her tired look with dark circles under her eyes, and that curvy smile on her lips. She finally took a bite.

That thing was delicious. It turned dust in her mouth and she truly loved the sensation. She licked the sugar from her lips and smiled, closing her eyes. For one moment she even forgot to breathe. After swallowing she gave her friend a thankful look. It was funny how he always appeared when she needed him the most, like back in Raccoon City. "Thank you Leon. You made my day!"

He handed her the plastic bag and she chose another one of the sweet temptations. He was happy to see she was eating and laughing again. Even if he knew she was right and it probably wasn't a very healthy meal.

"So, T-Phobos," he said chewing, "that sounds cool."

"Right? T-Veronica, T-Phobos... I wonder what will come next. T-Bone? T-Rex?"

"T-Shirt." He laughed out loud. "So, you could mutate any time?" he asked giving her a feigned frightened look.

"That won't be easy! I think I have shown that I'm quite resistant to that," she answered. "You'd need to scare me to death to make me get really emotional and trigger the virus. And I think the only way you could do that is, probably, mutating yourself. So we'd both become monsters and it would be okay." She grinned.

"Oh, yeah, I would totally enjoy becoming a monster if it's with you," he said smiling.

The nurse came back in, carrying a form.

"Oh, so you've been eating," he said looking doubtfully at the  _Polvorones_. Claire was in such a good mood that she even offered him some. But the man shook his head. "Thank you, but I don't eat any sweets." He patted his own belly indicating it was his weight he was concerned about. "Miss Redfield, you can go now."

"What?" Claire looked at him surprised. "Wasn't I staying here until I was a hundred years old?"

"Your test results are out. It seems you can handle your infection," he answered. "Sign these forms and you can leave. But you should come back every two weeks so we can check if you suffer from any suspicious consequences. It might also be helpful if we could get more blood samples from you. But that should be another day. You should come with an empty stomach for that," he smiled at Claire, then turned around and left the room.

Claire was stunned. Everything seemed easy now. She could go see Barry and Kathy and tell them everything about Moira. She looked at Leon.

"You did this," she said.

"What did I do? They said your tests results are fine," he smiled.

"Come on. You must have used your contacts to speed things up! And who convinced the mayor?"

Leon kept smiling at her.

"I couldn't let you stay in here." He winked. "You need to find Moira soon."

Claire didn't know what to say. She knew about the connections her best friend had due to his position, but she always declined his help for personal and private issues. Of course, this was not really a private issue any more. They had to know what exactly was happening on that fucking island.

"Thank you, my friend," she said. "How can I ever reward you for that?"

"Well," he started, smirking, "I may have many connections, but none of them can cook me dinner tonight." He gave her a big smile.

Claire burst into laughter. "You did this all for food, and you still say that I'm the one who thinks with the stomach?"

He laughed as well.

"So, are you cooking me dinner tonight?" he asked. Claire pulled herself together and wiped away a tear the laughter had made her cry.

"First I need to speak to Barry."

"And then you're cooking me dinner?"

"Then I'll have a shower!" She yelled laughing. But seeing how her friend frowned faking a sad look she just couldn't resist and gave in. "And then I'll cook you dinner."

 


	13. Just Favorite Friends

She could see her breath stream out into the cold night as she watched the windows of that lingerie shop. A cute red little set had caught her eye and she pictured herself wearing it the following time she'd spend the night at Piers' place. She couldn't help but smile as her thoughts drifted to him. The young soldier was making her feel like a teenager again, and she didn't even bother. What they had was chemistry; or maybe even magic. Piers was young, handsome, full of energy and for a reason she didn't understand but would never question, he adored her like a queen. It was hard to admit, but she had also developed very strong feelings for the young man. For the first time in years everything seemed perfect, despite the fact that her brother didn't know about her secret relationship with his second-in-command.

She had a quick look at her watch, seeing that she actually still had some time to enter the shop quickly. She was held back by the sound of her phone. A smile popped onto her lips when she read the name on the screen.

"Leon! How are you?"

"Everything fine here. How about you?" He was clearly in a good mood. Work-related, probably.

"Good! I was just out for shopping after a stressful day."

"Stressful? You work too much, Claire. You should disconnect from TerraSave more often." Really? Mr.  _I-even-work-on-Christmas-since-I-have-nothing-better-to-do_  was giving her life lessons? "I'm in New York tonight. How about dinner?"

Oh. That was the reason. He requested her company. She bit her lip and grimaced.

"Oh, Leon. I can't. I'm sorry." She really was. It had been an eternity since she'd last seen her friend. More than a year, probably. Way too long for a usual friendship to resist. Not for theirs, of course, but she still missed him. "I'm seeing someone and I was going to have dinner with him."

"Really?" He sounded excitedly puzzled. "Is it something serious?"

Claire couldn't hold back a smirk. Serious? Way too serious, regarding their connection with Chris.

"Yes, I think it is."

"Claire, that's great! You deserve to be with someone you can take care of." He laughed. "And who takes care of you too, of course."

The hint of a smirk rushed over her lips. She tried to get rid of that awful feeling of letting him down.

"You know that you're still my favorite, don't you?" Lousy. Even if it was true.

"Well, you should change that, probably. If he's not an idiot like Neil Fisher, I'll be happy to give that first place to him."

"Will you remind me of that mistake for the rest of my life?" She arched a brow.

"Just as long as it's funny," he said in a challenging tone. But he soon laughed again. "Take care, okay?"

"You too."

They hung up. Claire smiled at the display, trying to remember for how long exactly she hadn't seen Leon when she suddenly got her eyes covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who." Piers whispered into her ear from behind.

"You should know that I'm not the kind of woman to play 'Guess who' with." She laughed and turned around as he lowered his hands. She kissed him softly.

"Ready for dinner?" He smiled at her after breaking the kiss.

She hummed affirmingly. "Yes."

"Is everything fine?" He'd noticed a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"You look sad. And I'm wondering if there's anything I can do about it." He cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Hesitation invaded her. She'd had some pretty bad experiences talking to her lovers about her best friend. If Leon had been gay or ugly it probably wouldn't have been a problem. But he was good looking, wealthy and probably the straightest man she knew. On the other hand, Piers had shown her more than once that he was worth her trust. She breathed deeply.

"Leon's in town and I had to tell him that I can't have dinner with him tonight." She laughed and made a face of regret. "And I feel bad about it."

Piers smiled and laid his arm around her.

"You should go and have dinner with him."

She looked at him surprised.

"What?"

He smiled. "As far as I know you haven't seen him for a very long time. He's your best friend. Go meet with him. He always cheers you up, doesn't he?"

"Are you serious? What about you and me?"

Piers laughed out loud. How cute she was. He pulled her closer and brought his lips to her left ear.

"Well, I hope that your dinners with him don't end the same way as your dinners with me." He softly bit her earlobe and sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. "We're seeing each other every other day, Claire. I think I'll survive tonight without you. I'll watch the endings of all those movies we never finished." They laughed, almost shyly. Just like their dinners, also their movie nights ended always the same way.

"Would you want to come with me?" Leaving him behind just didn't feel right to her.

He shook his head. "You have your own stuff to talk about. Besides, I'm pretty sure you want to tell him hot details about your new, incredibly handsome and tolerant boyfriend." He joked proudly and arched a brow flirtatiously. "And it wouldn't be believable if you did it in front of me."

Claire laid her hand on his cheek and caressed his lip with her thumb before kissing him passionately.

"How do I deserve you?" She said after breaking the kiss.

"You deserve much more than this," he said tilting his head.

Claire took out her phone and dialed Leon's number before looking back at Piers.

"I love you," she whispered and put the phone to her ear before turning around. "Leon, it's me…"

Piers watched her as she disappeared into the night. It had been the first time she'd said she loved him. He smirked proudly.

He'd have to buy Leon Kennedy a drink someday.

 


	14. Just Exhausted Friends

What an awful ceremony it had been; underlined by the moist, grey weather. Wasn't July supposed to be a warmer month in New York? Claire stared at the empty grave. Piers really didn't deserve such an insulting treatment. Not after what he had done for the B.S.A.A. and the whole world. She sighed. After the memorial she had wanted to stay a little longer and think about the recent happenings. The previous six months had been a nightmare. Not just another one in this long row of fights and missions, but a dreadful experience full of fear and concern about many loved people. Chris, Sherry, Piers, even Leon had been involved in a long chain of related tragedies. Now, it was finally over. Many people had died, Piers one of them. Poor Piers, and poor Chris. Her brother had lost so many people under his command, and wasn't the same man anymore. How could he be the same after everything that had happened? Good Jill was being way too strong, as well. She should have run off with that young officer who had asked her out while Chris was missing. A smile appeared on her lips as she remembered how her friend had turned that poor guy down. He probably wouldn't find enough courage to approach a woman ever again. Suddenly, the familiar smell of a male fragrance invaded her nose. Someone sat next to her in silence.

"I didn't think that you'd have the guts to show up again." She said without looking at him. "Chris is so mad at you."

"I did what I had to do and Chris knows that." Leon gave her an angry gaze. "Are you mad too?"

She shook her head. "No. And Chris isn't serious either. He's just devastated. He'll get back to normal soon. You know, he deeply respects you as an agent."

"I respect him too."

"I was expecting your call." The mocking tone in her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"I know." He looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She nodded. "I was sorry to hear about Benford. He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was. And he got really impressed by you that day at the reception."

"Impressed by me or with the view I was giving him?" She giggled.

"Well," he laughed. "I hope you still have that dress. It will open many doors."

"Yeah, maybe." She finally turned around, allowing her friend a glance at the dark shadows under her eyes. Shadows that made her look like a disgruntled adult more like the cheerful girl he had always seen in her.

"Claire," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong." She looked down and caressed his fingers. Without hesitation, he took her hand in his. "Chris hasn't been the same man since he came back. I feel like I don't know my brother any more. And Piers is gone." His eyes opened widely.

"You two were close?"

"Sort of." She shrugged. A breeze blew some strands of hair into her face and underlined her sad expression.

"Was he…?" No. Had that seriously looking soldier really been the mysterious man joyful Claire had been so excited about the last time they'd met but whose identity she had wanted to keep a secret? Her reaction gave the answer to his question right away, making him pull her into a tight hug. "Oh my God, Claire. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her hair. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was your turn." She was right. He had avoided calling his friend, knowing perfectly that she was mad for having been kept away from the truth about his apparent participation in a bioterrorism attack and his faked death. A scolding from Claire wasn't something pleasant. He loosened the embrace. "Besides, we broke up some time ago."

"What? What happened?"

"He said he loved his job too much to keep on banging his captain's sister behind his back." Seeing her friend's shocked face, she decided to complete the information. "Maybe he didn't choose those words exactly."

His hand found hers and squeezed it tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Really." She licked her lips. "So, how is Ada?" Claire gave him a short, chiding smirk. She had always known how much Leon had adored that woman, but she'd never thought that he'd be able to confront her brother in order to protect her. Her or whoever it had been. At least, as Chris had told her, the agent had had come up with a good reason not to let him kill the  _femme fatale_. He held her gaze and shrugged his shoulders. Shyly. Almost embarrassed. But still convinced. "I see."

Both knew that there were things left to say, and that they needed each other more than ever. Offering company that wouldn't change anything about doubts, guilt or pain, but that would tell them that, at least, they weren't alone.

He smiled tenderly at her.

"You look tired."

"Exhausted. I haven't slept in days."

"Well that explains that grumpy expression on your face," he touched her cheek with one finger. "I have a remedy for that. Come with me."

* * *

 

Although Claire had claimed not to be hungry, a little spark of joy appeared in her eyes when the waiter brought their food. Both agreed that Luigi's was the best Italian pizza in New York. And he wasn't even Italian. His real name was James Lewis; born and raised in New Orleans. But his recipes still tasted more like Italy than Italy itself. They shared a  _Quattro formaggi_ , a  _Prosciutto_  and a bottle of wine and Claire soon showed that she'd actually been starving.

"Now that we can talk openly, tell me something about Piers," he asked chewing.

"He's dead."

"Good. Now tell me something I don't know yet." He frowned and took a sip of wine.

"He was huge." Her mischievous honesty made him cough up the wine that had gone down his windpipe. She just stared and grinned. "Or did you know that too?"

"Very funny, Claire. I guess I should've known who I was dealing with when I asked." He laughed. "Tell me how you two met."

She cleared her throat. "Once the B.S.A.A. and TerraSave had to cooperate and I was sent to pay them a visit." She smiled remembering the events. "They had some really good looking guys there, but they all behaved like five year-old who had never seen a woman."

"I guess they didn't expect you to be so different from your brother." Leon chuckled, flushing down a bit of pizza with a sip of wine.

"Yes." She nodded. "That's what Piers told me later in an email. Seems like they expected someone like Chris in a miniskirt. He apologized for their behavior and asked me for a photograph of Chris when he was younger."

"I want to see that picture too!" Leon looked at her with an all too serious expression.

Claire laughed.

"I sent him one you already know."

"What a pity. I was hoping to see Big Redfield in his high school football jacket." He served her more wine.

"They wanted to see him in his younger days as a S.T.A.R.S. officer, not as a teenager. Besides, Chris didn't play football in high school. He did ballet."

Leon's mouth fell open. "You are kidding!"

"Maybe I am, maybe not. If you want to find out the truth you will have to ask him directly." She grinned mischievously.

The smiles turned into furrowed foreheads and bitten lips. Silence spread between them. It was Leon who decided to finally end it.

"When did you break up?"

"Before they went to Edonia in December."

"Claire, it's been an eternity." Leon frowned. "You could've called me back then."

"You know, I didn't want to bother you with that. Besides, we decided it together and it was okay. I didn't want to betray Chris either." She swallowed.

"I guess your brother now knows about you two."

She nodded.

"Yes, he does. I'm still not sure what blabbermouth told him. Maybe it was Piers himself. Who knows?" She emptied her glass and sighed. "Maybe we should continue with shots."

"Shots?" He asked surprised, following her wish to change the subject. "You think you can keep up with me?"

"Are you challenging me? Remember that time I drank you under the table?"

"I was sick, Redfield! I can drink much more than you, and you know that." He laughed, lifting his hand asking for the bill. Alcohol was probably not the healthiest way to cheer Claire up, but at least she'd end up drunk enough to sleep for a few hours. "I know a place where we'll get the best Tequila you've ever tasted." He winked. "And I'll show you what I'm capable of."

* * *

 

It was a miracle they arrived home without causing an accident. They had emptied a whole bottle of Tequila in that dirty Mexican bar and Leon had still refused to take a cab. Though he skipped a red light and almost killed a pedestrian, he got her to his hotel safe and sound. After getting kicked out of the bar, he had managed to talk Claire into coming with him to his hotel room to empty the mini bar. It hadn't taken much effort. Claire had agreed after only two polite refusals. They both needed that time with each other.

"I'm never gonna ride with you again, you freaking lunatic!" She had been laughing during their whole ride and still couldn't stop.

"Oh please, I'm better drunk than you are sober," he said before opening his eyes widely, faking a scared look. "I have seen you do horrible things behind the wheel, and on a motorcycle." He put his arm around her waist and both tried to hold each other as they walked towards the elevator.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said as he closed the door behind them and watched Claire walk into his hotel suite as straight as she could. He couldn't help but smirk at the view, even though his own abilities to put one foot in front of the other weren't very satisfying either. He slipped out of his jacket and threw the clothing into a random corner, hoping to find it the following day.

He took two glasses and all the small bottles from the minibar and put them on the silver tray along with some snacks. He loved staying at the Ritz. Chocolate and more alcohol were a perfect ending for that evening with Claire. Getting her drunk was a hard task, but she would totally fall unconscious after another round of shots.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch after almost dropping the whole tray on his way.

She held her head. "So dizzy." She sighed and fell back onto the pillows. Her look became absent. "And miserable," she whispered.

"Miserable? Claire, there's no point in the universe where you could be considered miserable." He laughed.

"You know. I'm over the break-up. I really am." She smiled regretfully. "But Piers' death still hit me hard."

He looked at her tenderly. Of course it had. Piers hadn't been important only to her, but also to her brother.

"Wasn't he a little too young for you?" he asked, earning a killing gaze from her.

"No, he wasn't. He was perfect."

"That's what you said about Fisher, too, and in the end—" A pillow hit his face before he could finish the sentence. Claire gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, Fisher was a son of a bitch!" She smiled mockingly and leaned forward. "But, unlike Ada, he was always there the morning after."

"Ouch!" Theatrically, he put a hand on his chest. "That hurt!"

Her giggle filled the room. A second later, she looked down.

"Sorry Leon, I have no right to judge you."

"No, don't apologize." He shrugged his shoulders and mixed the content of two small bottles together in a glass. "You're right. I don't know exactly what I've been expecting to get from her."

She took his hand.

"If you're happy the way it is, I guess it's okay not to expect anything else." She smiled. "It's just your particular way to love each other." He looked down and shook his head. She stared at his gesture. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" He frowned.

"Why do you always deny you love her?"

He blew out a deep, doubtful sigh and chewed on his lower lip.

"That would mean that I admit being fucked up." He forced a smile.

"So what? There's nothing wrong about it. I'm fucked up too!" she yelled giggling. She leaned forward against his shoulder and burst into contagious laughter, inviting him to join her ecstatic situation.

"Well then." He laid his arm around her shoulders as she stretched her legs over his right knee. A very comfortable position to be in. "At least we can be fucked up together." A smile of complicity crawled up on both their lips.

And then it happened.

She actually wanted to place a kiss on his cheek, not expecting him to turn around in that moment. It was just a hint of a touch, but enough to make them both shy away from their unwanted peck on the lips.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." She buried her face in her hands. It had been the first time they had kissed each other on the mouth and she felt incredibly embarrassed. He couldn't help but laugh at her. How sweet she was.

"No drama, Claire. We've been friends for so many years now, I think we can handle that." The touch of his hand on her hair made her put her hands down and stare at him doubtfully. Her face blushed with an intense red. What a funny thing to see. Feeling the need to ease her concern, he cupped her chin and placed another tiny, friendly kiss on her lips as well. "See? No big deal."

But it was indeed a big deal. The biggest deal they could have caused that night, and what both would consider the worst mistake of their whole friendship. But that would happen far in the future, or maybe the following day. Whatever happened first. Right there, in the living room of Leon's hotel suite, they smiled at each other, hesitating, feeling something they shouldn't feel. Their small intimacy had awakened a certain curiosity they wanted to satisfy. Her glowing eyes and parted lips, along with his hand still caressing her hair was enough to convince even the strongest wills. He looked into her beautifully sparkling blue eyes and slowly brought his free hand to her chin again. A short smile. A thumb flicking over her lower lip. Then, he leaned forward.

Her heart skipped a beat when his lips met hers. It wasn't just a simple peck like the one before. It was a real kiss, much more intense, and yet so tender. She closed her eyes as she felt him nibble gently on her lower lip. His lips were softer than she had expected and the salty-sour taste of the lemon-soaked Tequila still lingered on them. She knew something was not right about what they were doing, but it felt so good. How could it possibly be wrong? She put her hand on his cheek and started sliding her fingers over the line of his jaw, while he continued playing with her hair.

He hadn't expected her to taste that good, or maybe he had. But he hadn't imagined she would ever let him go that far. It was weird, and wrong, and so fucking exciting, and through the numbness the alcohol had caused he was enjoying the moment way too much to stop. All the teasing, the doubts, the frustrations, sorrows and curiosities of the previous fifteen years came out, invading their bodies with an intense heat and desire for each other. It made him want more. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, where she received it willingly with soft a moan. Of course he knew it wasn't right. She was his best friend, probably the person he most trusted in the whole world, and for many years he had fought down the fact that she was a very attractive woman in order not to destroy what they had built up together. But now the yearning for becoming one with her couldn't be held back any more. Giving in to his most basic instinct, his hands slid to her thighs and under her skirt. He wanted to feel her, to discover those spots that had been forbidden to him for so long.

She moaned as she felt his touch and tangled her fingers in his hair, wanting to tease him, to make him whine into her mouth. She moved herself onto his lap, one leg on each side, and caused their sexes to rub against one another through their clothing. She almost cried out of joy when she noticed that something was growing in his pants.

Of course he wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. He didn't know when exactly he had stopped giving a shit about anything and just let the idea of fucking her grow wildly in his mind. It didn't matter. They were young and they were drunk and the next day would be as good as any other for regrets. Fingers unbuttoned her blouse, opening access to her breasts. He cupped them, massaged them softly as she slid her hands over his trained chest, enjoying the touch as much as he did. He finally broke their kiss to bring his mouth to her right nipple, nibbling softly on it through the fabric of her bra. She grabbed the hem of his sweaty shirt and nudged him away from her breast to pull it over his head. Tracing a line of hot kisses on his neck, she made her way down to his chest, twirling her tongue over his bare skin and enjoying his soft salty taste on it. He moaned. Her lips and hands felt amazing on his body. Claire definitely knew what she was doing.

He blew out a short breath of admiration when he saw her get up to lift her skirt. Her moves were soft and smooth like a cat's and he just wanted to pull her back onto him again. She pulled her panties down, leaving them on the floor next to them, and smiled at his expression of pure human desire to explore her most inner spots. Kneeling down before him, her hands worked on his belt and zipper, freeing, layer by layer, his huge erection, and the expectation of what was about to come was getting her soaking wet. She heard his moans, saw him tilt his head back at the sensation of her cold fingers stimulating his hard member. What an incredible sight! However, she wasn't going to stay like that forever. She wanted to feel him, fully, completely. Bathing in his hungry look and soaking up all of his attention, she crawled back onto his lap. Wet lips rubbed against his hardened tip. She loved teasing him. A smile appeared on her lips. Simply delicious. She kissed him again.

Leon's head spun and he couldn't bear it any longer. She had gone very slow, too slow. So slow it had driven him completely wild. His fingers hooked into her hips and pushed them down, driving his whole manhood right into her depth with one quick thrust and a deep groan. It was done. He was inside. Now, there was no turning back. Not that either of them had really wanted to go back. With a full-throated moan, she placed her hands on his shoulders, getting ready to move.

And, oh, how she moved! He hadn't expected something like that from sweet Claire. She knew exactly how to lift and lower herself and to compress her inner muscles around him. He couldn't believe it was really happening. It was Claire, and she was wet and hot and felt so incredibly good that he started wondering why they hadn't surrendered to their desires before.

"Claire," he gasped against her lips, "my Claire."

"Just shut up!" She moaned and leaned over to bite his neck, releasing a small cry of pain and pleasure from his throat. They started their rhythmic dance on his couch, willing to feel each other, to let each other feel. Touching and exploring their bodies and tasting their lips. Claire continued moving her hips up and down, making him enter as deep as she could, and driving him completely wild. His hands on her hips helped her move. She leaned back, holding onto his shoulders with both hands, riding him shamelessly, driving him into the depth so he hit every spot inside her. There was no doubt he completely loved it.  
She stopped moving and lifted herself, climbing off his lap to get onto her knees on the pillows next to him, with her upper body leaned against the backrest. He couldn't believe his luck. He stood behind her and pressed his member against her, his fingers caressing her thighs and butt, stealing a moan of arousal from her throat. She gave him an intense look over her shoulder. How beautiful she was, kneeling in front of him with her exposed pussy under the lifted skirt, her swollen lips and the intense blush on her face - only for him. Her juices were literally dripping from her entrance and the sheer view of it was driving him crazy.  _Oh, fuck!_

He rubbed his tip against her pink lips from behind, causing her to suck in a breath. He loved hearing her moan for him and enjoyed the soft touch himself. She was so fucking wet. He wanted to be inside her warmth again. Without further hesitation, he slid himself into her from behind and kept fucking her, moving slowly at first, but soon increasing his pace and thrusting into her with fury.

She moaned. She screamed. She bit a pillow to cushion her voice. She could only imagine in what an embarrassing position she was kneeling on his couch, but he felt so good inside her that every other thought soon vanished from her mind, letting only lust and desire take their place.

"God, Claire. This is-" Her name sounded so different when he moaned it. Was it really her who was letting him in?

"Oh, Leon." Yeah, that was definitely her voice. Her whole body felt numb and electrified at once. She leaned her left arm on the backrest, resting her head on it, as her right hand went down to her clit. "Fuck me," she cried as she started rubbing herself frantically.

He didn't need to hear more. His thrusts became harder, deeper, if that was even possible. He wanted to make her scream, make her come and finally release deep inside of her. Head tilted back, he pushed forward again and again, feeling Claire's burning heat around him. She rocked her hips back and forth to intensify the feeling and deepen his thrusts.

The clapping sound of his hips against her butt joined their moans and filled the room completely. He leaned forward and cupped her breasts again, feeling how hard her nipples had turned. He buried his teeth in her shoulder, making her contract her inners tightly around his cock to increase the friction. She was driving him completely crazy.

"Claire I'm-"She was sucking him in completely and the intense tightening grab caused him to come sooner than he'd expected, a deep moan announcing his climax. Spasms ran through his body as he released in her. His moves got slower, equally intense though, until he shot his last drop into her.

The moans and screams turned into shy laughter. The sudden feeling of the cold air surrounding them made her shiver, and also Leon felt it after pulling out, missing instantly her inviting heat around him. His clumsy effort to enfold her had no other effect than making them both collapse upon the couch. He turned her towards him, cupped her jaw and brought his lips to hers again. After the heat of the moment had been blown away, all that was left was the trust, care and love —yeah, even some sort of love— they felt for each other. Her arms embracing his strong body, she closed her eyes in peace, while he caressed her red hair and kissed her sweat-soaked forehead. He stared at her, admiring her beauty for a while. A small smile appeared on his lips when he realized that she was breathing regularly. He had made it; Claire Redfield was sleeping tight and peacefully in his arms.


	15. Just Drunk Friends

A strange noise pulled Leon out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and stared into a quiet face, buried under several strands of red hair. He looked at her and smiled tenderly at first but sucked in a short breath as the previous night came back to him, along with a terrible headache. Also, that fucking noise was still hammering on his ears. He looked around and saw his phone on the floor, wondering how it ended up there. He suddenly noticed that it was ringing, and jumped off the couch to answer it.

Claire was woken by the heavy movement. Still not fully awake, she looked at the man who had interrupted her sleep so unsoftly and smiled at the glance of his bare, trained back, before understanding what was happening; what had happened a few hours before. She felt under her skirt for her underwear and cursed herself in disgust when she noticed the hot fluid that was still dripping out of her.

"Hunnigan." Lucky it wasn't one of her usual video calls.

Leon turned around to Claire, who was desperately trying to straighten her clothes. His eyes met hers. That was all. It felt like an invisible force tore them apart. Was it doubt? Fear? Guilt? He couldn't tell. He lifted a finger, asking her to give him one minute. Claire nodded, faking a smile. "Yes, sure, I think I can be there in an hour. Can you send me the details?" He walked over to the bedroom, still speaking on the phone.

As soon as he had turned his back to her again, Claire jumped off the couch. Shoes, handbag, underwear? Where were her goddamn panties? Somewhere on the floor, probably. Bingo!

"Got it. Thanks, Hunnigan." Leon heard the sound of a lock, turned around and saw the red haired figure escape through the front door. "Claire, wait!" He started running after her. "Hunnigan, I'll call you back in a minute."

She had chosen the stairs, not wanting to risk being reached by Leon while waiting for the elevator. She didn't really know what she was running from, but she needed to get out of there. Leon reached the door and called her name into the hallway, without any answer. If he'd worn a shirt he would have sprinted after her, but the hotel didn't seem the right place to chase a girl down the stairs wearing only half buttoned pants. He hit the door frame in anger, much to the disadvantage of his knuckles. Rubbing his fist, he blew a curse through his teeth. An elder man looked at him from the door on the other side of the hall.

"I was like you, young man." He smiled nicely, "Until I tried Viagra." Leon looked at him in disbelief before forcing himself to smile thankfully. As if he had ever needed that. He shut the door and walked back into the living room. His headache was killing him and the situation was definitely too much to handle. Head in his hands, he dropped onto the couch again, trying to exhale all the tension gathered in his muscles along with the breath. What the fuck had he done? He'd had drunk, way too much this time. Then he'd had sex. With Claire. He felt the need to punch himself in the face. Among all the women in the world he hadn't had fucked yet, it'd had to be Claire. She was his best friend, his best female friend, and she had suddenly turned more female than ever. Teeth found his lower lip as he remembered the previous night's experiences. He hadn't even used a goddamn condom.  _Great, Kennedy! Great!_

"Shit!" Whatever. Swearing wouldn't change anything. It was done. Confused and with the urgent need to speak to her, he still understood Claire's reaction. That whole situation was freaking him out as well and a small part of him was even happy he could delay the inevitable conversation until later. He decided to start the day normally and give his friend some time to think. It would do him well too. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he called Hunnigan back.

Claire was, meanwhile, on her way back home, in a cab, staring out of the window and swearing to herself that she'd never drink again.

* * *

 

Someone was in her apartment. She noticed it immediately. Lucky she had a loaded gun hidden for emergencies like that. She pushed her hand into the handbag that was hanging discretely on the rank in the hall, before she slipped into the living room, keeping her back glued to the walls. The blond, uninvited figure had her back turned to her.

"Good morning Claire." Jill turned around and smiled at the barrel of the gun her friend was still pointing at her. "I hope that you can forgive that I used the extra key you gave me. I didn't know where else to go."

Claire lowered the weapon. Who else but Jill or Chris would she have expected? She was definitely losing it.

"Don't worry sweetie." She walked into the room and sat down at the table, putting the gun onto the wooden surface. "What's wrong?"

Jill headed to the kitchen and got her a plate with steaming eggs and bacon.

"They're probably not as good as yours, but I think they're okay. And you definitely look like you need breakfast." She smiled and sat down to get back to the point. "You know, I just had to get away from Chris."

"Finally," Claire said stuffing the fork into her mouth. " _Youf ftood enouf._ "

"I don't know." Jill looked at her. "We had a huge fight yesterday. I don't know what to think about it. He's never been like this before." She sighed. Claire looked concerned at her friend.

"Is it still about-?"

Jill's nod interrupted her.

"Is it really this hard to speak about those six months?" She frowned. "I just want him to open up to me. I don't care what he did." She lowered her look. "Do you imagine he met someone-"

"Don't say it!" Claire yelled. "Don't even think it! Chris loves you. Not someone he met while he didn't know that he already had a place where to keep his dick."

Jill took her hand and giggled.

"I meant someone who pulled him into something worse than the condition Piers found him in." At Claire's puzzled gaze, she stopped speaking in riddles. "I think he might have done something criminal when he didn't know who he was. Quick money is extremely tempting for many people."

"Oh." Claire shook her head smiling. "I completely misunderstood."

"Also-" Jill gulped down the lump in her throat. "If he loves me, why doesn't he want to touch me anymore?"

Claire frowned. That was weird indeed. When her brother and Jill had got together, the beautiful blonde had awakened something new in Chris. Their relationship had become pretty fast, pretty close and intense, up to the point that they weren't able to keep their hands off of each other. And now their sex life had gone down to zero? Something was definitely wrong about it. But the last thing Claire wanted was to worry her friend.

"Well, maybe he's embarrassed about what he did and thinks he doesn't deserve you." Claire smirked shyly and took another forkful of eggs.

"Maybe." Jill's forehead furrowed, she observed the redhead with a critical look. "So, what happened to you?"

Claire lifted her brows feigning confused surprise.

"To me? Nothing."

"Don't get me wrong, dear, but you look like shit." Jill smirked in concern. "Where were you last night?"

Claire cleared her throat.

"I slept on Leon's couch," she said rubbing her head.

"Really? Sleeping?" Jill arched a brow.

"Yes, of course." Claire giggled nervously. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Tossing and turning because of your insomnia like for the past two weeks maybe?"

_Phew._  The redhead calmed down.

"Oh, yes. It seems what I needed was half a Tequila bottle." She laughed nervously. That had been close.  _Stop talking shit, Claire. How would she find out about it?_

The doorbell rang and caused the redhead to jump off her seat, teeth clenching and swallowing hard.

"I'll get that," Jill headed to the door.

"Jill, wait, please," Claire begged. She was about to run off again, afraid of any confrontation with Leon. A sigh of relief escaped when she saw that the man behind the door was Chris.

"Hey," Jill greeted, leaning against the door leaf.

"Hey," he replied shyly smiling. "How are you?"

The woman nodded and opened wide, inviting him into his sister's apartment.

"Morning Claire," he greeted her before seeing her hangover look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said. "I was just gonna have a shower."

"You should call Leon as soon as possible." Chris gave her an amused look. She just stared at him. Confused. Terrified.

"What? Why?"

"You left your phone in his hotel room."

Her mouth fell open.

"Oh. Did I?"

"Yes," her brother affirmed nodding. "I called you this morning to ask if you knew where Jill was and he got it. You probably dropped it when you carried him home last night." A mischievous smile drew itself on his face. "I'd have loved to see Kennedy drunk on my sister's shoulders."

Claire forced a smile remembering that it hadn't been her shoulders he had been on.

"I wasn't feeling much better than him." She laughed. For a moment she had thought Leon had told Chris about their night together. She felt ashamed for her behavior and for judging him. "I'll go and call him," she said and headed to the phone in the next room.

The couple watched her leave.

"Did they-?" He asked.

"She hasn't told me anything, but she's definitely acting weird." Jill smiled. "Didn't he say anything else?"

"Oh, come on! You won't expect him to tell me that he slept with my sister, will you?" He laughed. "But he insisted quite too often that I'd tell her to call him. That was very suspicious. I mean, what else was I gonna do? He has her phone."

They both let go a shy laughter.

"You said you were looking for me?" Jill asked expectantly.

Chris looked at his girlfriend. She held his gaze, waiting for an explanation.

"Jill, it's not easy," he said scratching the back of his head, his eyes stuck on some point on the floor. "I always thought that those things only happen to others."

"It's okay Chris. I can handle it. But, please, just tell me what's wrong. I can't stand this silence any longer." She smiled at him as she felt her heart beat faster. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Those words again. His partner. She deserved so much more that what he could offer her. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here it goes." He looked seriously into her eyes. "You know, I was pretty confused when I ran away from the hospital, chased by a stabbing feeling of guilt I could neither explain nor leave behind." He looked at her and saw her nod telling him she wanted him to continue. "I didn't remember much from my life. So, I was actually quite pleased when that girl offered me her company." He shook his head and looked up regretfully.

Jill frowned. She had expected that information to pop out. It still hurt.

"Chris," she whispered. "I told you that I don't care who you slept with. You didn't know who you were."

She took a step forward, trying to take his hand. He shied away.

"I tried to kill her, Jill." He angrily flipped away from her, staring at his shivering hands. "I strangled her."

Her mouth went dry. She just stared at him.

"What?" Her voice shivered. When she'd thought of criminal acts she hadn't expected attempted murder. Chris, her Chris, had really laid his hands on an innocent soul? He had always let justice guide him through his adventures. How had he been able to do such an awful thing? He still couldn't look up.

"I lost control. She'd taken me in, had taken care of me, and how did I pay it back?"

Uncountable thoughts rushed through her head. He had lost control? What had caused this to him? Pain and regret was written all over his face. His actions seemed to have moved him a lot.

"Tell me what happened. Talk to me, please." Her begging voice pulled his attention back to her. He took a deep breath.

"Her name is Anya." He grimaced. "Young, full of energy, and she saved my life when I had already given up on it." Jill just listened, careful not to look too concerned. Chris needed her support now. Needed her to be strong for him. "She let me live with her, showed me that those nightmares, that guilt that haunted me, was no reason to give up fighting." He bit his lip so hard it almost started to bleed. "She kept me from falling deeper into misery."

"What happened?" She gulped down a knot in her throat. Even without knowing who he was, without remembering the reason behind all his being, she couldn't believe Chris just attacked an innocent girl. A helping hand.

"She-" He sighed and clenched his fists and teeth. "She cut her hair."

"What?" She stared at him, brows furrowed. He fidgeted.

"She had long, straight, black hair when I met her. One day, she cut it off. Short." Hesitation wrote its lines on his face. "Short like Ada's. Like the woman I thought who had killed my men. Of course. I still didn't remember anything about those happenings. I just felt unreasonable rage."

"Oh, Chris." Jill's face creased into a sad expression and she took another step into his direction. He stepped back again. A guilty look hit her. She swallowed.

"Everything went black all of a sudden. When I woke from my trance, she was lying on the floor. I thought she was dead." A deep sigh left his lips. "And I didn't do anything. I just ran away and left her behind."

Seeing him like that nearly broke her heart. Far beyond the pain of knowing someone else took care of him while she hadn't even travelled to Edonia to look for him, leaving all work to young Piers, she felt his grief, his shame.

"But she survived, didn't she?"

"Not thanks to me. I don't know who helped her." He couldn't hold her gaze. "Before I went to China I got back to her district and I saw her. She saw me too, but turned away." He put his hands on his head. "I couldn't even face her to apologize. What happened to me, Jill? When did I become this? I bring trouble and death to those I care about, who care about me. Anya, Finn and all my other men." He sighed. "Even Piers died because of me, which caused collateral damage to Claire."

She knew his pain. She had gone with him through it. Chris had always wanted to protect others. Unfortunately, the loss was always way too big. She held her breath. How could she comfort him in this?

"Chris, I-"

"And you, Jill." He finally found the strength to look into her eyes again. "I already lost you once. I can't risk losing you again, hurting you, or even worse. Not you, Jill. Not you."

Tears shot into her eyes.

"Chris, listen." She finally reached him. Caught his hand and made him look at her. "What happened was tragic, but it wasn't you who did this to that girl." A comforting smile grew on her lips. "Conscious Chris Redfield wouldn't have lost control. I know that for sure." She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "And you don't bring death to those you love. You give them hope, a place where they belong and strength to move on. All your men were so proud of being able to work under your command." She smirked, hoping to find the right words. "Our job is dangerous, and they knew it. And I'm sure nobody of them would ever regret having been part of your team." Yes. That had sounded good. Not completely convincing, but good. "And, speaking for myself, I prefer dying young than missing one second by your side."

Wasn't she lovely? Chris smiled at her. Jill Valentine, his partner, the woman by his side. How had he ever been able to forget her? She had always been there when he had needed her, even in the three years she had been missing, the sheer hope of finding her had made him survive the loss. The memory of why he had fallen in love with Jill back in the nineties came back to his mind. She had always seemed perfect to him. Strong, warm hearted and so damn sexy.

"I love you, Jill." He laid his arm around her and pulled her closer.

There it was, the touch she had longed for for so long.

"I love you too." She smiled widely, wiping away a tear, and embraced him.

He stroked her back. How good it felt to have spoken to her about his fears and doubts. She immediately eased his pain and made his anger and doubts vanish. All of his doubts. His hands rose and cupped her jaw, pulling her into his kiss. A deep one, full of passion. She just let him take control and taste how much she had missed his touch. He nibbled her lower lip softly as his hands slowly made their way down her body, caressing her breasts on their way, her waist, her hips, her butt.

She chuckled into his kiss, still not quite believing that he was really touching her again. She had missed him so much. A wave of joy overcame her when she felt his erection pressing hard against her hips. So hard. They broke the kiss, gasping for air, and stared at each other. There hadn't been so much complicity between them since before he had left for Edonia.

"Home?" He asked gasping for air. She shook her head.

"Too far away. Here!" She pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

 

She didn't remember her own phone number. Her hands shivered as she looked through her directory, where she'd only written down the eight or nine most important contacts. After thinking a second if she should better call Leon or herself, she decided to call him, probably be the less mean act. She heard the tone, hoping that, for the very first time, Leon Kennedy wouldn't get her phone call.

"Claire!" Of course he did answer. She couldn't say anything. Her shallow breath joined her violently beating heart. She'd never felt such a strong desire to end a phone call. "Hey!" he said with soft shout.

That was all. Nothing else. They listened to each other's breathing for several seconds. Seconds that seemed an eternity. It was the redhead who finally broke the silence.

"Leon, I'm sorry," she whispered.

A relieved sigh was blown through the line.

"Claire-"

"I panicked, and I was afraid of saying something I'd regret." Desperately, she tried to find an explanation to her own behavior.

"It was my fault, Claire. All this."

"Don't be silly. This is something we both did," she said convinced.

"Yes, but I started it all. You were having a bad time and you were drunk and I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"Oh, come on! You were drunk too. I saw you drive over a roundabout." Her sweet laughter filled the line. It was good to hear her laugh. He sighed quietly into the phone.

"Can we meet?"

 


	16. Just Wrong Friends

As always, when she entered the restaurant, Leon was already there. His habit of arriving exaggeratedly early to appointments had always annoyed her. But that day she was glad he didn't make her wait for him. Her nerves were killing her and her heart started beating heavily when she walked over to his table. He didn't seem to feel particularly sick. Shouldn't he be struggling with a hell of a hangover like she was? Apparently, he wasn't. He looked perfectly fine and as handsome as always and she hated him for it.  _Asshole. Stupid, perfect asshole in a leather jacket._  He was talking on the phone, it seemed important.

He'd had three cups of coffee before Claire arrived. Even if being late had saved his life more than once, he liked getting to appointments early, as far as it was possible. But the tension grew with every passing minute and it was hard to bear. He usually didn't care much about the day after. Most women understood or even shared his lack of interest in talking, pretending they would ever see each other again. Of course, the upcoming encounter wasn't a usual one, and neither was the woman he was going to meet. He swallowed. How would the first moments be? How would they greet each other? He pictured himself standing up and receiving her in a completely natural way, with a kiss on the cheek or on her hair. Or maybe a hug. A friendly hug, not too tight. Or just a pat on the shoulder. Maybe just hand shaking. When he finally spotted her on her way across the street, he wasn't ready for a direct confrontation with his friend. In a desperate attempt to avoid the first moments of contact, he took out his phone and did what he'd be incredibly embarrassed of later that day. He faked a call.

"How could that happen?" He put on his most concerned look, but smiled and stood up as his eyes met Claire's. She gave him signs not to stand, and sat down in front of him in silence. "But I was there this morning and everything was fine. Yes. Yes I can go check on it later. Don't worry, Hunnigan, I'll take care of it." He pretended hanging up and looked at Claire.

"That sounded like trouble," she said shyly.

"It's nothing, I just need to get back to the meeting point before taking my flight."

"I see. When are you leaving?"

"9 p.m."

She nodded as sign of understanding before silence took control of them again. Leon stared at the dark circles in his empty coffee cup. Claire glanced around at the other customers. Nobody wanted to start the unpleasant conversation.

"You hear them too, don't you?" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"The voices in my head telling me to say something." He smiled as he heard her laugh out loud.

"And to act naturally? Yes, I hear them too." She giggled, before finally finding the words. "Leon, I'm so sorry. No matter what happened last night or whose fault we eventually decide it was, I shouldn't have left the way I did."

He smiled relieved and took her hand in his. It was cold and shivered.

"I understand, Claire. I was freaked out, too." He took out her phone and handed it to her. "I found it on the floor when Chris called. I hope you don't mind I answered."

A relieved expression ran over her face as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't told me." She smiled and checked her phone for new messages and unanswered calls.

"Claire, listen," he finally said. "I don't know if you're aware of it but- " He hesitated. What was the right way to bring up that subject? Claire looked up hesitantly. He took a deep breath. "We didn't use protection."

Claire stared at him, showing an amused expression.

"Unless you have any strange infections, you don't need to worry about that," she said smiling. "I'm on birth control."

He frowned smiling hesitantly.

"Responsible and irresponsible at once."

"Don't blame me. I'm not the only one here who forgot the fucking condom." She pointed out giggling. He smiled at her.

"By the way, now that you mention strange infections. How is the T-Phobos transmitted? I wouldn't like to see myself mutating." He smirked, receiving a furrowed eyebrow in response.

"Screw you, Kennedy!" Laughing, she threw a paper napkin at him and stuck her tongue out at his sarcastic glance.

They calmed down after their laugh attack.

"So, no risk?" His shy look made her giggle.

"Well, there's always a risk left. But it's unlikely." She shrugged. "Sorry Leon. I'm not going to make you a daddy." She frowned as she saw him sigh in relief. "You seem almost too happy about that."

"Claire, come on," he said with a calm voice. He knew for sure that Claire wouldn't want to bring a probably infected child into a by bioterrorism threatened world, but he was relieved to see her smirk shamelessly again. He didn't want to offend her either.

She looked at him seriously. "Do you regret it?"

Regret it? Did he regret it?

"Can I be honest or do we have to stick to etiquette?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh, please be honest." She frowned. "Didn't you like it?"

"Claire!" This was absurd. He smiled innocently and looked away. "It was amazing." He looked into her eyes again. "And no, I don't really regret it. I mean, this morning I did. But seeing how well we're taking this, it makes me proud of us."

She bit her lip and smirked.

"Yes, I think we can really be proud. This has been the ultimate test for our friendship."

"A pretty stupid test we probably shouldn't repeat." He nodded affirming his own explanation.

"Stupid, yes. Well, at least you haven't ended up on a foot-long list of women along with Ashley Graham-"

"Oh, wait!"

"And Angela Miller." She looked at him forcing a smile. "I hope you'll at least call me sometimes now that you had me."

He was about to laugh out loud, thinking she was kidding before he saw the deeply concerned look on her face. His mouth fell open. Was she really comparing herself to those women? He took her hand and made her look at him.

"Claire, you're wrong." He swallowed. "You're wrong if you think that you're just another girl in my bed, or on my couch. Because you are and you always will be the most important person in my life, even if we don't end up married to each other." He smirked. "You're wrong if you think that I already got everything I wanted from you. Because I still want to receive your call for my birthdays, and I still want to watch sports with you and spend Christmas at your place. I would even say I'd like to be chased by zombies again if it was with you. You are my best friend." He saw a teary look in her eyes. Her mouth opened, but it seemed too difficult for her to speak.

"Leon, I don't know what to say." Her expression spoke for itself. She was obviously moved by his words.

"Say you're sorry." He laughed and leaned back. "Because you're also wrong about me and Ashley and about me and Angela."

"Oh, come on!" She yelled. "I believe you if you say that nothing happened between you and Ashley. But Angela? Hello? You went  _diving_  together. So now, tell me, what does  _diving_  mean if not  _you diving into her?"_

He burst into laughter, loving her sharp tongue.

"You're wrong," he repeated. "Do you want to know what  _diving_  meant?"

She looked doubtfully.

"I don't really want to know about your strange underwater sex practices."

"I never slept with her, Claire," he said. "What happened was a kiss, and not even a very pleasant one."

She gave him a killing look.

"Why would she call that  _diving_?" She frowned expectantly. He couldn't hold back a smirk, seeing the hint of relief on his friend's face.

"Well." He cleared his throat remembering the happenings in the WilPharma facilities some years before. Something he wasn't particularly proud of. "It happened underwater." Claire just stared at him incredulously.

"Oh my God! How can you be so shameless?" She laughed.

"Dunno," he said in a teasing tone. "But somehow I ended on the same list as Neil Fisher. That says all."

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Really Leon? The same old joke?"

"Yes, you deserve it!"

They gave each other challenging looks before suddenly laughing at the situation.

"So," he said. "Are we even and back to normal?"

"Even and back to normal." She smiled.

The two had another coffee together. Claire told him that Chris and Jill had solved their problems in her bathroom and Leon explained, skipping the details, where his next mission would probably take him to. When it came to say goodbye, they embraced each other in a tight hug before going different ways. Both left with the certainty that nothing, absolutely nothing regarding their friendship would ever get back to normal.

But they wouldn't let each other know about that.

 


	17. Just Sleepy Friends

Leon's whole apartment smelled like Chinese food when he came back to Washington about three o'clock in the morning. Not even a government agent was safe from getting his flights delayed. In his living room he found Sherry sitting at the dining table, eating noodles with chopsticks and letting herself get hypnotized by the late-late-night TV schedule.

"Really? Chinese?" He patted her shoulder, causing her to jump up. "Didn't you have enough of that kind after spending six months captive in Langshiang?"

"Leon!" She hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you! Come, sit with me. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, actually. I've only had some cups of coffee today." He took a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back from my latest mission tonight, only to find that my apartment smells funny. I think there's a dead rat stuck somewhere. But, of course, no pest control is available after midnight in this stupid city," she complained while she handed Leon a box of his favorite noodles and a pair of chopsticks. At least she had been able to find a twenty-four-hour Chinese restaurant.

"Urgh!" He grimaced in disgust and opened the box. The delicious smell of the noodles stung into his nose and made his mouth water. "So, how was your mission?"

"A complete success, of course." She smiled widely. "Also, I saw Jake again."

Although he had watched them interact with certain delight, ever since Leon had found out about Jake Muller's origins, he understood why Chris Redfield had always been so overprotective with his little sister. Albert Wesker's son was really not the type of man he wanted to see Sherry married to, but he definitely didn't want to be the jerk Chris had been known as. Also, Sherry's look had adopted a strange glance since she'd met the young man. He forced a smile.

"Really? How is he?" He sucked in some noodles.

Sherry blushed. "Fine." She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked chewing. "You're not seriously expecting me to ask you about your love life, are you?"

"Nah!" She gave him a sarcastic look and poked her food with the chopsticks. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Claire about it."

 _Claire._ For some reason, hearing the redhead's name caused his stomach to lurch. His stare got stuck nowhere and he became quiet, soon caught by Sherry.

"Leon? Are you alright?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes before looking at him in concern. "Did something happen to Claire?"

Her shrill voice pulled him back to reality. He looked at her and lifted his eyebrows. "No, no, not to her," he said. "But that B.S.A.A. soldier they gave the ceremony for yesterday; Piers Nivans." He sighed. "It turned out they were dating some time ago."

"Oh my God, poor Claire!" Sherry closed her eyes and shook her head. She had heard what tragic fate Chris' partner had met shortly after their ways had parted in China; but she hadn't known about his close relationship with her red-haired friend. "She must be devastated." She instantly took out her phone and dialed.

"Sherry, it's even later in New York. You'll wake her."

"Shhhh," she waved him shut. "Hey Claire, It's me, Sherry. Leon told me everything. Please call me back." He coughed up heavily as he heard her words, trying his best not to choke on a piece of food that had gone down the wrong pipe. Sherry hung up. "Mailbox. Maybe she is really sleeping."

"I told you." He smiled nervously after clearing his mouth with a bit of water. He'd have to send Claire a message before the break of the following day.

"Did you take care of her?"

"Sorry?" Leon scowled at her irritating question.

"I mean, did you cheer her up with pizza and movies and desserts?"

"Yeah, well, pizza is right. But it was Tequila shots instead of movies. I had to make her sleep." He laughed and gave her a mischievous smirk. "She asked about you. And Jake."

Sherry gulped down a bite of her spring roll.

"She completely understands me. Claire is more open-minded than you." She said happily. "I'm looking forward to introducing them."

"I'm sure she'll love him as much as I do," he replied grinning.

"You idiot, she'll be totally impressed." The girl threw an empty box at him before she got serious. "Leon," she asked shyly. "Can I sleep here tonight? I wouldn't like to go back to my apartment without knowing what dead thing is causing that smell. I'll sleep on the couch, of course."

"I already expected you to stay." He smiled. "And don't worry. Take the bed. I'm used to sleeping on the couch." It was true. Every time he had a night off, he fell asleep watching TV. It was another little piece of normal life nobody would ever get to take away from him.

"Thank you, Leon. You're really sweet." She jumped off the chair and ran to the hall to get her toothbrush from her handbag. "I really don't know why Ada wants you only for sexual favors."

He closed his eyes and smirked amused at Sherry's comment. Ada. He hadn't thought about her a single time in the whole day. She suddenly seemed farther away than ever. He shook his head and decided to get some rest.

* * *

 

Claire woke up at 5:30 a.m., thirsty for coffee. After her morning visit to the bathroom she dragged her feet into the kitchen to prepare herself enough jitter juice to fill several cups. She loved Saturday mornings. She used to get up even earlier on weekends than on workdays to enjoy some quiet moments on her own. With her first mug in her hands, she walked towards her small balcony. The view from her apartment showed her favorite side of the slowly waking city and she breathed in some of the unhealthy, dusty air she so much loved. Her look fell onto her phone on the living room table. She was surprised to find a missed call and a voicemail from Sherry. Hoping everything was alright, she put the phone to her ear and listened to her message. Her heart started hammering hard as she gently set her coffee down and took in a sharp breath. Her peaceful smile turned deadly.

_Dig your fucking grave, Kennedy._

With shivering hands, she started searching his number in her directory, nerves causing her to skip him several times. What she was going to tell him, yell at him? She didn't know. When she was just about to dial, a message came in.

_I hope I don't wake you. The EVERYTHING in the confusing message Sherry left you refers only to Piers, but, of course, she doesn't know that her everything isn't actually EVERYTHING. Just remember that when you speak to her. Have a nice day. Leon._

She started breathing normally again as a smirk crawled up her face. Her constant mistrust towards her friend made her feel guilty. Also was-

"Piers." His name left her lips in a regretful whisper. She hadn't thought about him since the evening with Leon, after two weeks of sleepless nights because his memory had haunted her. Even so, Claire couldn't hold back a smile as she noticed that she had slept pretty well, this time even without alcohol. She sighed deeply and decided to go back to sleep. It was way too early to start a Saturday anyway.

 


	18. Just Left Friends

He just shouldn't have turned left.

Iron flavored liquid dripped from his lips. He blew out some of it along with a short breath. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. A physical reaction that was hard to prevent with your body chained to a chair and your eyes covered by sweat-soaked strands of hair. After years of training he could stand some kicks and hits without blinking. Even so, being tortured wasn't a pleasant experience, for sure. At least he hadn't been caused irreparable damage. The bruises would fade, the small wound in his mouth surely looked worse than it was and also his broken foot, even requiring medical treatment, would surely be fixed. His punisher wasn't probably going much further than that, almost suffering more than Leon while he tried to get the information he wanted.

"Is that all?" Leon laughed. "Come on, I'm not even hard yet." Another punch in the face, then he felt Duchovny drill his dirty fingers into his jaw.

"You little rat," he hissed. "Where is my sample?"

Oh, right, the sample. Duchovny had tried to cause a worldwide chaos by spreading a new variety of the C-virus from his lab in those old ruins in India. But someone had crossed his plans and freed the sample nicely from his hands. What Duchovny didn't know was that Leon's mission was to arrest him, not to steal his virus. That had been done by Ada. He had only spotted the red shadow for a second. But he would recognize her among a million people in red dresses. Ada had been there. Ada had got the sample. Apparently the only sample that idiot had had in his hands. And Ada had surely left already. For now, she was avoiding a dangerous outbreak. But she had left him behind as well. Him and Claire. A sharp pain ran through his stomach. Claire had, again, been pulled into this shit by accident. TerraSave had been building a camp nearby and she had been looking for survivors of the latest attack in the ruins when they'd run into one another. It had been their first encounter after that fateful night in July and their talk about it afterwards. Several months of silence they had granted each other without being asked for it, restricting their contact to written messages and short calls. The more surprised he'd been when he'd met her again on the other side of the world, in India. However, they soon got separated again. On his way to find Duchovny's personal lab, Leon had walked farther and farther into the facilities. Without a map it had been nearly impossible to know that the left path at that bifurcation point would lead him indeed to the lab, but through the back door. An entrance equipped with a personal torture chamber to welcome intruders. Shit.

He said a silent prayer, hoping they hadn't caught Claire as well.

_Just don't turn left._

"Samples? Who are you taking me for?" A jeering grin suited his face. "Samples aren't interesting. I want the whole thing."

Duchovny grinned mischievously.

"Well, maybe your red-haired friend will be more collaborative." He licked his lips. "My men are having fun with her right now. I think I'm going to pay her a visit later." He approached Leon's ear and whispered, "They say she screams like a whore when they fuck her."

He clenched his teeth. No. Not Claire.

_Breathe, Leon, breathe. He's bluffing. He just wants you to talk._

"Is that so?"

Duchovny sat down in front of him and narrowed his eyes.

"We can make a deal. You tell me what you've done to my sample and I let her live." He grinned maliciously. "Or maybe you'd like to have her yourself."

Leon's head started to spin.

_I'm gonna rip your eyes out, you bastard. I'm gonna rip your eyes out and make you eat them._

He gulped down the aching uncertainty about Claire's well-being and thought how he could disconcert his opponent. He surely could send Duchovny after Ada. But that wasn't going to help Claire or get them out of there.

_He's bluffing, Kennedy. Claire. Is. Fine._

But what if she wasn't? He needed to do something. His thoughts rushed to the only way to stop anyone from touching her. Before Duchovny could notice his concern, he laughed sarcastically.

"I'd be careful putting my dick into that chick." He gave the man a challenging look. "She's infected and highly contagious. She herself is resistant to that virus, but your men are probably devouring each other by now."

Duchovny gave him a cold, calm gaze. Too calm. Wasn't he worried about his subordinates? Leon wasn't sure if that meant Duchovny had been lying about them having her captured or if he was just a sadistic asshole.

"What have you done to my virus?"

"I injected it to one of your men."

His punisher grimaced and pulled Leon's hair. He lifted him along with the chair and dragged him over to a heavy metal door with a glass window. Once it was open, a small chamber with metal walls came to show. He pulled Leon inside.

"I see you shiver, my friend." Duchovny's voice echoed through the small space as if it was a huge dance hall. "I think I'm going to raise the temperature a little. Time to test my new toy on you." He exited laughing after leaving Leon and his chair in the middle of the room. When the door closed a short beeping sound could be heard, a small fan started to turn, and it got hotter. Slowly, very slowly. But definitely hotter, deadly. Leon swallowed. He'd be cooked. What an unexpected and unpleasant plot twist. Duchovny just stood and stared, grinning at him. For how long? Leon didn't even want to know. He decided to hold his gaze challengingly. By now he was already sure that he'd die down there, in those ruins somewhere in India. At least he would die proudly. The heat stung into his eyes and through his nose. He coughed up cold breath. At least it felt colder than the burning air around him. His blood had started running freely from the wound in his mouth again. He swallowed it along with some pasty saliva. Disgusting.

_You can't have it all in life, Kennedy._  The situation was hilarious. He'd die roasted. Not shot. Not infected. Not even burnt. Roasted. His eyes fell close and he started laughing, as suddenly a speaker turned on next to him.

"Feeling comfortable?" Duchovny asked with a teasing tone and Leon looked up again, straight into Duchovny's face. "I'll give you one last chance,  _blondie_. Where is my sample?" He saw his victim convulsing in pain. He smiled. That heat chamber had been the best inversion in his whole life. He was enjoying the show the young man was giving him, but his first priority was still the virus. He smiled victoriously when he saw the blonde man open his mouth to speak. He turned on the heat resistant microphones in the chamber not to miss any detail.

"Lick me!"

Leon's voice sounded weak and cushioned through the lab. Duchovny clenched his teeth. His hand went to the heat control almost on its own and turned it up to the maximum.

"Enjoy the barbecue!" he hissed and turned around.

_Chicken. I knew he couldn't watch me die._  Leon coughed up heavily, trying to get rid of the pressure invading his windpipe with every breath he took. The chamber had turned into a burning oven. He could see the heat rise, quite literally. Everything seemed to turn. He closed his eyes, hoping the heat would soon knock him out. Out enough he wouldn't feel that burning fire anymore. He tried to swallow as the wavy air turned into the image of infected Benford right before his death. A sharp pain stung through his heart as he faintly remembered the incident in Tall Oaks. Was it the fire-like air around him that made him lower his head and close his eyes? Or was it the memory of all those he had lost? Thousands of anonymous lives, but also many close souls. And now, there was Claire, lost somewhere in those facilities; caught probably. He felt his mind drift away. Once again, he tried to cough away the scratching fire burning in his throat. With his last thoughts, he prayed Claire would get out of there alive.

* * *

 

He woke up to the rhythmic sound of one of those monitoring machines. He tried to protest as someone suddenly ripped his eye open; but he felt too weak to speak. An intense light bothered his sight. Then he felt the throbbing pain in his lungs and on his skin.

"Good morning sleepy beauty." A male voice with a funny accent called him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I don't tell my name to anyone I'm not sure I can trust." He looked down at the round face of a man in a white coat. He had apparently woken in a hospital.

"Uh, I see," the doctor was a little confused by his harshness. "Do you at least remember what year it is?"

"I'm not sure." He hesitated smirking. "For how long have I been knocked out?"

The physician frowned.

"Well, your fiancée told me that you were someone hard to handle." He smiled widely. "And I guess it's normal after what you've been through."

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. "Wait, did you say  _my fiancée_?"

"Yes," the man frowned. "Don't you remember her?"

"As far as I know I've never been engaged to anybody."

When he heard the door open he expected his supposed fiancée to step in. What he saw made him smile. Claire was carrying a paper bag full of doughnuts and had one of the sweets stuffed into her mouth as she opened the door. Her eyes flew open as she saw him blink at her.

" _Yoroweik_ " she mumbled through the dough. The doctor jumped up immediately and whispered something to her.

"Miss Redfield, you might want to know that your fiancé shows signs of amnesia. Are you sure he didn't hit his head?" He told her concerned. She looked at him. "He couldn't tell me his name and he doesn't remember you."

Claire took the doughnut out of her mouth.

"He doesn't remember me?" She looked worried over to Leon.

"He says he has never been engaged." The doctor told her concerned. "We should keep monitoring him."

Relieved, she patted the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry. No amnesia. He's just extremely forgetful." She walked over to Leon's bed and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he answered. Even after the medic had left, they smiled at each other in silence, not quite knowing what to say after all that time. Even words like  _I missed you_  didn't seem enough to express how they felt. Lucky Leon knew how to end the awkward moment. "So, when did you decide to marry me?"

She giggled slightly.

"Sorry for lying. But they wouldn't have let me stay with you if I hadn't done that. It was already hard enough to convince them since we are not married yet." She giggled and took his hand. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember that I didn't give you a ring." He chuckled. "Did they believe you were engaged to me without wearing a ring?"

She smirked sarcastically and lifted her hand. A tiny gold ring with a little white stone suited her finger. She turned her hand and had a look at it herself.

"Nice, isn't it? It belonged to my mother."

"You really take care of everything, don't you?" He smiled at her and caught her hand.

"I always make sure that the lies I tell have foundations." She blew out a breath. "That's why I never lie. It's exhausting." She took a with a deep pink frosting covered doughnut from the bag and put it under his nose. "Want some?"

He just smiled and opened his mouth so she could give him a bite. He wasn't sure for how long he hadn't eaten but that tasty thing was exactly what his stomach longed for.

"I didn't know they knew how to make doughnuts here in India." She laughed at his comment.

"The D.S.O. is trying to get you home as soon as possible. I've spoken to Hunnigan several times today. " She frowned. "Does that woman ever sleep?" Leon shook his head, still chewing.

"No, I don't think so." He smirked.

Claire looked tenderly at him.

"So, do you remember anything?" She took a bite of her doughnut.

He did. He remembered the anguish he felt because of her. He looked at his friend. She didn't seem to have any injuries. Not even scratches.

"Are you okay?"

Claire nodded, licking her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You were the one in trouble. Roasted like chicken wings. That's something you can tell your grandchildren someday." She winked. "That Duchovny was a pretty sick guy, wasn't he?"

"Was?" He gave her a puzzled gaze. "Is he-?"

Claire lowered her gaze regretfully.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Leon. We tried to get him out of there. But he died in the explosion. The typical self-destruction, you know?"

"The good old self-destruct system," he whispered. It was better that way. At least Duchovny wouldn't cause any more trouble. But another piece of information had caught his attention. "We?"

Again, a nod.

"I had unexpected help from your friend." She smirked.

"Ada?" He frowned. Claire smiled.

"You know? I always wondered what Ada would do if your life depended on her. If she really had to choose between you or the job she was doing." He blinked at his friend. Claire smiled, cocking her head. "She passed the test."

His smirked surprised.

"What did she do?"

"She helped me get you out of there." She smiled. "She might not be the selfish bitch I always thought she was. She really cares about you."

He forced a smile. There was nothing in the world that could make Ada change her mind about a job. She had helped him several times during his missions but her first priority had always been a sample, or data, or whatever she'd been after. She probably just helped Claire because the sample she had stolen had been already been brought to a safe place. Whatever. He hadn't found out if...

"Duchovny told me his team had caught you."

She stared at him surprised.

"His team? Duchovny was alone in that facility." Her forehead furrowed in concern." Did he tell you how many people there were? Maybe someone escaped."

He closed his eyes in relief. Thank God, that son of a bitch had really been lying. A wide smile suited his lips.

"It's okay, Claire. He was probably just trying to make me talk." He sighed. "Also, don't you think they would've died in the explosion as well?" She frowned, still not fully convinced.

"Well, I'm going to think about this a little later. For now I’ll let you rest." She softly patted his shoulder. "Oh, and tell Hunnigan you're fine." She handed him his phone and quickly walked through the door after giving him one last huge smile.

"Women," he said smirking after she had disappeared through the door.

"I heard that!" Claire yelled from the distance.

He stared at the door. He felt a heavy confusion surround his head, caused by that single thought that had stayed on his mind the moment he had thought to be his very last.

_I'm never going to see Claire again._

 


	19. Just Dreaming Friends

He had once tried to speak to Claire about those strange nightmares he'd had since Raccoon City, but he probably hadn't chosen the right start for his confession. Without hesitation, and probably just trying to comfort him, she had answered right away that she understood, that herself also dreamt often of zombies and death. He'd just nodded affirmingly, not able to tell her that his nightmares were actually not about infections, but about Ada.

It was always the same dream; always the same nightmare. She would come to visit him at night, her red nightgown delicately falling around her curves and her black, short hair covering part of her face, like a mask, making her look even more mysterious than he actually remembered her. And her lips, oh, he would never forget the feeling of her lips on his. She would sit on his lap and kiss him passionately, searching, finding and caressing every inch of his body with her tiny fingers. He would then lay her down onto the bed, spread her legs and drive into her, without a warning, sometimes soft and delicately, sometimes hard and wild. She'd moan in pleasure, press her eyes shut and scratch his back, pushing her nails over and through his layer of skin. Even after waking up, he'd sometimes still feel the lines on his back. He'd make love to her as if it was the very last time for them, knowing that there would never actually be a last time. Addiction? Obsession? Anyway, her name would just slip from his throat the moment he came in her, followed by those three words lovers used to tell each other. It was a truth to him, but meaningless to her, who was usually giving nothing more than an ignoring silence in response.

Afterwards, a sharp smile would crawl up her face as she'd flip him onto his back and bring her hand to his chest. He'd know what was about to come, sensing it and soaking up all of the emotion of fear and uneasiness. Even so, he would always give in to her sweet kiss, followed by a stabbing pain in his chest. A pain that would usually open his eyes and make him hook his fingers into her thighs. She'd just keep smirking maliciously, pulling her hand out of his ribcage, along with his blood-soaked heart. One nightmare after another, Ada would rip his heart out. She would rip his fucking heart out and lift it like a trophy. Along with the pain would come the nothingness and everything would turn black. Every single time.

Until one night, everything was different.

This time she didn't let him flip her onto her back. She stayed on top giving him shy smiles and rubbing his neck. All her moves were soft and loving, just as herself, her eyes filled with tenderness, desire, even love. She rode him with slow moves, her fingers rushing constantly over his lips and jaw, her eyes focused on him.

This time was slower, but much more intense. But instead of all the differences, even this time, he said what he always said when he felt himself explode in her.

"I love you."

Instead of just an empty glance, this time he got words, meaningful words. The most beautiful words he had ever been told were whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Leon."

He felt her loving kiss on his lips again and a sensation of joy and happiness overcame him. Real, fulfilling happiness. She loved him. Finally. He hugged her tightly wishing to stay inside her forever. Even so, eyes shut, he prepared for the stinging pain in his chest again. She'd surely rip his heart out again. But nothing alike happened. She kept caressing his jaw, kissed his lips again. She felt so different this time, smelled so different. So soft. But even that beautiful dream turned into a nightmare. As he held her tight, her whole self began to fade in his grip. The woman's skin started to crack and crumble, her body turning to dust right in front of him, right in his arms. Everything went blurry. He couldn't let her go. Not after what she had told him. Desperately, he tried to push the dust together again, hoping she would come back to life, as he cried his heart out, screaming her name until he woke.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he sat up. He looked around confused, even wondering where he was. That probably wouldn't happen if he spent more time sleeping in his own bed than in hotel rooms all around the world. Once he'd focused on reality he got up, went to the bathroom and had a look at himself in the mirror. The wounds and burns he had got in India some weeks before were barely visible anymore and also his foot had turned out not broken but just bruised. However, it was not the physical damage that didn't let him get rest. The strange nightmares of Ada had haunted him ever since Raccoon City. It was always the same dream. Ada ripping his heart out after a night of passion. Even when they were together in real life, he sometimes feared one day those dreams would become true. Since Benford's death, however, those erotic horror dreams had ceased, being replaced by nightmares full of guilt. Not dreaming of Ada again was probably the only good thing about losing his long-time friend. But now, the nightmares seemed to have come back; slightly different, yes; with her dying instead of him; but still nightmares.

On top of all, until he fully recovered the D.S.O. was keeping him away from any danger, which meant  _work_  itself, and he hated it. His job had always helped him keep a cool mind and distract himself from thinking too much. Now he needed that distraction more than ever. He pinched the bridge of his nose. After the incident in Tall Oaks he had tried to avoid being alone and unbusy for too long. Work-free time meant time to think, time to remember and time to grieve. No, free time is not what he needed. He walked back to the bedroom and tried to call Hunnigan again, as he had every single day since he'd got the news of his obligatory vacation. And ever since then she'd either ignored his calls or she'd cut them directly. This time, the latter happened.

"I just hope I don't get in trouble!" He yelled at the phone and threw it onto the bed. "Because you're going to let me die for sure." He lay down and stared at the ceiling. Being awake was torturing him, but falling asleep could bring back those nightmares. The dilemma caused him to clench his teeth in anger. Maybe a drink could help.

He was about to get up again to see what type of distilled liquid he could find in his apartment when the sudden buzz of his phone on the mattress caught his attention. It was Claire calling in the middle of the night. Had anything happened? He answered in a hurry.

"Claire!"

"Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern. "I dreamt you were dead."

He couldn't help but smile. No, he hadn't died. Not this time.

"I'm okay Claire. But I had a nightmare too."

"You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that you're fine. Sorry for calling you so late," she whispered.

"Don't be." He chuckled. "I'm glad you call."

"How is vacation going?"

"Fine," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I have a lot of spare time to think which of my veins I want to rip out first." She laughed.

"You should go somewhere. Travel. Visit someone. Don't you have an aunt in Iowa? Everybody has an aunt in Iowa."

"I could come to New York. Don't you need help at TerraSave?" He got excited. The D.S.O. wouldn't even let him get into the office, but maybe the B.S.A.A. or TerraSave had something interesting to do.

"Forget it! I said travelling, not working. Stay away from all trouble." She laughed. He had to admit it felt good to hear her voice. They hadn't spoken since she'd left India after his incident with Duchovny. "If you decide to go to Hawaii I could even try to come with you."

"No way." He said in a bored tone. "I hate the beach."

"No, you don't. You just hate vacation."

"Maybe." He smirked. "What about you? Are you better now that you know I'm not dying?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "It was a pretty realistic dream and I guess I got taken away. I'm really sorry."

"Claire, you can call me whenever you want, you know that."

"Yeah." A deep sigh found its way through the line. "Well, I'll try to get some more sleep. Think about a trip, Leon. I'm sure it would do you good."

"I will. I promise. Take care, Claire."

"You too."

He stared at the display for some time after hanging up. Not even himself knew what kind of stimulus from the outside he was waiting for. A message from Ada? From Claire? Maybe Hunnigan? Probably Hunnigan calling him back to work was what he most wished for.

He couldn't help thinking about his dream again. It had been so extremely fulfilling and heartbreaking at once. But why so different? He breathed in deeply letting Claire's words flush back to his mind. She was probably right about the trip. He really needed distraction. With a strong impulse he swung his feet out of the bed and walked slowly into his office. He flipped his laptop open to see where he would like to have a trip to, soon fully absorbed by the extended offer the online travel agencies and booking sites claimed with. Not even the drink seemed to be interesting enough anymore. Right when he was about to make a decision, his phone started to buzz.

"Hunnigan! Missing me?" A sarcastic tone underlined his usually so unconcerned flirting.

" _Leon, we have a job for you to do._ "

Yes. They needed him. Him. Not just any other agent. A big grin grew on his face.

"Really? When? Where? What is it about?" He had to bit his lower lip to hold back his full throated victorious laughter. Leon Kennedy: 1 - D.S.O.: 0.

" _You'll be leaving tomorrow night. I'll send you the details to your phone_ ," she said. " _Now get some sleep. You can check the information tomorrow_."

Leon was both excited and disappointed about the new mission. Travelling wouldn't have guaranteed a calm mind, but he had looked forward to the experience of exploring ancient temples in South America, even with a tourist guide. He dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes almost peacefully. At least he wouldn't dream of Ada so soon again. Ada. Always Ada. Always.

His eyes opened abruptly as a thought dawned on him. He sat up and swallowed hard. He was confused, maybe even scared. Among all the differences between that night's dream and all the previous ones, there was one detail he had been ignoring. What was it supposed to mean? He couldn't hold back a warm smile. What an unexpected revelation. After all those years, for the very first time, Ada hadn't killed him in his sleep, but had died in his arms, causing him a worse pain than ever before. Only that it hadn't been Ada this time.

The name he had screamed, the name of the woman who had visited him that night, was  _Claire_.

 


	20. Just Silent Friends

Intuition. That strange feeling in her chest that seemed to alert her every time something was going on. Something bad, mostly. It had invaded her back in the summer of 98, when she suddenly noticed that she hadn't spoken to her brother for way too long. It was the feeling she'd got around Christmas 2012, just to find out later that Chris had suffered his accident and that Sherry had been caught. It was the same sensation that had made her run back into the ruins in India to search for Leon that was now keeping her awake again. It was a pinching tickle crawling over her skin, joined by a heavy pressure in her chest. She sighed.

Back in the nineties, there weren't many people she could have been really worried about. The only one who could have possibly been in danger was Chris. But now, she had way too many loved ones fighting bioterrorism. Too many to just call them, one by one, to ask if they were okay. Hand upon her heart, she went mentally through the list of her friends. First, she'd call Chris, because he was her brother and, officially, her only family. Also because he was the one most likely to get in trouble. With that phone call she'd also confirm Jill's well-being. Chris would tell her if she was fine. She shook that thought off her head. If really anything had happened to either Chris or Jill, the other one would surely let her know. Sooner or later. Calling after people wouldn't be very helpful.

Anyway. What about Leon? Another sigh left her lips. No, not Leon again. She smirked regretfully. He had got into trouble way too often in the previous months and he was almost as likely as Chris to get his brain blown out, or eaten, or roasted. She tried to smile, but couldn't stop her stomach from aching heavily.

_Calm down, Claire. He's fine._

Also, Sherry was now part of the D.S.O. Just as Jill would tell her about Chris, Sherry would notify her if anything had happened to Leon and vice versa, unless both of them had been caught. Or worse. She clenched her teeth and grabbed the pillow next to her to press it onto her face and scream into it. That uncertainty was killing her. She'd need to call someone if that sensation didn't get better.

A buzz on her nightstand made her sit up. She stared a second at the vibrating device next to her. Her phone. Someone was calling. Her phone was buzzing; and it just wouldn't stop. Her lip twitched as she slowly crawled over to the nightstand. A squeezing pain surrounded her heart as she read the name on the display. Shivering, she hit the answer button.

"Sherry," she whispered, her anxiety making her voice tremble. "What's wrong?"

"Claire." The girl was almost crying on the other end of the line. "Leon-"

She was sure her heart stopped beating for a second. Her hand covered her lips as she gulped down the bitter taste in her mouth. She had feared this day would come, had always known about the possibility. A small tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes in pain. A part of her wanted to just throw the phone away and cry desperately into her pillow, but she forced herself to calm down and listen to the whole truth.

"How?"

"He's gone. He just left." Sherry's voice sounded bitter and frightened, but what she was saying made Claire look up.

"Left?" She asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"He went on vacation, Claire. Can you believe it?" The younger woman swallowed. "He never accepted to go on vacation."

Claire couldn't help but breath deeply in relief. Leon was alive. Maybe not as good as she'd like him to be, but at least alive.

"What happened?" She turned on the lamp on her nightstand and put her feet onto the floor, sitting straight.

"Well, I can't give details, of course." A hesitant voice echoed through the line. "All I can say is that, he and some other agents were investigating a case. But because of a traitor his entire unit got killed."

"Oh shit," Claire hissed. She knew perfectly how such a betrayal felt like, and she knew how it was to be the only survivor of a disaster like that. Her mind swept back to her fallen TerraSave colleagues and to how Leon had been the first one who had been there for her when she'd woken up. "And he just disappeared after that?"

"Yes. I mean, we tracked down his phone signal. He's somewhere in Colorado." Hearing Claire's voice helped Sherry calm down. No matter what she had been through or how hard she had been trained, she had never stopped feeling like a little girl, looking up to Leon and Claire as a child would look up to its parents, letting them guide her. She clicked her tongue. "I tried to call him, but he doesn't answer. And I probably shouldn't just follow him."

Claire sighed. Yes, that sounded like Leon.

"No, that's not a good idea, Sherry. He knows where to find us when he needs to talk."

"Can't you try to call him?" Sherry suggested. "I'm sure he'll answer if  _you_  call."

A sharp laugh left Claire's throat.

"Okay. I'm going to scold him in your name as well." She closed her eyes and smirked, cursing the missing friend in silence.

"Thanks Claire." The blonde sighed deeply. "After you talk to him, please tell me how he is."

"I will, I promise. Thanks for calling, Sherry."

After hanging up she smirked happily. So, that was what had bothered her before. Looking for Leon's contact in her phone, she remembered the time when he had always been to be found among the recently called numbers. Before she could dial, a thought came to her mind. A horrible thought, to be precise. If Leon was really so destroyed after what had happened, why hadn't he called her yet?

She switched the light back off, lay down again and stared at the ceiling. A disappointed smile creeped up her face. She'd always thought Leon would count on her and tell her about his troubles, but apparently, she'd been wrong. Too bad, because she still wanted to talk to him about her problems. Another tear escaped her eye. Everything had gone wrong after their stupid one-night stand. She curled herself into a ball and kept staring at her phone. She wanted to call him, ask him how he was, talk to him about his issues and tell him that she missed him, because she missed him so much. Maybe he would really take her call. He had once told her he'd always answer and until that moment of their friendship he had never failed. Not a single time. But now that he wanted to be far away from everyone; now that he needed solitude, would he answer again? Or would he really ignore her call, leaving her in doubt about how he was?

She swallowed. No, she wouldn't call him that night, challenging him uselessly. She couldn't stand the thought that he could really not want to speak to her. Sending a message would be more intelligent. She opened a new message.

' _Leon, I've just spoken to Sherry. We're all worried about you. I know that things have been a bit cold between us lately, but you don't have to go through this alone. You can still count on me. I would count on you, too. I miss you.'_

She stared at her words. Yes, she missed him, but she shouldn't probably tell him. This was not about her and her own feelings. It was about him. She quickly erased the last sentence. Now it seemed nice; not too close; not too awkward. She smiled in satisfaction. Before she could send her message, she hesitated, though. What if he wasn't alone? Another tear followed, and another one. Maybe he didn't answer Sherry's repeated calls because he had gotten  _distracted_. Leon had always been very lucky and skillful when it came to women and it was hard to believe he was actually alone. Maybe he was even with Ada. She wiped a tear away and put her phone back onto the nightstand, covering herself with the soft blanket afterwards. Under the protecting cover, far away from anyone's eyes, she let go all the tears of fear and frustration she had been keeping all those years. Tears for everything she had lost, and for the life she'd never get to live. That night, Claire cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

He rolled onto his back and covered himself, to find protection from the cold. The sweat lingering on his forehead glued his hair strands to his skin and made him feel exaggeratedly dirty. God, he needed a shower. And a drink.

"Wow!"

What was that voice? He turned around. Oh, right. It was her. The brunette girl next to him was giving him a wide smirk he couldn't return, mostly because, to him, it hadn't been  _Wow_. It hadn't even been  _Okay_. It had just been  _Eh_. Nothing to feel especially excited about. Nothing to feel anything about, actually. He didn't even remember her name. None of the girls he had been with the few days he'd been in that place had been able to give him what he was looking for. He actually didn't really know what he was looking for. Every single one of those fucks had felt empty, forced, not even halfway complete, unless they came with a gulp of alcohol. He could've sworn that, this last time, he hadn't even come. And yet, he couldn't stop. As if he was trying to find someone among the crowd who'd finally give him peace, he was already thinking how he would talk the next woman into a quick hook up in the bathroom or elsewhere. But first, he needed a drink. And a shower.

Leon got up and walked to the window. It was already morning and the surroundings looked peaceful. How had he ended up in this God-forsaken place? He didn't remember. The fact was that he had finally gone on that famous trip Claire had suggested. And he wasn't enjoying it at all. He had been right. His eyes flew over to the nightstand, looking for his phone, spotting the brunette on the bed again. Was she still waiting for a reply? Or even another round? He shivered. She was goddamn ugly, still half-wearing a too tight and expensive dress and an overdose of makeup.

She said something he didn't hear. Or something he did hear, but didn't listen to. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, causing her to frown and start throwing all kinds of insults at him. Or that was what he figured she was saying. He so needed a drink, and maybe that shower afterwards.

After dismissing the nameless girl from his room, he put on the first clothes he could find and dragged himself downstairs to the bar. Everything was so quiet he even started wondering if there had been any people in the resort or if he had dreamt it all, which would have explained the lack of satisfaction during sex. He grimaced. No way he could have dreamt banging such an ugly, annoying chick like that one before. Oh, and the whiskey was real, too. The particular taste of wood burned nicely as he poured it down his throat. He emptied the glass in one single gulp before hitting it violently onto the surface of that counter and ordering a second one. That shower could wait. Really.

After sitting down at a table he checked his phone, seeing that Sherry had called him several times; Hunnigan, just once. And Claire?

He was both glad and disappointed at once as he saw that the redhead hadn't tried to reach him. Sherry had surely told her about his trip to  _Nowhere_ , Colorado. So, where was her reaction? He took another sip of his whiskey. At least he didn't have to ignore her call. That would have made him even more miserable. If that was possible, of course. His nails scratched over the wooden surface of the table and his head ached as he remembered how he had lived his life until now. He had become just another pawn in a never ending fight, losing way too much on his way. The images of the recent happenings, the recent deaths, came back to his mind. In the past days he had thought very often how he had imagined his life to be when he'd been a kid and how his current reality didn't really match those expectations. Leon felt tired, because he had been in the  _business_  for so many years now; guilty, because he hadn't been able to change much about it; and irresponsible, because even knowing that he had sworn he'd fight until the end, the only thing he wanted to do was to send them all to hell. All those years he had risked his life for a better world. What had he got in exchange? Nothing. Not even the better world he had been fighting for. Bioterrorism was threatening humanity over and over again. And his personal life? He didn't have a family who'd cry his death if he didn't come back from an assignment. Not even the woman he had loved so desperately much all over those years would be really affected if anything happened to him. And even so, he still loved Ada, didn't he? He took another sip.

Claire would be sad. She always suffered when someone lost the battle against bioterrorism. Always suffering, worrying, and yet, being strong for others. Sherry would be sad, too. The girl resembled Claire as if she was her daughter. He scowled jealously, wondering if he himself had had such a strong influence on her as well. Their relationship was nothing comparable to those false, posing, picture-taking normal-life  _best friends_ who would stab each other in the back if they needed to. Even so, sometimes time and distance made it feel so fucking unreal he even wondered if anyone on the outside would accept it as a true friendship. He frowned again. He frowned way too often. His fingertips reached for his forehead, checking it for wrinkles. He was getting old. Old and useless, and just tired.

He pulled out his phone again. Claire hadn't called; hadn't sent a message. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something, like she'd had after Tall Oaks, and Benford's death. He gulped down the pain that stung in his throat with some alcohol. Why was everything so blurry and unclear? Why wasn't he able to focus? Another sip. Then he pulled his phone out and started typing a message.

"Claire, I'm alright." He read aloud as he wrote but soon hit the  _Back_  button. He licked his lips. She didn't deserve that. She was probably busy with her own stuff and not even caring about him. He swallowed again. But what if she was? At least, he owed her an explanation.

"Claire, please don't worry." He stopped and erased the line again. Why would she worry? Everything had become so weird and uneasy between them since they had fucked. Even after all that time they hadn't been able to have a normal conversation like those they'd used to share before. Maybe he should try with something more banal. "Hey, Claire, I've finally gone on the trip we talked about and- Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He erased the whole message again. Was it really what he wanted to say? "You know what? I've been dreaming of you. Funny, isn’t it?" He clenched his teeth. No, he couldn't tell her that, no matter how true it was. His emotional erotic dreams about them both loving each other and her dying afterwards hadn't stopped. He wasn't sure what they meant and he'd loved to tell her about them. But she would surely think he was crazy if he did. He took a deep breath.

"Claire, I miss you." That sounded nice. But he should probably add something more so it wouldn't sound too emotional.

"I love you," he whispered as the words were formed on the screen. "What the fuck am I writing here?" Angrily, he tossed the phone away, smashing it into pieces against the next wall. Great. He sighed. At least they wouldn't track the signal down again. Another drink would help. After that, he'd leave that fucking place.

He finished his last glass and smirked as he heard footsteps behind him. As he turned around, his eyes fell on the last face he'd have expected to find out there.

Redfield had found him.

Not the right Redfield, though.

 


	21. Just Falling Friends

"I'm glad you seem to feel better," she had told him.

Leon had sensed she was coming long before she really appeared in his hotel room; as beautiful as usual. It had been a while since their latest encounter. A very long while, which made their meeting even more special.

"Ada."

With a flirtatious smile she had approached him and had turned around so he could help her undo the zipper of her dress. She had never hidden how proud she was of her body. Some of her poses were too unnatural to be considered mere coincidence. She hid her intentions well, though; just ignoring his hungry looks when she'd allow him a glance on her curves from a different angle.

This time he had embraced her from behind, combing her hair out her face with his fingers and kissing her jaw, her neck, as his hands had lowered little by little over the different textures her shape offered. She had moaned in pleasure and turned around in his grip. Hands on bare skin. Breath on breath. His blue eyes on her hazel ones. Then he had kissed her.

He wouldn't kiss everyone like he kissed Ada.

She had dragged him onto the bed, had waited for his shirt to be cast onto the floor to push her fingers over his skin. Words were never needed between them. They understood each other perfectly with looks, touches and kisses. It was a personal heaven he had never been able to leave behind. Ada. No matter what she did for a living and how their different goals would never let him have her by his side, those nights with her had always been enough to fulfill his desire.

They had undressed, hungry for each other's body. Kisses traced their way from her lips down to her spot. He had tasted her essence, drunk from her fountain, even knowing Ada would never return that favor. Kneeling down had never been her style. He would just accept what she'd give him, loyally, willinglessly. Her pleasure his only goal, he would lick her to her orgasm.

The way he looked at her had always reminded her that she had a human nature. Yes, Leon made her feel human. She'd sometimes force him to look at her, only to feel truly loved. She loved his eyes, so full of desire and emotion. And she loved his body, strong and willing. She even loved his ridiculous hair. The more she thought about it, the less she could explain her feelings. Supposed to be cold and independent, she had known for half an eternity that the lie she had told him in Raccoon City had actually been true. She had indeed fallen in love with him. But she couldn't afford admitting it. She would keep it a secret until the day she died, to keep herself safe; to keep her job safe; and, of course, to keep Leon safe.

His lips had found hers again as he penetrated her with care but intensely. He had showed her how much he had loved her all those years, so desperately. Ada had always been different. Unlike all those one-night stands, she had received everything of him. And everything is what he gave her again, that night, making love to her on that bed in a hotel room somewhere in London.

* * *

 

He watched her breathe softly as she stared through the window. The night was mild and the sky covered with tiny, bright stars. What a perfect night for lovers to meet. He sighed. To meet and to part. Again. The stabbing feeling of loneliness came back to him as he watched her get dressed. A loneliness that had killed him a bit every single time he had found her gone in the morning. Now, he felt as miserable as any previous time. Maybe even more. His gaze stuck on her as she pulled her dress up.

"That was fun," she whispered smiling.

"As always."

Her look fell onto the glass of Scotch on the nightstand.

"Aren't you thirsty after this?"

He gave her a cold gaze.

"Oh, sure, the drink." He sat up and combed some hair strands out of his face. "I have slept long enough, Ada."

His statement caused her to arch a brow.

"You know?"

"That you were drugging me so you could disappear while I was asleep?" He looked up. "I knew it since the first time you did it."

"And even so-" She smirked.

"Yes," he said. "Even so I always drank again." Brows knitted. "I guess I wanted it that way. I preferred sleeping than watching you leave."

The spy offered her back to Leon, inviting him to pull the zipper up again.

"And now?" she asked. "Are you gonna watch me leave?"

As she turned around to face him, he looked into her eyes, remembering all the time he had been longing for having her close like she was now. Sixteen years. Sixteen long years believing to be that fortunate man who would get to see what nobody else would. Her good side, her tender side, her love. His hands shoved up her arms and stroked over her delicate skin up to her neck. Eyes closed and head tilted forward, he reached her lips again. Their kiss was shallow but passionate, underlined by the soft touch of her fingertips on his jaw. He breathed in her scent, letting his senses take control of his mind. A moment of clarity stopped him from fading away. He brought his forehead to hers and took her hand in his.

"Yes." He placed the makeup compact he had kept after Lanshiang in her palm and looked into her eyes. "And I don't want you to come back."

She pulled apart, arching a brow and smirking flirtatiously at his serious gaze.

"If this is a trick to get something I can't give you," she whispered. "It's not working."

"I know, and I don't expect you to take any action." He sighed. "Ada, what we had was amazing. But I've reached my limit."

She closed her eyes and smirked.

"Your limit of nights full of passion?" Her voice joined her seductive gaze. She opened the compact having a short look at her makeup in the small mirror.

"My limit of not getting more."

She clicked her tongue and ironically blew out a breath.

"Because of that Redfield girl?" The ridiculing smirk on her lips hit him. There was indeed something in his gaze that told her she was right about her prediction. Back in India she'd had to hold back a laugh when the redhead had ridiculously talked her into searching for Leon in the ruins. She had pulled him out of that heat chamber and tried to regulate his temperature with the little material she had available in that shitty underground lab. The delicateness she had treated him with had showed Ada how much that woman cared about Leon. About  _her_  Leon. And she'd found even something tender in her actions. But even so, Redfield had never been enough to be considered a real threat. She was just a little girl, even a tomboy, compared to herself, an explosion of curves and femininity, the center of so many fantasies. Unfortunately, Leon didn't want to be one of those lucky men any more, decided to end their relationship, and one if not all of the reasons behind his decision was Claire Redfield. However, he shook his head.

"It's because of me," he said. "I have to focus on other things." He looked into her eyes again. His hand reached for hers and lifted it delicately to his lips. "I loved every moment we shared, Ada. The good and the bad ones. And I wouldn't want to have missed any of them." He let go of her hand as if he sent a dove to fly away. "But I just can't go on with this."

She smirked, hazel eyes finding him. She could've fought, she could've asked, she could've even told him that she loved him, because there was indeed a part of her that loved him. She loved him so desperately that it hurt. But, above all, Ada loved her job and she loved herself. No, she wasn't the kind of woman who gave up that easily, but she was surely not going to beg him to stay with her. Shrugging, she turned around, decided to give him what he needed to make him see what he really wanted. He'd soon get tired of boring Claire, and she'd be there when that would happen.

"I understand," she said. "Sometimes you need to wear a piece of glass to truly appreciate the shine of a diamond."

He saw her walk to the window and pull out her hookshot, wondering where the fuck she had kept that thing.

She stepped onto the frame, allowing him one last glance under her skirt. "I'll be checking on you my dear. Just in case you change your mind." A wink and a blown kiss found their way over to him. A second later, Ada was gone.

* * *

 

He leaned out of the window, contemplating the beautiful view of sleeping London. He himself was surprised how well he was taking the  _break-up_. He hadn't felt the urge to scream after Ada. Not even once. And he felt free, for the first time in many years. However, he still had strange doubts running around his head. He thought about pouring down the Scotch the spy had left for him. That would surely make him sleep and maybe he wouldn't even have those strange nightmares about Claire dying in his arms again. A dream he'd had way too often in the previous nights and weeks.

_Claire._

Thinking of the redhead caused him a strange uncomfort. He hadn't talked for so long. Where had she been? Was she okay? He sighed. It was time for a call. He pulled out his phone, gathered some courage and hit the dial button.

"Leon."

"Claire." His voice came out defeated, weak.

"How are you?" She asked carefully. "I heard you finally went on vacation." That last word sounded chiding.

"I did." He let the information breathe through the line. "Damnit. I'm sorry, Claire. I-" He hesitated. This was harder than he'd thought. "I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. I wasn't in a good shape."

"That sounds like a pretty good reason to call," she whispered. She sounded unusually shrill. Was she crying? "I thought about calling myself, but-" She cleared her throat. "But I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh Claire, I'm so sorry." He heard her sigh.

"It's okay, really. I'm glad you're better. Chris told me about your encounter."

"Yeah." What else was he supposed to say about the time with her brother, or in what state he had found him?  _Better ask about her._  "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I was abroad when the latest outbreak took place." A shy whisper occupied the line. "And now, I'm even better. I thought you didn't want to know anything about me anymore."

She fastened those words around his heart. Too tight. He swallowed.

"Claire, don't even think that. It was just because of the circumstances," he whispered. "I would like to explain everything and make it up to you. How about dinner?"

She blew out a breath.

"That's gonna cost you a bit more than just beer and hamburgers." Of course it would. He smirked maliciously. He thought about offering her pizza and tequila instead but changed his mind about that unfunny joke.

"I let you chose the place. Wherever you want. Even if it's the most expensive restaurant we've ever went to. If you get a table, dinner's on me." He smiled widely.

"Hmm. Maybe I accept" She giggled. "There is something I'd need to speak to you about."

"You know you can speak to me on the line as well, right?" He chuckled. "As long as we don't say things like  _Bomb_  and  _terrorism_  I don't think anyone in the government will be interested in surveilling our conversation."

"Oh my God!" She laughed out loud. "It's just something embarrassing I wanted to tell you personally."

"Are you dating another one of your brother's men?" He had to force the words out of his throat. Something about that idea bothered him. He even stopped breathing.

Her chuckle filled his ears melodically.

"No." He breathed again. "I know it's weird to ask you this after all the time we've barely spoken, but I wanted to know if you're free Saturday in three weeks."

"What for?" He asked puzzled. He felt something hammer against his ribcage. Oh, right. He still had a heart.

"Barry and Kathy Burton are celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversary."

"Twenty-fifth anniversary? That sounds like a wedding without a previous bachelor party." Claire laughed loud at his words.

"Yeah. It's something like that. You know, that place will be infested with couples. Chris takes Jill, Sherry comes with Jake; and Barry is even letting Moira bring her new boyfriend."

"And you don't want to go alone and you haven't found anyone else to come with you." He laughed.

"You idiot! You were my first choice. But I wasn't sure if you'd still do me a favor like that."

"Claire, you are my best friend, no matter what happened or stopped happening. I would move the world closer to the Sun if you asked for it."

"Well, that would be plain stupid. My pretty creamy-white skin would get a sunburn." She laughed. "So, what do you say? Are you available? It's just to avoid people try to hook me up with someone."

"What? Isn't Chris taking care of that?" He laughed sharply.

"I don't think so." A sigh filled the pause. "Chris is already defending Jill."

Leon felt the muscles on his face tense. Claire wanted him to be her date at  _something like a wedding_.

"I'll be more than happy to come with you, Claire." He really was. "Saturday in three weeks, you said?"

"Yes, Saturday seventh."

"Okay. If there's no global outbreak, I think I can manage that." He smiled happily. However, there was still something bothering him.

"Thanks, Leon," she said relieved. "I owe you one."

He shook his head.

"You owe me nothing. It's a pleasure." He smiled. "Because the food is free, isn't it?"

"It is!" She laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it." He exaggeratedly claimed.

"Me too. I'll send you the exact time and place through email. Take care, Leon."

"You too."

He hung up and lay down on the bed with an annoyed smirk on his face. It had been a while since he'd last felt so happy and concerned at once. He could have slapped himself for being so incredibly stupid. He had known it perfectly, but hadn't wanted to admit it, hadn't wanted to see what his subconsciousness was trying to stamp onto his forehead with permanent ink. Weeks, maybe months, full of nightmares. And the sudden desire to get rid of the spy that had owned him completely for sixteen years. He smirked regretfully. Now, he finally understood.

He had fallen in love with Claire.

"Damnit."

 


	22. Just Weird Friends

The Burtons had chosen a pretty little hotel for the celebration of their twenty-fifth anniversary. Not far from New York, but distant enough not to have been completely destroyed during the latest outbreak. Since they expected the party to last until late at night, they hadn't avoided any costs and had booked the whole hotel for their guests.

Leon was glad he'd arrived on time. Although he seemed to be the last one, dinner hadn't started yet. Until the last minute he had been discussing with himself if attending that party with Claire was a good idea. He took a deep breath and walked into the brightly illuminated reception hall, where an artificial smell of lavender almost knocked him out, for which he was glad he had to decline the champagne a white-suited waiter offered him. Suddenly a hand patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Leon." Chris smiled widely at him. "You get used to the smell after a while."

Leon smirked.

"Not so sure about that. You better tell me where the bathrooms are, just in case I need to puke suddenly."

"The bathrooms smell even worse," Chris laughed. "At least Jill says so. She's been throwing up since we arrived here. I should speak to Barry about this. Claire and I have been wondering if this isn't Kathy's personal way to tell him that she's sick of being married to him."

The blonde smirked before pointing at the glass Chris was carrying around happily.

"Wine?"

Redfield shook his head.

"Cherry juice. No alcohol for me, man." He laughed remembering his breakdown after Edonia. "I'm over that."

"That's what I'll have too, then." The two men smirked at each other. It felt good to be talking to Chris that way. Having something in common with him, even if it was former drinking problems, made him feel a special bond with the older Redfield. Things between them had always been fraught because of several reasons, mostly related to Ada. But since they had fought shoulder to shoulder a couple months ago, everything seemed to be solved.

Leon finally spotted Claire, who was trying to hold an awfully tired-looking Jill. Chris walked over to take her place by his girlfriend's side when he saw them, letting Claire leave to welcome her friend. The redhead slowly walked towards him.

"Hey, you." She shrugged shyly as she stood in front of him. "How are you feeling?" He gave her a nod.

"I'm alright. Thank you." They exchanged embarrassed smiles. Then, Claire pulled him into her hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" she whispered into his ear, holding back tears. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I promise." That was it. A short exchange of words and everything was okay again. That was how their friendship worked. No matter how long they had been separated. No matter how weird they'd felt and no matter how many mistakes they'd made. Time seemed to stop and everything turned warm in Claire's arms. He put his hands tightly around her, caressing her hair as he inhaled her scent. God, he had missed those intense hugs. They pulled apart and he had a look at her, shaking his head slightly.

"What's wrong? Don't I look good?" She stepped back and looked down her body. A black silken dress was involving her curves and the high heels on her feet gave her walk an unusual elegant touch. She'd tied up her red hair into a small bun and some hair strands were highlighting her face.

"More than good." He smirked widely. "You look amazing."

A skeptical glance fell on him.

"Amazing? How do I deserve that?" her laughter quickly turned into a fake serious look. "What have you done? Confess!"

He smiled at her. He was about to say something when they heard Kathy Burton speak, inviting them all to the dining hall. Dinner was ready.

"Come," she said taking his hand. "Barry put us on the same table with Sherry and Jake so we can talk a little to them." She turned around and saw how the young girl and her partner were embracing each other, joking and laughing together. "I don't think he's a bad guy. He adores Sherry. And we can't judge him for his father's mistakes."

"No, but we can judge him for his own." He forced a smile, gaining a sarcastic gaze from Claire. "But as long as Sherry's happy, I'm happy too."

The dining hall was even bigger than and not as perfumed as the entrance, which everyone appreciated. They had a delicious ten course menu and a string band was playing music all night long. Leon and Claire were not only sharing table with Sherry and Jake, but also with Chris and Jill.

"Do you feel better sweetie?" Claire was obviously worried about her brother's girlfriend, who had started eating slowly after her stomach issues before. The blonde nodded smiling.

"I just need to get used to breathing normally again. I'm so glad nothing got on my dress." She laughed slightly and took a sip of her water.

Chris took her hand, pulling it up and placing a kiss on the soft skin. Leon stared with a certain envy at that tender scene. He had sometimes wished for something stable with Ada, but had known perfectly that it wasn't possible with her. He wondered if Claire would ever be willing to give him a chance and let him be part of her life as something more than her friend. As if she had read his mind, she looked at him and gave him a warm, inviting smile. He smirked back and winked. Deep in his heart he knew that Claire deserved someone better than him. Chris would surely agree. He sighed and listened to the speech about love, patience and trust Barry had prepared.

They were all glad to hear that the celebration was continuing in the same hall after dinner. Although the tables occupied most of the space, there was still floor left to dance. Leon could have really used a drink after spending the whole dinner next to Claire, her scent and her contagious laughter. However, he preferred sticking to the sour cherry juice they served there and that was reminding him that he had taste buds. Though they decreased with every sip he took. His look stuck to Claire as she followed Jill, Sherry and Moira to the bathroom.

"Your eyes will fall out if you stare too much." Chris leaned against the counter next to him. "Didn't your mother tell you that?"

Leon smiled.

"I wasn't staring. I was thinking that I should have gone to the bathroom myself before ordering this." He lifted his glass. Chris smirked.

"Chris," Barry approached them. "Look who arrived finally!" A small woman with short, fair hair showed herself behind Barry's wide back. Chris put down his glass to welcome her.

"Rebecca." He stepped forward and stretched his hand out. "How are you? We haven't spoken since the outbreak."

"Chris," she said smiling. "It's very good to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't pay you a visit earlier." Jill was coming back from the bathroom and overheard their conversation.

"Rebecca! I can't believe it. How long has it been since we last saw each other?" She pulled the younger woman into her. "Can you believe that we're all here tonight?" She looked at Barry and Chris. It was the first time in years the four survivors of the mansion incident reunited.

"It's been a long time, Jill. Sorry I couldn't visit you. But I have been working a lot on my investigations." Jill nodded. Even though Rebecca had been working as an advisor for the BSAA, they hadn't got to see each other in years. The younger woman turned to Barry. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it earlier."

"Don't worry. And please stop apologizing," he said. "Let's see if we can get you something to eat. Chris, come help me."

Claire approached the group.

"Oh, Claire, look." Jill said. "This is Rebecca Chambers."

Claire immediately understood.

"Rebecca, of course. I'm Claire, Chris' sister." They shook hands. "He and Leon have told me a lot about you."

"I know you, Claire. I read about your work at TerraSave." She waved to Leon, who was still leaning against the counter. "Hello Leon. It's good to see you're better."

Leon smiled giving her a warm nod as  _Save the last dance for me_  by The Drifters started to play in the hall.

"Oh, I love this song," Claire yelled. "Come, Leon, let's pretend we know how to dance." He could leave his glass on the counter right before Claire pulled him onto the dance floor, leaving Jill and Rebecca behind.

"You and Chris make a pretty couple." Rebecca laughed. "How long have you two been together now?"

"Four years, officially." Jill nodded laughing. "Incredible, isn't it? What about you? Is there someone-?" The blonde smiled at the younger woman.

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm too focused on work."

"I see, I'm sorry." Jill's gaze fell on a chain on Rebecca's neck. "But you still wear his dog tags."

Rebecca's forced smile was cut by a disappointed sigh as she pulled out the tags that once had belonged to Billy Coen. "Yes. Lucky I'd left them in the shower the day our lab got attacked." She laughed shyly.

"I guess that means they're still important to you." Jill touched the small pieces and noticed how swollen her hands were. "Not again," she cursed. "I can't even make a fist." Rebecca took her hand in hers.

"It's really heavily swollen. Poor thing. But that's nothing to worry about." She smiled. "Is this your first one?"

Jill looked at her with wide eyes.

"My first what?"

* * *

 

Claire was actually surprised by Leon's dancing abilities, up to the point of wondering if dance lessons were part of the basic training of a government agent. She had to shake her head to get that ridiculous idea out of her mind. Lucky Leon didn't notice her astonishment. It was a very slow tune they were moving to, but she was sure that he would've also mastered a faster one. If the DJ ever decided to play something faster again, of course. The fifth slow one in a row. Apparently Barry and Kathy wanted to create an exaggeratedly romantic atmosphere for their party. Claire sighed softly and laid her head on Leon's shoulder. They had never danced together, but she felt strangely comfortable in his arms, as if nothing had ever happened between them, as if they'd just jumped back in time before their time of silence. Everything was how it was supposed to be. How it had been before. As her eyes looked up searching for the complicity of his, she noticed the happy hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I know that look," she said softly.

"What look?"

With one finger pointed at his face, she laughed.

"That one!" Her eyes brightened. "I usually don't approve what Ada does to you. But every time you meet her you look shiny and happy for some days. That's probably the only thing I like about her." She licked her lips and smiled expectantly. "I guess she's the reason you recovered so quickly."

Leon hesitated shortly, then shook his head.

"This is not about Ada."

"It isn't?" Her eyes widened. She stopped moving to the music and stared at him, a smile rushing over her lips. "Have you met someone else?"

Damnit. She knew him well. Because that was actually meant to be a secret. Forever. A truth he'd wanted to take to his grave so the worms could just eat it up. However, he couldn't lie to Claire. She'd notice. She knew him too fucking well.

"More or less, yes."

"Oh my God!" Her hands covered her mouth as she widened the distance between them. "Leon, I'm so happy for you. You should've brought her."

Eyes rolled. That reaction had been expectable. He stepped closer and grabbed her hand and waist again.

"I'm here with  _you_  tonight." He had a point. But of course, that wasn't reason enough to make Claire stop asking.

"Tell me something about her."

Leon tried to hide his clenching teeth. He had unleashed the beast.

"She is-" he paused. A smile ran over his lips as his mind drew images for him. "She's amazing, caring and sweet, but strong and independent. She has a great sense of humor, and she's so beautiful." His lip twitched. "You know I've been feeling a bit confused after Adam's death and especially after the loss of my people in DC. But she's really given me strength to go on."

"Wow. Sounds like you're really into her." A short, bright-teethed smile turned into a mocking gesture as knitted brows joined it. "Of course she still needs the official Redfield-Birkin approval stamp. We're not gonna make the same mistake as with Ada. We can't trust your taste in women blindly."

"I'm sure you'll approve."

"Who is it? Do I know her?" She looked at him.

"Not as much as I do." He hesitated. Damnit. That had been a mistake, a stupid mistake that had awakened Claire's curiosity.

"I see." She softly tapped a finger on her lower lip. "Is it Helena? No. Oh! It wouldn't happen to be Hunnigan, would it?"

The laugh he blew out almost tousled her hair. That conversation was getting ridiculously absurd.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Claire but I can't tell you who it is."

"Why not?" She didn't hide her disappointment.

"Are you ever going to stop?" He asked irritatedly.

"No." An eager headshake reinforced her decisive word. "Oh dear. Please don't tell me she's underage."

"Of course she's not underage." He gave her an annoyed gaze before defeatedly approaching his lips to her ear. "The problem is that I haven't told her yet," he whispered. "And you'll agree that she has the right to know it first."

"She doesn't know you like her?" Simply ignoring his wish to change subject, she laughed. "Come on Leon. You never cared about running after Ada. If you really like that girl so much, why wouldn't you just speak to her?" She approaching the truth in a very dangerous manner. He sighed.

"It would make things really weird between us." Claire gave him just one of her incredulous glance.

"Why would it make things weird?"

Headshaking, he looked deeply into her amused sparkling eyes, knowing she wouldn't give up. Chris and Jill had got together thanks to Claire's effort and she was very proud of her work. Now she was decided to play Cupid again and help him confess his feelings to that mysterious girl. He couldn't quite explain how such a lovely and understanding person like Claire could turn so stubbornly annoying. He bit his inner lip, deciding to end her suffering.  _Come on, Kennedy. It's Claire. How weird can it get?_ One last breath.

"Because she's my best friend."

* * *

 

Leon had always thought that giving Claire Redfield a dessert was the only way to leave her truly speechless. Now he had found out that telling her about his feelings for her had a similar effect.

She had stopped smiling and just stared at him showing a strange expression of fear and confusion. After letting go of his hands and separating her body from his grip, she slightly shook her head to get herself out of trance.

"Claire," he said.

"Not here." Her look flew around. She smiled shyly, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. She took his hand and headed to one of the exits to the garden. Unfortunately, the crowd caused them to let go of each other.

He found her outside, leaning against the banister of the with fairy lights decorated terrace. He stood on her right in silence.

"So," she whispered after what seemed an eternity, "that either means that I am that woman you were talking about." She swallowed and shook lightly. That knot in her throat just wouldn't disappear. "Or that I'm not your best friend anymore." She looked at him, expecting an answer.

"And both options freak you out?" He asked.

"The second one would totally freak me out."

"It's not the second one, Claire."

"I know it's not, you idiot!" She hissed at his smirk. "So, tell me. Should I be freaked out?"

His hand found hers. He didn't want to upset her.

"This is something you have to decide, Claire." He smiled and slid two fingers over the back of her hand. Their gazes met. The moon and the fairy lights gave her skin a mysterious shine. Everything seemed blurry, unreal. Had someone mixed booze into his cherry juice? Claire's lip twitched slightly.

"Is this because of our night together?" She held his gaze. "Leon, we talked about that and I thought we were back to normal."

He smiled. "Do you really think that normal is still possible?"

Claire swallowed. Of course she knew everything had changed since that night, that fateful night.

"So, how do you imagine things should be from now on? You and I living happily as a couple until the day you run into Ada again and understand that you made a mistake?" She let deception and fear control her tone, making her voice sound unusually angry. She gave him a stabbing look.

"That's not going to happen, Claire. I told Ada to end whatever it is that we had."

Her lip started to shake. Was he serious?

"But you love her," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I thought I did. Maybe I really loved her in the past. But I've understood that no matter what I felt for her, she is not what I want and wish for my future." He had a hard time trying not to laugh at his own words. He wasn't used to being romantic. Seeing her doubtful gaze nearly broke his heart, causing him to deeply regret having been honest to her. "Claire, listen. I know you didn't see this coming. I know things have been weird enough between us lately and this information may be difficult to digest. But trust me, I don't want to press you and I'm definitely not gonna threaten you with ending our friendship. Actually, I'm not even asking for any answer."

"So? Wouldn't it have been easier not to say it then?" she hissed. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because you asked." He smirked shrugging. Yes, he really should have kept the truth in secret.

She glanced at him regretfully. He was right. She had insisted and had caused him to tell her. Taking a step forward, she laid her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. He put his hand onto her head, foreseeing what was about to come. His heart was aching already. He swallowed as he heard her sob quietly into his shirt.

"Forgive me, Leon, but I can't," she whispered. He closed his eyes and just smiled at his own defeat. He had played his only card, and had lost. Her tears wetted the fabric of his shirt as her grip tightened around his body. "Please, don't leave me."

He pulled away and looked at her, wiping away the tears dripping off her lower lashes.

"I will never leave you, Claire." He kissed her cheek. "I knew I couldn't force you to feel something you don't feel. That doesn't mean that I'm not your friend anymore." He gave her a comforting smile. "I will always be your friend."

A sigh left her lips as she hugged him tight again, hoping their friendship would be able to survive the newest revelations.

"Claire! Kennedy!" A screaming voice pulled them out of their trance. Claire pushed Leon away and forced a shy smile towards her brother, who was standing in the door that connected the hall to the terrace. She couldn't quite classify Chris' look. It showed concern mixed with a strange amusement.

"You- I can't find Jill. Have you seen her?"

Claire swallowed and stared at him, about to say something, when a female in a dark blue dress appeared behind him.

"I'm here, Chris." He looked at her and laid his hands on her shoulders, smiling in relief.

"Thank God, I've been searching for you for almost an hour. Where have you been?"

"Rebecca brought me to the hospital." Jill replied.

Leon stayed behind while Claire stepped closer to the couple, worried about her friend.

"The hospital?" that information worried Chris. " What happened? Are you okay?"

Jill smiled shyly. "Yes, but I have important news for us." She crossed her hands on her belly.

Chris stared at her without quite knowing what to say or to think. His girlfriend was speaking in riddles.

"Jill," Claire smiled at her. "Are you-?"

The blonde looked at her friend and nodded, smiling widely. Leon approached the group and stood behind Claire.

"Do you mean…?" Chris couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm pregnant." Jill said quietly, shy, in an almost apologizing tone. The older Redfield stared at her in disbelief.

"At your age?"

The woman opened their eyes widely. Claire's jaw dropped. Leon held back a laughter. Jill looked at the redhead.

"I'll ignore that he just called me old, right?"

"Yeah, never mind." Claire nodded laughing. "He's just nervous." Jill stepped forward to a still incredulous Chris and caressed his hair.

"I'm not in my twenties any more, that's true; Rebecca says I am way too thin; and nobody knows what that cocktail of antibodies in me may cause to that child, but apparently, right now, everything is fine." She smiled hopefully at her boyfriend, whose eyes started to glow.

"You're really pregnant? We're having a baby boy?" He said with teary eyes.

"Or a girl. Yes." Jill nodded. Chris embraced her, completely overwhelmed. He had given up on the chance to ever have a family on his own.

"Marry me, Jill."

Claire threw her hands up and covered her mouth. He was proposing. Her brother was really proposing to Jill.

"What?" Astonished, the blonde freed herself from his hug. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am." Chris smiled. "You are my partner, my best friend and my lover. And now you're gonna be the mother of my child. I love you Jill, and I want this to be perfect." He laid his hand on her belly. "I want us to be perfect."

Jill's eyes got teary.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." She grinned widely and pulled him into her kiss.

Claire felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She wiped it away before stripping her ring off her finger.

"Chris." She handed him the jewelry.

He gave his sister a thankful look and took Jill's hand.

"No," the blonde said shaking her head eagerly. "I can't, Claire. This is your mother's ring."

"It stays in the family." The redhead smiled widely at her friend.

"Besides," Chris whispered. "I'm sure Claire's future husband has a mother too." He laughed. Claire smiled ignoring her brother's comment. Not feeling in the mood for talks about future husbands right after having turned her friend down, she focused on the romantic scene in front of her instead. The ring barely fitted on Jill's swollen finger, but it was just the perfect detail to seal their engagement.

"Congratulations!" Claire hugged her brother and then Jill. Leon laid his arm around Chris' shoulder.

"Congrats dad!" They laughed.

"Thank you man."

"So, why don't we move inside and share the news with the others, too?" Jill suggested.

Claire gave Leon one last apologizing look and followed her brother and Jill back into the hall. Leon stared after her.

Things had gotten definitely weird between them.

 


	23. Just Confused Friends

Barry and Kathy had made the waiters bring more champagne to celebrate the great and unexpected news.

"This is really a huge surprise." Barry laughed. "I still remember how Chris' mouth fell open the first time he saw Jill." He turned to his friend. "Remember what I told you back then?"

Chris smirked and nodded.

"That I looked like I had seen my future wife." He gave Jill a tender look. "I never imagined that I would actually be that lucky."

"You said that?" Jill smiled back and took his hand. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I think we should probably give the Presidential Suite to them tonight." Kathy Burton laid her arm around her husband and smiled at the young couple. She had grown fond of the Redfield siblings over the years and even saw Chris as the son she never had. Barry just nodded in approval.

"Yes, of course." He laughed. "We have to make sure Jill sleeps comfortably."

How happy they all looked.

* * *

 

Claire watched the scene from a safe distance. If anyone else congratulated her on the nephew or niece Jill was pressing out of her vagina about seven months later, she was going to puke, or to punch someone in the face, or both.

Leon hadn't spoken to her after his confession on the terrace and she was extremely mad about it. Or was she afraid? Maybe sad? No, she was really mad. Wasn't he supposed to be still her friend? What an ass.

Her view flew over to Natalia, who was sitting in a corner reading a book. Poetry. Pretty dark and frightening poetry. Nothing a girl of- Damnit. How old was Natalia now?- should be reading. Claire decided to walk over to the girl and talk to her. Maybe she could give her some tips and life lessons. Like how to screw a year-long friendship with sex. Yeah. Sure. The girl looked like someone who'd enjoy hearing about other people's miseries. She sighed and decided to carry her disgrace alone instead of infecting a teenager's mind with horrible ideas.

The waiter placed the vodka Martini she had ordered in front of her. It would surely taste fine with those olives she'd found in a small bowl on that counter. She poked a toothpick into one of the green pearls.

"Can you believe it?" Chris sat next to her and caused her to shake. Such a big man on such a silent sole. "Every single doctor who had checked her had assured Jill would never have children. And here we are." Claire forced a smile. It was truly unbelievable. Chris' annoying stubbornness had even given his spermatozoa some sort of superpowers, defying nature and science and any logic Jill's utero had been bowing down before. She grimaced as a shiver ran down her back. Oblivious to her thoughts, Chris continued. "So, what do you hope for? A nephew or a niece?"

She looked up, acting like she was actually thinking of a real answer instead of visualizing herself murdering her brother.

"Well, personally, I'd prefer a girl." She looked at him. "But if you have been such an overprotective ass to me, I don't even want to know what you'll do to your daughter. So, for the sake of that child, let it be a boy." She pushed the olive into her mouth and chewed boredly.

Chris frowned smiling.

"Oh, come on. Was I really that bad?"

His tone made her feel guilty about her words. Her low mood wasn't Chris' fault and she was making him pay for it unjustly. Her lips widened into a smile as she looked at him.

"Nah, you were okay."

"At least you turned into a fine young lady, Claire." He smirked. "I'd like to think that I contributed to it, too." He moved his stool closer to hers and patted her shoulder. "Don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Focusing more on which olive she'd stab next than on the conversation, Claire shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She smiled.

"I see." He sat straight on the stool and turned to the counter. "You know? Moments like this always remind me of the past. You may not remember it, but when you were four or five, Mom had an incredibly ugly, but highly expensive African jar some aunt had given her. One day, she came home and found it broken into pieces on the floor and you told her the cat had thrown it off during its daily walk over the shelves." He smirked at a frowning Claire. "Back then, I knew you were lying because I had seen how that stupid thing had actually slipped from your hands onto the ground." His eyes narrowed. "Since then I knew you were lying every time you put on that same face you had made in front of Mom." He smiled sarcastically. "It's the face you're making now, Claire. So, please, stop hiding and tell me what's going on. I promise there's no broken jar big enough to make anyone get angry at you."

She grimaced, feeling caught, but couldn't hide a smirk. She remembered that jar incident pretty well. It had been the first and only time she had lied to their mother.

She looked at Chris almost hopefully. Although having never spoken to him about that kind of things, she felt like she could rely on him, tell him what happened, and just cry on his shoulder. Her look went to the ground.

"Chris, I've done something horrible."

He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Only horrible people do horrible things," he said and tucked some strands behind her ear. "I'm sure it can be fixed. What happens, Claire?"

She looked at him and put her free hand around her cup.

"Last year, after Piers' memorial-." A knot caused her to clear her throat. That was difficult. If it had been Jill next to her it would have been different. But in front of Chris those words seemed to have their way out blocked. She turned to the counter again and took a deep breath. "I slept with Leon." She pulled her cup to her lips and gulped the Martini down.

Chris' grip tightened slightly around her hand. She expected him to yell at her, to lock her away in her room, or in his room, or in just any room. But he didn't do that. Instead, he kept smiling at her.

"And what's so horrible about sex with Kennedy?" He smirked mischievously.

Her astonished gaze met his. Wasn't he gonna kill him? She laughed slightly at his joke.

"You're not angry?" She frowned.

"You're both old enough, aren't you?" He smirked. "Or did he do you wrong?" His expression darkened immediately at the thought.

She quickly shook her head.

"Oh my God, no. He's-" She hesitated. "He wouldn't."

"Claire?"

The air floating into her lungs just didn't seem enough to make her feel that she was breathing. The truth sounded false and unreal. She sighed.

"He thinks he's feeling something."

Unable to hide a smirk, Chris opened his eyes wide.

"For you?" A nod "Did he say that?" Another one. "And that spy?" A headshake. "But that's not bad, Claire. It means the man has good taste."

She frowned at him.

"Really? Is that all you're going to say?" She turned to him angrily. "This is awful. We are friends!"

"Jill and I were friends too."

"Jill and you behaved like fucking teenagers for over ten years!"

"Claire! That mouth!"

She calmed down and lowered her head again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Chris smirked. "So, I guess that means you're not giving him a chance."

She shook her head.

"It took us so long to be able to talk normally after we-" she hesitated. "You know. We didn't handle it very well." Her lip twitched. "I don't even want to imagine how awkward we might get if we tried something serious and failed."

"I see." Chris frowned. Again, his brotherly advice was needed. "Do you remember, Claire, how frightened I was when Jill and I started dating?" He smiled. "I thought our relationship would interfere in our work and it would all go down the hill someday. But you told me something important back then. You said that I couldn't let fear make important decisions for me. Because in the end we-"

"We only regret those things we didn't do." She looked at him. "Yes Chris. But in your case there was just a slight probability of messing up. In my case I know for sure that I will get my heart broken. "She swallowed. "And I would even lose my best friend."

"Aren't you misjudging him? I think he deserves a bit more trust coming from you after all those years, doesn't he?" He gave her a serious look. "Also, people change. Even Kennedy has to grow up someday and I think the way he's chosen is not that bad."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" She frowned. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting from Chris.

"Not if your reason not to give him a chance is still fear." His words made her look him into the eyes. What that was supposed to mean, she was about to find out. "Because the only suitable reason not to try would be that you didn't love him." He smirked cocking his head to the right. "But I'm sure you haven't even considered that as an option." Her eyes widened, she looked away quickly, feeling how her blood rushed into her cheeks. She was surely blushing intensely. Stupid, stupid Chris.

Chris kept on smiling at her. Jill had teased him long enough about the strange, close, sexless relationship his sister and the agent had to make him think that there was really a chance Kennedy could make Claire happy. Yes, he had been a little deflected all over the years. But Claire hadn't made very proper choices either.

She smiled defeatedly and took another olive before sliding off the stool.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

"He's on the terrace with a hot blonde." Chris said smirking. Claire gave him a confused, killing look. "Jill is watching over him so he doesn't leave." He winked.

She smiled at her brother, took a deep breath and walked towards the terrace.

* * *

 

Jill shone like a star. She looked happy, radiant and just amazingly beautiful. That had to be the magical effect of the pregnancy, Leon thought. Unfortunately she had also turned very talkative. He listened with constrained attention to all the stuff that seemed to trouble her now that she was going to be a mother. She seemed really excited about it and he didn't have the guts to tell her that he'd rather drown his pain and anger in alcohol, or in cherry juice. Whatever. But every time he tried to excuse himself, even claiming having to go to the bathroom, she held him back. The more surprised he was when she suddenly told him she was getting herself some water and disappeared without another word. He leaned against the banister and looked down into the garden. The hotel had decorated every space elegantly for the Burtons' party. He saw a busty brunette walking over the grass. Someone like her would probably distract him from the huge mistake he had made before. He smiled and lifted an eyebrow at his own stupid idea. Claire would be so pissed if he made any move on another woman right after having confessed his feelings for her. Bad idea. Though he would need some time without seeing her, he still wanted to keep her friendship. Claire was, after all, still the most important woman in his life. He finished his drink and was about to turn around and leave the party when his phone started ringing. He frowned as he saw it was Claire who was calling. He stared at the display for several seconds. What did she want? He wasn't sure if he was ready to act like nothing had happened.

"Won't you take it?" The voice behind him hissed. He turned around and had a look at Claire. She had her phone pressed to her ear and gave him a serious, begging look.

"I was about to." He smiled.

They stared at each other, with his phone still ringing the awkward silence away.

"Get it." She said.

"But Claire," he replied almost in a whisper. "I'm here."

She swallowed.

"You said you would always take my call."

That was true. He clenched his teeth as he looked back to the device in his hand. Under her stabbing gaze he put it to his ear.

"Hey!" Still hesitating, he turned around to cut any visual contact.

"Hey, I hope I don't bother you," she said with shivering voice, "but I really need my best friend right now."

Those words broke his heart. He felt sorry for making her go through so much pain, and guilty for only having pitied himself during the evening. It surely wasn't easy for her either. He sighed.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

"You'll see. There's that guy. He's a very good friend of mine," she whispered. "Of course, not as good as you." A slight laughter could be heard in her voice. He smiled.

"I didn't expect anything else."

"He's been in love with a certain woman for many years. Since he met her, actually." She sighed. "They had kind of a really sick relationship and I'm sure he's done a lot of stupid things for her." Leon smiled at her words.

"What happened Claire?" A concerned tone covered his voice. "Has he hurt you?"

"No," she said lowering her voice. "Just the opposite. He just told me he feels something for me." Her voice was soft and a little playful. He didn't quite know how to understand her tone.

"Oh I see. So Claire Redfield makes hearts beat faster." He laughed. "What's the matter with that? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

She hesitated.

"No. No, it doesn't." She giggled. "It even makes me feel a little proud. He's very handsome, you know? And many girls would like to be with him, of that I'm sure." She sighed. "To be honest, I used to be one of them. But I knew that if I'd let anything happen, it would have been much more important to me than to him. So I forced myself to accept that we would never be more than just friends."

His eyes opened wide. He hadn't known about her feelings for him and the confession hit him hard. He turned around and looked back at her. "Claire," he said regretfully. "That guy seems to have been a complete idiot all those years."

"No," she whispered head shaking. "He just wanted something I couldn't give him."

"But now you can," he said forcing a smile.

"Apparently, yes."

Leon swallowed. "But it's too late now, isn't it?"

"It's-" She licked her lips and took another deep breath. "I don't know what to think about this sudden change. I think he might be confused and not thinking straight." She swallowed. "What if he changes his mind back? I'm afraid, Leon." She sighed. "I couldn't stand getting hurt by him."

Oh, shit. How could she just make him feel so miserable being so lovely? He looked into her eyes. What he saw was doubt and fear. But among all those negative feelings, he also saw hope. Hope only Claire Redfield could give, and which she now needed to get back from him. He swallowed.

"Claire, listen to me," he said. "Has he ever lied to you?"

Also Claire looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, he once told me he was on a shooting range when I called him, but he was actually fighting a Licker."

"Ugh! What a dickhead!" He grimaced.

"Totally!" She giggled, but then calmed down. "No, I think he has never lied to me."

"And do you think he would confess any feelings to you if he wasn't convinced that they are true, knowing how much that could hurt you?"

"No. I don't think he'd do that."

Their eyes met again involving each other in a serious, intense gaze.

"You know? I'm pretty sure he's afraid too," he said. "Afraid of not being enough for you, afraid of hurting you without wanting to. Because I'm sure, Claire, that he would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know that," she whispered.

"And maybe he is afraid of getting hurt himself. It sounds like he hasn't much experience in relationships." He smirked again. "And I'm sure he sucks at talking about his feelings." He looked at her. "There's always a small risk left. But I'm sure he wants to take that risk if it means that he will get the chance to be the lucky man who makes you happy. But you are the one to decide if he's enough for you to take that risk too."

She sucked in a breath.

"Of course you are enough! You are more than enough!" She put her phone down. "Leon, you have been there for me whenever I needed you." Her feet followed the path towards him until only a few inches separated them. "And I trust you with my life. Yes, I'm afraid of losing you, of making a mistake." Her hands found a place to rest on his chest. "But, I think I do want to take that risk."

"You do?" He smiled incredulously at her. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Leon," she whispered. "Yes, I want to be with you."

_I want to be with you_. That was it. After nearly sixteen years he had been chasing an impossible ghost, Claire just healed every single wound by saying six little words and made him the happiest man alive.

He smiled widely, barely able to believe his luck. He cupped her chin and gave her one last asking look before leaning over and pressing his lips on hers.

She stroked her hand over his back and pulled him closer. His hands were warm and strong, and though she had always defended that a woman like her didn't need a man to protect her, she felt comfortably safe in his arms. His kiss was demanding, his tongue desperately begging for entrance. Parting her lips she deepened their kiss. This time everything was different. They weren't drunk. There was nothing to forget about. It was just them two, like she had dreamed it so very often. And with every move his lips made over hers, he just kissed her fear away, as if he hadn't done anything else in his whole life.

"Leon," she moaned. She was enjoying the romantic sense of the moment, but a newborn curiosity caused by the recent happenings made her wish to just pull him into the next empty room and rip his clothes off. He seemed to have similar thought about her as his hands were too close to her breasts to call it a sheer coincidence.

"Hey, you two!" Chris called from the door, Jill in his arm. "You should get yourself a room."

Claire and Leon broke their kiss and turned towards them, smiling shyly. Chris and Jill walked over to the younger couple.

"I'm happy you finally made it." Jill laughed. "We've been making bets about when you'd get together since you brought him to our Christmas dinner some years ago." She laughed. "When we woke up in the middle of the night and saw you two, asleep on the couch, embracing each other so peacefully, everything was clear. It was really sweet."

Claire just stared astonished at her friend.

"We did that?" She looked back at Leon. "I wasn't even aware." The blonde shrugged headshaking.

"Kennedy," Chris narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "I hope you know you're getting one of the best women on earth. And that she's way more than you deserve."

"Chris! Don't be rude." Claire shouted. Leon just smirked shyly at the floor.

"And I think you know that I'm gonna cut your head off if you ever treat her like she was less than that." He stretched his hand out.

"I hope you do so, man. I'll deserve that if I ever hurt her." Leon shook Chris' hand. The older man pulled him towards him and patted his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family then, Leon."

"Family?" Sherry's voice made them look up. The young woman stepped closer, followed by Jake. She smiled widely when she saw Claire take Leon's hand and smile at him hopefully. "Have you finally decided to give each other a chance?"

Claire looked at her friend surprised.

"Sounds like everybody except us saw this coming." She sighed as Sherry pulled her into her hug.

"You know perfectly I wanted you two to get together since Raccoon City." She smiled widely and hugged Leon too. "I'm so happy you finally made your mind up."

Leon looked at Claire as he laid his arms around the blonde. Also Jake approached and congratulated the couple.

"We will have to celebrate the good news." Jill said and headed back to the hall.

"Yes, let's see if there's still juice left," Chris added and laid his arm around his fiancée following her inside along with Sherry and Jake.

Leon was about to walk after them, but Claire didn't let go of his hand. He turned back and laid his arms around her.

"Everything fine? Are you already regretting it?" He smirked doubtfully, glad to see her headshake.

"You know, Chris' idea was actually a good one," she said shyly and placed a tiny kiss on his lips. "We really have a room here." She lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him.

He couldn't help but pull her into his kiss again. What a temptative idea.

"Can we skip the courtesy juice?" He gasped her after breaking the kiss.

She shook her head.

"I'm afraid we can't. And I'm glad it's not courtesy champagne for you, my dear. I need you with fully working senses tonight." She whispered and approached her lips to his ear. "You know? You still owe me an orgasm."

He frowned regretfully. Their first intent had really been lousy, but he had a whole lifetime to make it up to her. His lips slid over her earlobe.

"Tonight you're gonna get your reward." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Plus interest for the delay."

 


	24. Just Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert. This chapter isn't suitable for diabetics.

Leon would soon find out what it meant to be in a relationship with Claire Redfield. Although he had always made fun of her because of her affair with Neil Fisher, he would even get to envy the former TerraSave head for having  _discovered_  the redhead so long before him. He'd find out that Claire was, as Sherry had pointed out once, very open-minded, flexible, and extremely creative. And that she knew exactly how to touch him - and how he wanted to touch her. They would have sex in, on, under and around all possible places and surfaces and they'd get together whenever they'd have the chance to.

Of course, being in a relationship wouldn't give them special freedom or permissions. They'd still have to work and, unfortunately, wouldn't see each other as often as they wished. But they would talk every day through phone or video calls. Hot video calls. Leon would always try to spend all important dates with his new family, with a 92% success rate. Claire would present him officially as the man by her side at TerraSave parties, and he'd finally introduce her to his mother, who hadn't stopped asking about that friend of his who had once called her to ask if he had any allergies to fever-reducing meds or anything that could be used in a chicken soup.

And even a long time later they'd still be able to talk about almost everything, even Piers or Ada, completely open and clearly. Almost everything? We'll come back to that a bit later.

Because that fateful Saturday night, Leon was completely oblivious to what exactly the future would bring. Everything that mattered to him was that he was about to spend the following night next to the woman of his dreams and that he would always make the most of their present together.

As if he was afraid she'd fly away, he hadn't let go of her hand in the whole night, still holding it when he used the keycard to their room and pushed the door open. Chris and Jill had given the hotel's Presidential Suite to the younger couple, claiming that they had already made good use of other beds. It had been a long, eventful evening for everybody and Leon and Claire wanted to conclude it the best possible way. The redhead smiled expectantly as she was pulled into the room. Leon couldn't have been happier. His friend had been the center of his mind for the previous days and weeks, and now she was with him, willing to start a completely new type of relationship. He pulled her into him and kissed her softly, his hands stroking over her skin, causing his member to react. Though his body was urging him to undress her, he didn't want to rush anything. The first time they had gone fast enough.

Claire closed her eyes and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." She covered her eyes with one hand. "I can't stop thinking that you're going to see me completely naked for the first time." She blushed and laughed nervously. He chuckled.

"Are you shy?"

"A little." She giggled, nervously clicking her fingernails as she bit her lip. "You're not  _just another guy_ , you know?"

"And that's exactly why there's no need to be shy or insecure." She felt his tender look on her as he put her hand in his and kissed it. "It's me, Claire. To me you are perfect, the most beautiful woman I ever could imagine to be with," he said staring deep into her eyes. "But if you feel uncomfortable, I will have to do something about it." He slowly started undoing the knot of his tie, pulling the string over his head and tossing it away, a brat-like smirk creeping up his face. His jacket slid down his shoulders before he started unbuttoning his shirt. Claire stared at him. Surprised. Pleasantly surprised. Like a sort of magnet his body attracted her look and couldn't release it. Eyes inspected every small curve his skin drew over his muscles. Her mouth went dry. Also his shoes found a place to rest in two different corners of the room. She giggled as he started fumbling on his belt.

"The socks first." Her slender finger pointed at the ground.

"Oh, yeah, right. I almost forgot that men with warm feet aren't sexy at all" Leon laughed bending down to remove the remaining footwear.

She sucked in a short breath when he finally took off his pants and boxers. He was just perfect. So big. And he wasn't even fully erect yet. She felt her blood rush into her cheeks. Damn. What would he think of her?

He thought she looked cute, blushing heavily. If he hadn't known better, he would have suspected it was the first time she saw a naked man. Arms spread, he smirked.

"So? Feeling better now?"

Her giggle and a nod hid the truth about how much more he intimidated her with his genitals pointing at her. But she wouldn't let him know. Her fear wasn't relevant regarding what she was expecting to receive. In order to get in equal condition she turned around patting a finger on her shoulder and pointing at the zipper of her dress. He approached her and pulled it down slowly, again, holding back his desire to just rip the dress off her body. She stepped out of the silken fabric as soon as it reached the floor.

He turned her around and blew out a breath as he had a look at her dark underwear.

"I can't believe this is happening."

She didn't answer. Instead, she kissed him passionately and slid her fingers over his chest, following the trace with her lips and tongue shortly after. He cocked his head back as she knelt down before him.

Her fingers were freezing cold. However, the soft touch made him shiver in pleasure as she started stroking his member. Their eyes met as he looked down to her, seeing how she licked her lips lasciviously.

"Wasn't our first night as a couple supposed to be romantic?" He gasped.

"What could be more romantic than this?" She smiled lustfully. "Unless your latest test result didn't come out clean, of course."

He blew out a short laugh.

"That's not the problem, don't worry." She looked up.

"Don't you trust me?"

"More than anyone." He swallowed. "I'm just not sure if your brother would consider this treating you like you deserve."

Claire frowned.

"Letting your girlfriend give you a blowjob is treating her bad? In that case Jill should reconsider her decision to marry him. Because I know for sure that she's-"

"Can we please stop talking about your brother's parts?" He grimaced at her wide smile.

"We can." She put her fingers tightly around his member. "But now be quiet and enjoy, okay?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

He gasped as she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over his glans, while the fingers of her right hand rubbed the rest of him. His whole body shook at her touch. Claire licking his tip was a dream come true. It felt dirty and so completely right at once. He moaned as she took him into her mouth as far as she could, massaging him with her tongue. He couldn't stop staring at her. It had been a while since anyone had sucked him and Claire was doing an impressively good job. She engulfed him almost completely, before pulling her head back, creating a vacuum-like sensation. She meant to suck him dry, didn't she? Led by pleasure, he licked his lower lip and combed his fingers through her hair as her hands grabbed his rear. A smacking sound and shallow breathing filled the atmosphere. Leon bit his lower lip. It felt so good. Almost too good.

"Uh, Claire! Stop," he yelped, making her let go of him.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She kept smiling lasciviously. He bent over to help her get onto her feet again.

"I love it, but I don't want this to end too soon." He winked. "Besides, it's my turn." A short cry left her lips as he unexpectedly lifted her bridal style and carried her to the bed.

Another passionate kiss let him taste his own salty flavor on her lips. Caressing her soft skin with his fingertips, he pushed her down onto the mattress and climbed on top.

"With your permission, I'm gonna take off the rest of your clothes, now." He gave her a naughty smirk and waited for her to nod at him before slowly pushing the strings of her bra down, replacing them with a line of kisses. She lifted her upper body enough so he could reach the clasp on her back. Once he had removed the piece of lingerie, he stared at her, completely wowed by the sight of her naked body under his. She looked amazing. He tried to speak, but couldn't bring out a word. Digging in the deepest storage of his memory, his mind found images of that night after Raccoon City, when under the view of her cleavage he had almost made the mistake of making a move on her. Back then, it could have ruined their friendship before it had even started. Now, sixteen years later, destiny had finally brought them together and he found himself staring at her nude skin, about to make love to her. He smiled. What a funny thing. Claire looked expectant, a little confused. If he didn't say anything soon she would surely think something was wrong with him.

"I love you."

And there was definitely something wrong with him. He was an idiot, a very impulsive idiot. Hadn't he pressed Claire enough that night? They had agreed to take it slow, without too many commitments, and he just acted like a virgin teenager the first time he gets to see a pair of tits. What would Claire think? What the hell was  _he_  thinking? Was there really a part of his sick brain that thought he was inside one of his erotic dreams? That she would just answer and say-

"I love you too." He kept staring as she smiled at him. Silence involved them as they held their glances. Too long for her taste. "Leon? Are you okay?"

He couldn't hold back a wide smile. Had she really said what he'd heard? He blinked, swallowed and took a breath.

"Can I hear that again?"

She stared perplexed at first, but shifted her expression into a tender smile. Her hand went up to his neck and pulled him closer, placing a soft but intense kiss onto his lips.

"I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy."

He kept smiling. Those had to be the most beautiful words anyone had ever told him. And they sounded even better in real life. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers again.

"Sorry for making you wait, love." He kissed his way down her body. "You just left me speechless for a moment."

She giggled. Her initial shyness had disappeared completely and she was ready to take whatever he'd offer her. She couldn't believe it. He had said he loved her. Those were major words, the best thing he could have ever told her, and regarding his own reaction to her reply, he didn't seem to have heard them very often either. A proud smile dressed her lips as she became aware that he had chosen her to be the one to change that. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting go a short scream when he kissed her spot through her panties.

He saw her expectant look and started pulling down the fabric, taking the chance to trace a line with his tongue all along her leg as he removed the clothing. She was still wearing her high heels and he wasn't going to let her take them off. She looked so mind-blowingly sexy and the shoes only highlighted her nude beauty. He placed himself between her legs and gave her one last gaze of complicity before he flicked his tongue over her lips. She tasted so good. He sucked up her juices before giving all of his attention to her clit. His already hard member started aching when he heard her moan. He wanted to be inside her, but for the sake of his ego, he would make her come first. He slid a finger into her depth and chuckled against her clit when she scratched over his shoulders.

"Yes, Leon," she moaned. "Right there."

That was motivating. It sounded like it wouldn't take her much longer to reach her climax. His free hand reached for her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

He really knew what he did. She gasped for air when she felt his fingers on her breast, and placed her own hand on his to make him squeeze it even tighter as his kisses pushed her over the edge. Her arm reached out for the pillow next to her and pushed it onto her face. Embracing it with tightly, she screamed into the cushioning layer as she climaxed.

Leon chuckled against her lips when he felt her come. He had to hold her thighs tightly, as heavy spasms ran through her body. His tongue stimulating her spot seemed too intense all of a sudden and she desperately tried to free her hips from his grip. He gave in, softly kissing her inner left thigh until she relaxed. He'd have a whole lifetime to make her come over and over. He slowly crawled onto her again and put the pillow aside.

"Next time," he whispered, his teeth finding her earlobe. "I want to hear you scream."

That comment made her laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She smiled exhaustedly and kissed his lips, tasting herself on them. "I think we're even now. What do you have in mind?"

A soft complicity emerged between them as he caressed her hair.

"Nothing clear, really. We can do it slow and softly." He smirked and bit her lip. "Or we can make it rough and just fuck like animals."

Her bright laughter filled the room again.

"You can do whatever you want as long as the result is the same." She glanced lustfully at him. "You. Inside me. Now."

He clicked his tongue.

"What a naughty girl you are." He smirked shamelessly and sat up. He spread her legs wide, placing himself between them and noticing her burning wetness on his head, not willing to wait any longer. With one quick thrust, he pushed his whole length into her, moaning in pleasure as her heat embraced him.

"Oh, Claire. You’re so hot." Bathing in her juices, he slowly started to move.

"And you are so hard." Her arms thrown behind her head, she found the headboard and curled her fingers around the metal. Half shut eyes and twitching lips spoke for themselves. "And big."

He grabbed her thighs with both hands and started thrusting into her feverously. Yes, he wanted to love her, but the lust in her eyes told him there was probably no better way to love her than to take her roughly, as she silently begged for. She arched her back as the heat involved them, until she stopped begging silently.

"Leon," she gasped, no, cried, as her hand found her left breast and kneaded it indelicately. "Harder, please."

She wanted it harder? She'd get it harder. Once he'd stretched her left leg over his shoulder he bent forward and deepened the thrusts, reaching spots he hadn't imagined he'd ever get to know, making her body shake and her voice come out in waves of moans. His lips met hers in a soft, barely noticeable caress, meant to remind both of them that this was more than just sex. No matter how wild it would ever get. He started thumbing her clit as he fiercely pushed into her. This time he would make sure she came. However, seeing her under him, completely naked, screaming, and receiving him as he thrust into her again and again was such a delicious sight that it wouldn't take him too much longer than her. Her nails found his upper body, scratched over his skin and made him yelp. He pulled out and took her hand, helping her sit up.

"Come, Claire. Ride me like you did the first time." He smiled at her, his blond strands falling deliciously over his eyes. She nodded smirking. How could she possibly not just do whatever he asked for? He sat on the edge of the bed, his two feet resting on the carpeted ground, as she climbed onto his lap. Taking his member with her own hand, she pushed it deep inside her. "Oh, God!" He moaned.

With one hand placed behind him on the mattress, he leaned back slightly to have a better look at her. She held on to his shoulder and waist as she rid him as he wanted, making him moan in pleasure. With his free hand he cupped her breast and brought his lips to her nipple, rolling his tongue over the tip. A short cry left her throat.

"Don't stop, please." Her hand pushed his head closer to her upper body. Opening widely, he kept licking her breast, running his tongue over her smooth skin. Soft. Delicious. Before he pulled back completely his teeth found her nipple again. "Oh, baby."

He held her so close her clit rubbed against his skin, stimulating her. It felt like heaven. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, she clutched her eyes shut and started moving her hips faster against his.

"Baby, I'm close."

He bent forward and helped her increase their rhythm, as she leaned back farther.

"Then come with me, baby." He panted, watching in delight her bouncing breasts. "Tell me when you-"

"Now!" She screamed, her voice turning into a loud moan as she felt the fulfilling sensation of her climax shoot through her whole body. "Oh, Leon, I love you!" His grab tightened around her hips.

"I love you too, Claire." He kissed the soft skin on her breast as he exploded inside her.

They hadn't moved from their position. She was sitting on his lap, with him still inside her. He caressed her back as they slowly caught their breath again. He couldn't help but smile, trying to remember when he had been that happy for the last time. Probably after his first night with Ada, but his happiness back then hadn't lasted very long. Until the following morning, when he had found the space next to him in the bed empty and cold. As if she sensed he was remembering those painful events, Claire leaned over and caught his lips in a soft, passionate kiss, which made him forget immediately about the spy. He stroked over her hair. Hair like fire. Just as her soul. All those years he had been confused about who his woman in red really was.

"Better this time?" He asked smirking proudly when he'd recovered breath. His words caused her to laugh.

"I didn't say it was bad. I just said that you left work unfinished."

He kissed her once again before they lay down on the bed, facing each other.

"I never thought we would be like this someday," Claire whispered.

"Neither did I," he replied. "But it feels comfortable, very natural."

"You're my best friend, after all." She giggled.

"And you're mine." He smirked. "And nothing will ever change that."

"Nothing." She smiled. "So, can we still talk freely about everything?"

He hesitated.

"Well, maybe not about everything." He shook his head, causing her to frown. "I still don't want to hear about your brother's parts."

She laughed out loud and promised him not to mention the subject ever again. She turned her back to him, letting him embrace her from behind. It felt so good to have her like that. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Claire," he whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

Having been close to lose the fight against exhaustion and the comfort of satisfaction, she just hummed in response.

"Sure."

"How did you know I had been staring at your breasts after Raccoon City?"

Her eyes opened abruptly. A smirk crawled up her lips.

"I didn't." She turned around and faced him. "But I wished you would."

He frowned smiling.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I put on that loose, almost see-through shirt?" She laughed, cupped his jaw, kissed him and asked shyly, "So, did you really stare?"

Defeatedly, he smirked until he was able to speak clearly. So she had even provoked it. That was his girl.

"I did. It almost caused me to make you an indecent proposal."

She sucked in a breath. "How indecent?"

"Very, very indecent." A naughty smile popped onto his lips as he remembered the thought that had haunted him that night. She laughed out loud.

"I'm glad you didn't. I would have said  _yes_." A finger slid over his shoulder. "And we probably wouldn't have become such good friends after that."

"Probably not. We're two pretty fucked up people, after all."

They laughed before she turned around again. "Claire?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still be there when I wake?"

She smiled tenderly.

"I promise I'll be there." She took his arm in both her hands and wrapped it around her. "But just in case I start sleepwalking tonight, you should hold me really, really tight."

He kissed her nape.

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let me tell you, my dearest reader, that she was still there when he woke.
> 
> X.


	25. Epilogue

He had a doubtful look at the neighborhood. It seemed a quiet place in the suburbs, with children playing in the streets and elder people walking their dogs on a Sunday afternoon. It was really a nicer place to raise a family than the very center of New York. Leon sighed. The house with the pretty rose garden emerged in front of his eyes as soon as he drove into the street. It was the vacation house that had once belonged to Neil Fisher and that Claire had proclaimed as TerraSave's property after his betrayal. Right now, and with the approval of all her coworkers, Claire had offered it as temporary home for her brother's family until Jill recovered from her complicated pregnancy and even worse labor until the child's twenty-first birthday or so.

A quick turn of the key cut the engine. He got out of the car, taking flowers and chocolate from the passenger's seat. His heart beat heavily as his feet carried him through the garden right to the front door. His latest mission hadn't let him be around when Baby Redfield was born. Now, about five weeks later, he was finally back and ready to welcome the newest family member. He rang the doorbell, fidgeting his feet, waiting for the footsteps to approach from the inside. The door opened. Chris smiled widely at him.

"Leon. I'm happy you found us." He took the flowers from his hands and smelled them amusedly. "For me? You didn't have to."

"Chris," he mumbled, receiving the pat on the shoulder his friend was giving him as he pulled him inside the hall. The house smelled like chocolate cookies. Claire's work, for sure. "A nice place you have here."

"Yes, it's very peaceful. Fisher had good taste." Chris stated, getting a killingly sarcastical glance from his friend as he followed him into the living room. The bright curtains combined pretty well with the comfortable-looking white couch. The glass table in front of the furniture was full of baby toys and feeding bottles.

"Sorry for the mess," Chris excused. "It's all upside down here since the baby arrived."

Leon was about to ask him about his two-week-old daughter, when Jill walked into the room.

"Leon!" She pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you're back in one piece." She smiled at him until Chris waved the flowers right in front of her face.

"I suppose these are for you." He smiled at his wife who took the bucket into her both hands and smelled them.

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Leon."

He nodded confirming and smiled shyly at the woman. She looked exhausted, deep dark circles under her clear eyes.

"How are you?" he asked. "Everything fine?"

Shoulders shrugging, the blonde smiled widely at him.

"I couldn't be happier! More rested? Maybe. In a better shape? Hell, yeah. But not happier."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"If you excuse me now, I'm going to take a nap," she said as she tried to cover her mouth as it opened into a wide yawn.

The two men watched her walk into the bedroom. Leon finally turned to Chris. "Is Claire-?"

"Upstairs," he said. The younger man just nodded in approval.

"May I?"

Chris smirked at him.

"Of course, man. She's waiting for you."

* * *

 

Leon took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs happily. One foot after another reminded him of how much he had missed the redhead the previous weeks, how hard he had wanted that mission to end so he could finally get back to her.

The door to the nursery was wide open, giving him immediately a look at the inside. Calm. White. Colorful butterflies hanging happily from the mobile over the wooden crib. Leon spotted Claire sitting in an armchair, back half-turned to him, cradling her little niece in her arms. How beautiful she looked. A fact that caused him the dilemma of not knowing whether to go inside and take her into his arms or to keep staring at that scenery forever. He smirked. Watching was nice, but he wanted to touch her, hear her voice, feel her breath on his skin, on his lips. He started walking into the room, without making a noise. A tender smile suited Claire's lips while she was whispering to the baby girl, who was slowly falling asleep in her arms. She was surely telling her niece a fairytale about a world full of cotton candy and chocolate rivers.

"And then your daddy got the rocket launcher and blew the Tyrant into pieces."

His mouth fell open as he heard Claire tell her niece horror stories about B.O.W.s. He chuckled. The baby girl seemed to enjoy the story her aunt was telling her though, smiling peacefully as she drifted away.

"Preparing her for reality?" He just asked curiously. Claire turned around surprised and smiled widely at him.

"I want her to find out as soon as possible what kind of stubborn heroes she has as parents," she whispered.

He knelt by her side, placing a soft but long kiss onto her lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier." He pulled out the box of chocolates. "But I'm here to make it up to you." Eyes widened at the same pace her smile did.

"You really know how to please a girl." She smirked. Lips against his ear, as if the little person in her arms was able to understand her words, she whispered softly, "I would let you make even more up to me, but you see, we have company."

He sighed as he watched the little girl in his girlfriend's arms. "I missed so many things."

Claire giggled.

"That's actually true." She kept smiling. "You missed Chris' welcome performance." A sigh left her lips and she turned to the child again. "Big Redfield fainting in the delivery room."

Leon smirked surprised at her until the child in the redhead's arms started to make funny bubble sounds with her drool. Claire cleaned her face with the bib, Leon watching her carefully.

"I'm glad everything went well. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help." He grimaced regretfully. His latest mission had held him away from his family for over two months. A very long separation for such a young relationship like theirs. Claire smirked.

"Your job is very important, darling." Her hand found his and squeezed it. "Also, there wasn't much you could've done. Jill was in professional hands and the only thing I could do was calming Chris down."

"It must have been exhausting."

"It really was," she whispered. "That's why I took some days off to be with them now so they can all recover well." She turned her upper body and stretched the baby towards him. "Do you want to say  _Hello_?"

Say  _Hello_? Did she mean  _hold her_? The child? In his hands? Leon opened his eyes widely, in fear, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. He'd really prefer holding the descendant of a B.O.W. than Chris' little girl.

"I-I can't."

"Oh, come on!" Claire said softly. "She won’t bite you."

"I'm more concerned about me hurting her." He grimaced, staring doubtfully at the girl his girlfriend was already handing him.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

One last fearful glance at his eye-rolling girlfriend, followed by a doubtful nod. He got up slowly, letting Claire place the small infant into his arms. It took him several  _How?'s_  and  _Like this?_ 's but he was soon cradling the child in a not-too-tight grip. He smirked. How small she was, with her tiny fingers and her cheeky face. And so beautiful. The baby didn't even notice the shift. She just kept sleeping tight.

"I think she likes you," Claire whispered.

Leon looked at the little person. It was the first time he held such a young child in his arms and he had never felt so strong and protecting, but vulnerable at once. The feeling he'd had for Sherry when he took care of her after Raccoon City, with her parents dead and Claire gone, had been similar, but Sherry had grown, by now, into a young woman and didn't need him any longer. That little girl in his arms, however, still needed their parents. He swallowed. If that child provoked such strong emotions in him, how would it be if he held his own daughter in his arms? A shy smile popped onto his lips as the girl moved the blanket she was wrapped in aside. This was definitely Chris' daughter.

"She has your hair," he whispered.

"And my eyes." Claire smirked proudly. "I think there's no doubt she's a Redfield."

He chuckled.

"What's her name, by the way?"

Claire grimaced sarcastically.

"For now and until her stubborn parents find a name they're both okay with, it’s  _Baby_." He chuckled at her sigh.

"Well, it fits for now. She actually looks like a baby." He chuckled. During Jill's whole pregnancy the Redfield-Valentine couple had been arguing about their first daughter's name. Unfortunately, the complications had started before they had made a decision. "What are the options now?"

Claire shook her head.

"Chris wants to call her Barbra. Not Barbara, like our granny. Barbra, like Barbra Streisand." She rolled her eyes. "He apparently wants this little princess to be hit in school." She caressed softly over the girl's cheek. "He doesn't even like Barbra Streisand."

They smirked at each other.

"And Jill?"

"Jill sticks to Laura."

"Well, it's better than Barbra." Claire scowled at him, making him laugh. "What does her  _auntie_  say?"

"I can't decide that for them." The redhead shrugged giggling.

"What if you could?" Her look jumped from his eyes to the baby. She hesitated.

"Summer."

"Summer Redfield?" Leon looked at the sleeping girl in his arms again. "Yes. That's a nice name."

"Yes, but she's more likely to become  _Laura_."

He smirked.

"How about Summer  _Kennedy_ , then?" He smirked at her, expectant to what she'd say.

She smiled doubtfully seeing how teary Leon's gaze had become the moment she'd laid  _Not-Summer_  into his arms. Leon Kennedy wishing to have children someday wasn't something she'd expected, but it caused a strange satisfaction to raise in her. A smirk popped onto her lips. He wasn't really willing to have a lot of little brats with her, was he?

"Yeah, maybe," she said in a teasing tone. "But it would be Summer  _Redfield_  still."

Still watching the baby girl in his arms, Leon chuckled.

"True. That would be a problem," he said with a feigned disappointed voice. "I guess we would have to make  _you_  Claire Kennedy first." His view flew to his girlfriend, who just shook her head incredulously at his shameless glance.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," he challenged narrow-eyed.

"Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"

He couldn't stop smirking. Even after so many years of friendship, he still considered that they had to give themselves more time to live as a couple and get used to each other. However, the thought of marrying Claire had been on his mind ever since he had fallen in love with her. He gave her a challenging look.

"I am."

She swallowed, feeling a strange sensation of heat run up her body. Not even in her wildest dreams she had figured herself married to Leon Kennedy. Being in a stable relationship with him was already unbelievable enough. Her heart pounded so hard it almost exploded in her chest. She felt her facial muscles tense. Her wide smile had to look hilarious. Leon got impatient. Maybe he had really been a bit too quick.

"You know. People usually say something after a proposal." He smirked. "Even if it's a  _no_."

"I see." She cleared her throat. "But it's a  _yes_."

That was all she managed to say before silence spread between them. Funny silence, though. Comfortable. Leon couldn't hold back a smirk. Claire had, once again, made him the happiest man alive. The man turned his face to the child in his arms.

"Have you heard that  _Baby_?" he whispered. "Your aunt Claire is becoming my wife." The girl was still sleeping tight. He turned around to the crib and laid her down carefully, before looking at Claire again.

That was indeed a surprise. She had still expected him to suddenly laugh at her, telling her it had been a joke, that he loved her but that he'd never want to get married. But that didn't happen. The look in his eyes told her he was extremely serious about his proposal and his wish to marry her. He stepped forward and cupped her jaw with both hands.

"I will have to get you a ring, then." He smirked. "Nobody will believe we're engaged if you don't wear my ring."

She laughed full-heartedly, her head falling back as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can do whatever you want. But do it later." She stared at him seductively. "First, you have to kiss me properly, Mr. Kennedy." They smirked widely at each other.

"I missed you so much." He closed his eyes and caught her lips with his, causing Claire to shake under his touch. She had missed him too. Her lips parted, her tongue thirsty for meeting his. They stood in each other's embrace for some time, sharing breath and taste until she broke the kiss.

"I missed you too, baby."

He smirked. Claire calling him  _Baby_  was a sign for them to get ready for action. It meant she wanted him, and wouldn't stop teasing until she got him. Something he'd been forced to learn during her birthday dinner in a fancy restaurant. Well, rather in the bathroom of the place.

"We will have to do something about it, won't we?" He pushed their hips together.

"I have some nice ideas." She gave him a lascivious glance as she rubbed his growing erection through his pants. "But let's make it quick. I've been long enough without you and can't wait for you to fuck me."

"No time for foreplays this time?" He asked in feigned disappointment. "Too bad. I was looking forward to spreading peanut butter on your nipples again." He chuckled against her lips as he remembered their previous time, right before he had left. Without another word, he took her hand, guiding her out of the nursery into the hall. "Where to?" He asked puzzled.

"To the left," she giggled as she walked past him and took the first position in front, pulling him towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.

As soon as the door was nudged shut, Leon pressed his lips onto Claire's again. Her voice built a moan as his hand found their way under her shirt, pushing the fabric over her breasts, while hers were busy undoing his belt. Her plan to lasciviously pull him over to the bed got crossed by the edge of the furniture, which made her stumble and fall inelegantly onto the mattress, Leon collapsing on top of her.

"Oh, shit," she laughed embarrassedly. She was about to apologize when Leon made her shut with his kiss again. His both hands pushed her bra up, rolling her nipples between his fingertips. She felt his hard bulge pressing against her thigh and reached down to continue her effort on his pants. But his hand held her back. He broke the kiss and suckled on her right nipple instead. "Oh God, Leon." He loved to make her scream. "Please." He chuckled at her moans.

He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her towards the edge of the bed before pressing his hips against her from behind. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he gently bit her neck, nibbling on the soft skin, before his hands reached for the waistband of her pants and pushed them unceremoniously over her butt cheeks, along with her panties. Her teeth bit her lip so hard it almost drew blood. She had missed him so much during so many lonely nights; had touched herself dreaming it was him who'd give her pleasure. Now, he was back and she only wanted to feel him. Her heart rate shot up as she heard the sound of his belt getting unfastened.

"God, I have been waiting for this moment to come," he whispered softly into her hair before pushing himself into her. Hard. Quick. Merciless.

"Leon," she moaned. It wasn't meant to be romantic or especially attentive. They wanted it to be fast, spontaneous and wild, just enough to satisfy their longing for each other's body. It was all they needed. To feel the loved skin on their own, know their bodies united after all those weeks of separation. Claire enjoyed to be taken roughly, without long explanations. It reminded her of their first time together in that hotel room. "Fuck me baby," she cried into the covers, stretching her arms over the surface, hooking her hands into the cushioning layer. He grabbed her hips to deepen the thrusts. Claire was soaking wet for him, always for him. He loved how wet he could get her. How good she felt around him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," she gasped. "Please Leon." Her moans got more intense as he held her thighs and deepened the thrusts. He had found the right spot, and wouldn't let go of it until she came, hot, wet and tight around him. Hands placed on her curves, he couldn't resist the temptation and spanked her butt cheeks once, twice. "Oh my God, yes.”

He really knew how to touch her, how to make her feel loved and protected even when he was being far from gentle. She squeezed her eyes shut, just wanting to feel him over her, around her, inside her. She contracted her muscles around him, clutching his member tightly.

"Claire, tell me you are close," he gasped. She couldn't hold back a giggle.

"I am."

He leaned over, putting his hands on her arms and his lips on her ear.

"Scream for me." He whispered as he climaxed.

She did as she was told when she followed him.

* * *

 

As soon as they had caught their breath again he turned her onto her back again, combing softly her hair out of her face. She giggled.

"I really needed this." Her eyes closed as her lips drew a smile.

"Yeah, me too." He slid the back of his hand over her cheek. Even with those dark circles under her eyes, and small gesture wrinkles over her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever been with and he sometimes wished he could be always holding her in his arms, loving her, and just staying inside her for much longer than he was allowed to.

"I love you, Mr. Kennedy."

He mirrored her smirk.

"I love you too, future Mrs. Kennedy."

They smiled at each other before bringing their lips back together, melting into another deep kiss. Afterwards they decided to give Chris and Jill the good news.

They found the Redfields downstairs, sitting on the couch, smiling amused.

"So, we can congratulate, I guess." Chris got up and threw a sarcastic glance at Leon. "You could've really prepared better."

Claire and Leon exchanged fearful looks. What was that about? Jill followed her husband, holding up a white plastic device.

"Next time you propose in a nursery, think that there's a baby monitor around."

"Oh God." Claire dropped her face into her palms. Leon could only laugh nervously. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Oh, I disconnected before we could hear your answer." Jill chuckled. "But such happy faces like yours must mean that you said  _yes_."

Claire smiled relievedly at Leon as she tucked her hair behind her left ear. Apparently her brother hadn't overheard their hot talk about how Leon would rip her clothes off. Their hands found each other as they smiled widely at the other couple.

"She did."

Jill threw her hands up to her lips and Chris immediately pulled Claire into his hug.

"Can you believe it? My little sister is getting married."

"And, by the way, Claire." Jill winked. "We both like  _Summer_  too. So, if you'd give the name to our daughter, it would be a pleasure."

Leon glanced at her.

"See? You just had to tell them."

"I think there's some cherry juice somewhere. Come Leon, help me." Chris pulled the blonde towards the kitchen. The women stared after them.

"So," Jill finally whispered to her sister-in-law. "Peanut butter, huh?"

"Damn you, Valentine."

 


End file.
